


between day and night

by Koharukurosawa



Category: Hakuouki, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Loss, Feelings Realization, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love/Hate, Manga & Anime, Slow Romance, Spoilers, demon and human romance, humans become demons, mixed demon and human blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koharukurosawa/pseuds/Koharukurosawa
Summary: Riko Nura is Rikuo's big sister and the granddaughter of Nurarihyon, but she's not like her brother...she doesn't know how to use her yokai power, so she has to live like a normal human. What will happen if she travels back in time and meet a young, mean samurai from the Shinsengumi?if you're curious, read her story and find out the answer.I'm really sorry if there are errors but english is not my first language.
Relationships: Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. one day like any others...more or less

The dark street is silent, while the yellow petals from the flowers on the side of the road fill the air. Rikuo keeps running and laughing <<come on big sister! Catch me if you can!>> I laugh and chase after him, hearing dad says behind us <<be careful you two and don’t go too far>> ending with a light chuckle.

Rikuo is six years old, he’s always happy and lively and is my lovely little brother. He is shorter than me, but for his age he’s tall and even though I am already twelve he reach my chest easily. Both of us have brown hair and eyes, grandpa for this always says that Rikuo is the copy of my mum, but I’m more like our grandmother.

We turn the corner and continue to chase each other, being careful not to stumble in our black kimonos. I grab Rikuo’s shoulders <<i got you, little monkey!>> Rikuo laughs trying to free himself <<it’s not fair!>> but then the air changes and a scary silence fall around us. A piercing scream breaks the silence, freezing the blood in our veins...and then we hear a thud. Rikuo escapes from my grip and turn running back. I scream his name <<Rikuo!>> but he doesn’t hear me and turns the corner, going back to dad and that person.

I run behind him but when I reach him I stop seeing a pale little girl standing in front of a horrible and shocking scenario, with an old and bloody katana in her hand. Dad is lying on the ground, a pool of blood under him and...he isn’t breathing. We tremble, without being able to move...but Rikuo with a faint whisper ask <<who are you lady?>> and the girl turns around, smiling at us with cold and empty eyes like ice. She walks toward us and we step back feeling a primordial and unknown terror gripping our guts...a fear never experienced before, the fear of dying. The little girl disappears for a moment appearing in front of us in an instant, placing her white hand on Rikuo’s cheek watching us carefully with a cruel grin <<so...he has two grandchildren as well. I see, his son breeds with a human too. This unpredictable blood evaded my plans...Nurarihyon’s grandchildren. But still...the fox curse will never fade and the bloodline will surely end>> she raises her sword and I quickly grab Rikuo’s collar pulling him back. I push him away screaming <<Rikuo get away!>> and then I feel the blade collide and shear my back. I fall on the ground in a pool of blood feeling a blinding pain.

…

<<Riko! Riko wake up!>> I feel someone shaking me with strength and then something hits my head painful. I sit up taking my head in my hands <<ahi!>> and I see in front of my desk a girl, with black hair and light blue eyes. Oh right, I’m at school. The girl is holding a makeshift harisen and she’s wearing the school uniform exactly like me, which consist in a short black skirt and a white t-shirt.

I grunt massaging my head <<why Mana? What I’ve done?>> she rolls her eyes <<come on, the lessons are over and we have to go home. If we arrive late again Karasu Tengu will lecture us for hours>> I put my elbows on the desk looking at her with surprise <<so right now we are still in time?>> she smiles <<of course not>> I nod holding back a laugh <<ohh, like always, but I’m glad that you wake me up>> she puts away the harisen, closing her school bag <<bad dream? Or it was the uncomfortable desk?>> I shrug <<both I think but I’m surprised that nobody came to check on us>> she nods <<i’m sure that someone is outside, let’s go...>> I nod and close my school bag, putting it on my shoulder <<i’m ready>> and together we go outside closing the class door behind us. When we arrive downstairs we changed our shoes and step outside.

We see a little boy with black hair and big gray eyes waiting for us, so I go closer <<hello Kappa, Karasu Tengu sent you?>> he nods in greeting, holding his hands behind his head <<obviously, you’re very late...today isn’t the day where you study in the school’s library>> Mana sighs <<but for sleep during math yes>> and grins looking at me. I grimaced but ignore her <<i’m sorry Kappa, but now we can go home. We got to hurry, the bus is going to arrive in a few minutes>> but he shakes his head <<if we do that we will arrive too late and more people will come looking for us>> and I hear a swish behind me. I turn around finding three familiar faces. They are two boys and a girl with black big wings on their back and antique clothes. I sigh exasperated looking at the three tengu brothers <<really?>> the girl has short brown hair and serious violet eyes covered by glasses, her name is Sasami. Kuroumaru is the older brother, with black hair and dark red eyes...the rumors said that he’s the most serious between the three. Tosakamaru has blue eyes and green and yellow hair. Mana sigh <<the babysitters are here. Let me guess...you’re here to take us home>> Kuroumaru nods with a serious face <<that’s right. Is really dangerous for Riko-sama to stay outside so late. Please Riko-sama don’t make a fuss>> Sasami looks at Mana <<oi gotokuneko, your duty is to protect the young mistress...why are you always so late to take her home?>> Mana stares at her annoyed <<oh please! Are you still worried about that mess with Zen a few days ago? Rikuo has already solved everything right? Calm down, you’re only irritating>> Sasami blinks <<we are just following our father’s orders>> and she spreads her wings and grab Mana flying away.

Tosakamaru comes near me <<Riko-sama, can I?>> I nod and he takes me in his arms and begin to fly, followed by Kuroumaru.

I look at the view under us thinking about my dream of early. I sigh so Mana looks at me and then transforms taking her true form. She now has two black fluffy cat ears, on her cheeks there are red marks like cat whiskers. Her hand are covered in black fur, and her nails became claws. Her palms are red and she has a long and fluffy black tail, with three red circles on the end. She squeezes her now red eyes <<spit it out, what’s wrong?>> Tosakamaru asks <<it’s about what happened to Zen-sama? No one would have believed that the leader of the Zen clan would have been attacked by his own servant>> Sasami nods <<Zen-sama has always supported Rikuo-sama ad his candidature as the third chief of Nura clan>> I snort <<yeah yeah I know, Rikuo that night already said that he wanted to takes grandpa place and command the clan...and it will happen, even if the clan’s leaders like it or not>> Kuroumaru nods <<and you will take the place on his right side as the vice commander of our clan, exactly as your father, the second, requested years ago to support your brother>> Mana understand my problem <<hold on, Riko never transformed in her yokai form. We have to wait, if she learn to transform it’s okay, but for now she can’t help the clan in her condition...but this is only a fact, she is already helping us even like this>> and she smiles. I look at her in surprise <<how can you say that this is only a fact? I’m pathetic...i’m not a yokai like you all, I’m only human>> she laugh <<this doesn’t change anything stupid, a human can’t be in the Nura clan. Sooner or later you will be able to transform like us, you only need time...trust me>> I kick angry the air <<Rikuo transformed at nine years old for the first time! Alright, he can’t transform when he wants to but...I’m already eighteen!>> Sasami sighs <<young mistress, please understand…for us demons two or three decades are like days>> Mana nods <<yes, we too took time to learn to transform in human some centuries ago>> Kuroumaru nods <<gotokuneko is right, even the supreme commander took a hundred years to put together the night parade of one hundred demons, everything needs time>> and without adding anything else we descend toward a large old japanese style house.

The garden is full of bizarre creatures...big and small, scary or cute but everyone is a demon, and now they are drinking sake throwing a party...like always. From inside the house comes out a little crow and he flies toward us, he's wearing a kimono of his size <<you’re finally back! Stupid sons you’re slow!>> Kuroumaru nods <<we’re sorry father, now we will go back to our work, until next time Riko-sama and gotokuneko>> and they fly away. Karasu Tengu flies near our faces <<where have you been?! you’re two hours late! Riko-sama I can’t accept this behavior. Gotokuneko as the young mistress bodyguard you have to understand that….!>> he continues to speaks angry...so angry that he doesn’t notice that me and Mana look at each other and then begin to back away.

We run away and when we arrive inside we stop and laugh. Mana sighs <<why he’s always like that? How is possible that with that much stress he’s not already death? That old stupid bird>> I smile <<don’t bother, you know that he’s a worrier. you’re doing a great job, it’s my fault that we arrived late>> she smiles back. We continue to walk on the engawa toward the kitchen, but then someone run in front of us. He stops and catch his breath. he’s a guy with long black hair tied in a tail, on his forehead there are two white horns and his eyes are bright red. I pat his back laughing a little <<why are you in a hurry Shiro?>> he looks at us frowning <<where were you two?! I’ve been waiting for hours! Even my mother started to worry!>> I jump feeling guilty <<even her? I’m really sorry, I will go to her later>> he nods <<what do you have to do before that? Even Wakana-san asked for you half an hour ago>> I put a hand on my hip <<mum? I understand, we can’t really wait any longer. I will only grab something to eat in the kitchen and I will go to them. For a matter of facts we have the afternoon free because tomorrow is Sunday, so we are in no hurry>> Mana nods happy <<exactly, the homework can wait until tomorrow>> I grin <<or Monday’s morning, on the bus maybe?>> she gave me a high five and Shiro growls <<oi you two, I can hear you! Mana! Riko’s instruction is really important, don’t encourage her!>> I exchange a knowing look with Mana and we pointed our fingers at him speaking simultaneously <<mommy!>> I laugh <<you’re really like a worrywart mother, the funny part is that you are...>> Mana cover her mouth <<an old man...so lame>> he became red of anger <<i’m the youngest here together with you two! I’m not old!>> Mana grins and cross her arms <<i know but you’re older than us, it’s a fact...old man. And for the record we’re yokai, why we have to learn human lessons in that stupid school?>> Shiro shakes his head and starts walking towards the kitchen <<always the same stubborn ones, come on now...>> and we follow him.

When we arrive in the kitchen Shiro begins to cook and in ten minutes he warms up the leftover lunch. Me and Mana eat quickly and after that we follow Shiro in the center of the house, where there are the private bedrooms...the demons usually sleep together in the dorms, but me, Rikuo, mum, grandpa and other important member of the clan have private rooms. We arrive in a little garden where two women and a little old man are drinking thè sitting on the engawa. Both women are young petite girls, the first has really long brown hair tied in a tail like Shiro, but her eyes are big and brown and she wears a simple orange yukata. My mum have short brown hair like me with big happy brown eyes and she wear a yellow yukata. Grandpa is really short, with a wrinkled face and a bald head and a gentle smile on his face, he wear a brown kimono.

Shiro runs toward the woman with the orange yukata <<mother! they’re back!>> and stops on her side. Mum looks at us happy <<welcome back you two, how was the school?>> and grandpa smiles and gesture to us to come closer and sit. I run in front of them, sitting on the ground <<i’m back! Today was really a boring day...and I’m sorry to make you worry Chizuru>> Shiro’s mother smiles gently, putting her elbow on her double sword on her hips, tied on her obi, they are a katana and a kodachi from her family if I remember right. She chuckles <<you don’t have to apologize, also because the more worried for you was Shiro>> Shiro blushes <<mum!>> and she laughs. Grandpa finishes to drink his thè <<so? Why were you late?>> I chuckle nervously <<well...i fell asleep during the last hour>> mum smiles <<oh? Math again? it’s normal, it happened to me too>> Shiro sighs <<Wakana-san please...don’t encourage her>> Chizuru looks at him amused <<if you frown like that you will get wrinkles like your dad>> Shiro blushes again and go away muttering something. I stand up <<Mana, I will go ahead>> she nods <<okay, I have to speak with Karasu Tengu and report to him or he will never leave us alone>> I say goodbye to the others and go away.

I go into my room, seeing immediately Rikuo and some little yokais fold up my futon to put it away. The room is big, so there is no need to put the futon away every day. On the wall there is a big wardrobe and the room is separated in a little lounge with a small black table and some cushions to sit, the rest of the room is empty with only the futon and two big cabinets that have inside different yukatas and kimonos. I look at Rikuo seeing that the futon is only half folded and the blankets are everywhere...of course he doesn’t know how to fold it correctly because his room is always cleaned by Tsurara. I sigh and Rikuo turn around smiling happy <<big sister! you’re back>> and left the futon, that drop on the floor opening up again making the little yokais jump aside. I smile happy to see him...after that dream I really need his smile <<i said to leave my room like I left it, why are you here?>> and gently I send away the little yokais, thanking them and giving them some candies on the table. Rikuo closes the door after them <<Mana is not here?>> I shake my head <<she has some work to do, but answer my question>> he smiles timidly <<well...can you ask Shiro and Mana to hide in the house tomorrow?>> I raise an eyebrow <<why? They will be angry...especially Shiro, you know him>> he nods and chuckles <<do you remember Kana Ienaga and my others classmate that I spoke to you about?>> I nod laughing remembering the weird school club that they made, forcing Rikuo to take part in it <<yeah, the Kiyojuji paranormal patrol, right? They are obsessed with yokais and search constantly for evidence that yokai exist>> I sit near the table laughing <<it’s really hilarious thinking that if they come here there are evidence everywhere>> but Rikuo doesn’t answer. I stare at him suspiciously <<Rikuo?>> he evades my eyes and I paled <<please tell me that you didn’t invite them here>> he waves his arms <<they invited themselves and I couldn’t say no! Please, it’s only an afternoon and even the others yokai will hide!>> I slap my hand on my forehead <<ahh, we will need a miracle>> Rikuo takes my wrist with hope <<so you will help me?>> I glare at him <<i don’t have a choice, but you owe me a favor>> he happy nods and hug me <<thank you big sister!>> and after that he runs away closing the door behind himself.

I change, taking off the school’s uniform and wear a blue yukata with a dark green obi, and in the end I put a red haori on my shoulders for the cold. I walk in front of the mirror near the window, taking the hairbrush near it and comb my short hair, that are always wavy and unkempt. In that moment I see a shadow near the candies in the mirror, so I turn around screaming <<busted!>> and grandpa grunts annoyed <<tsk, you’ve gotten better>> and he sits near the table taking only two candies. I sit in front of him <<let me guess, Kejoro and mum kick you out of the kitchen again?>> he nods and lights his old pipe getting comfortable <<it’s absurd! I’m the boss here and I can go wherever I want, but those two kick me out>> I giggle covering my mouth <<at lest...today there isn’t Kubinashi in the kitchen. Last time I tried to take something to eat before dinner he tied me up in front the door’s kitchen>> grandpa laughs <<of course, but I taught you well>> and we fell silent. I thoughtful look at him <<grandpa?>> he puffs out a cloud of smoke <<what?>> I look away putting my hands on my thighs <<according to you...how soon Rikuo will become the third? The last time he transformed he sounded like he wanted to become the commander as soon as possible>> he answers after some minutes <<Rikuo is still young, but he always had what it takes to be my successor...but you know that already, what’s your true question?>> I frown <<dad said that when it will happen...i will become the vice-commander and help Rikuo with all my strength>> he smiles a little <<so? You don’t want it? don’t you want to be your brother’s right hand and command 10.000 yokai? Do you want to live your whole life like a normal human? I have heard that you made some friends at school besides Mana and Shiro>> I shake my head <<no, this isn’t the problem...you know that. I want to be helpful and take my place in the clan Nura, even after that I can still live like a human during the day at school if I want but...i’m human! I didn’t transform not even once! How can I help Rikuo like this?!>> and I point to myself sad and worried. Grandpa smiles <<with that face...you look even more like your grandmother...always worried for everything>> I roll my eyes <<i’m serious grandpa>> he sighs a little happy <<me too. You’re worrying too much and it’s useless. You just have to remember one thing...exactly like Rikuo you’re my granddaughter and...what we Nurarihyon do best?>> I half smile <<amaze people around us>> grandpa nods and stand up <<that’s right, remember it>> and put a little package on the table <<happy birthday stupid granddaughter>> I widen my eyes <<my birthday is next week>> he smiles crossing his arms <<so? I can spoil a little my grandchildren if I want>> and laughs loud.

I open the package, finding a circular silver necklace with the kanji ‘osore’ carved on it. I look at it amazed <<grandpa it’s...it’s beautiful>> grandpa smiles and nod <<as you know...osore is the Nura’s clan symbol. Fear...the origin of the yokai power, we have the privilege to use it because we are the Nura...only we can wear it. It’s only your decision to wear it or not now because everyone can do something if they really want>> I nod and put it around my neck without hesitation <<thank you>> and then someone knock. The door opens and Tsurara, a sweet beautiful yuki-onna with big yellow eyes and long black and light blue hair enters the room <<dinner is ready>> we nod and follow her out, going into the mess hall.

The mess hall is really big...it’s the bigger room in the house, but even like this some yokai have to sit outside because we are too many. Kejoro, a beautiful woman with long brown eyes and green eyes is walking in the middle of the room with food trays for everyone and in the meanwhile a demon priest, named Kurotabou is helping her.

Kubinashi, a yokai without his neck, sees me and turning around only with his head smiles and scream over the others yokais <<you better sit down and eat at soon as possible! the others are already drunk and they’re really lively>> I chuckle, knowing that they will most likely drink until dawn.

I say goodbye to grandpa and go sit near Rikuo, Mana and Shiro. We chat for a while, but after some time Rikuo looks at me with urgency and I sigh looking at Mana and Shiro <<ehi guys, I have a little favor to ask you for Rikuo. Tomorrow his friends are going to come here and you have to hide with the others>> Mana and Shiro look at each other and say together <<i refuse!>> and they continue to eat. I look at Rikuo <<knew it>> Rikuo sighs sadly <<now what can i do?>> Shiro sighs <<we can turn human you know? You can say that we are your relatives or something like that>> Rikuo thinks really hard <<you’re right, beside they already know Mana a little because she’s always with Riko>> I nod <<yes, Shiro can be our cousin and Chizuru our aunt>> we nod happy and continue to eat surrounded by drunk and lively yokais.

…

I wake up slowly, the sun has just rise so I just stay in my comfortable futon. But after ten minutes my door’s room opens with hurry and Mana, wearing a red yukata, jumps in the room closing the door behind herself <<you didn’t see anything>> and she hide herself in my wardrobe. I sit up, running a hand in my hair yawning <<what the…?>> but then the door opens again. Karasu Tengu flies in the room quickly <<come out!>> I pull the cover under my chin pretending to be surprised <<o! Oi! There is something called knocking!>> Karasu Tengu stops and look at me surprised <<Riko-sama? Ah! I’m terrible sorry! I was so angry that I didn’t realize where I was going>> and he bows <<so, where is she?>> I tilt my head in a fake wonder <<who?>> he flies in front of my face waving his arms around <<you know who! don’t try to fool me, I know that Mana is here somewhere!>> I push him away from my face <<what did she do? it’s so early, I bet that your wrong and that she’s sleeping in her room with the other girls>> he glares at me <<you know really well that every Sunday morning all our soldiers have to train to keep themselves in the best shape! If the enemy attack us they have to fight! This training on Sunday is a tradition of our clan, Mana is still a young yokai, she need this training like the others that start at daybreak and end at lunch time! And after that we have to hide because Rikuo-sama’s friends are coming here!>> I look around me, avoiding his gaze, but in the end I just sigh <<okay, you win...she went in the storeroom’s direction>> Karasu Tengu nods crossing his arms <<i’m happy to see that you understand the importance of this. Now excuse me, I have to find also Shiro, Kubinashi, Kejoro and yuki-onna...they also escaped>> and he flies away closing the door screaming the names of the lucky guys that escaped early.

I stand up and giggle <<you can come out now>> Mana comes out <<i can’t believe that a stupid lie like that worked, it’s not the first time that this happen and in the storeroom now there is Sasami, she is eating her breakfast after her night patrol...if I hide in there she will sell me to her father in a second>> I nod <<you’re right, if we are lucky he will find another poor fugitive and forgot about to check in the storeroom>> she nods and sit on my futon, stealing my blankets <<it’s too early for training, Zen is so lucky...he can sleep as long as he wants>> I grimace <<yeah but it’s because Zen is sick, it’s not a good thing to envy him...i’m feeling really sorry for him>> Zen is a poisonous bird yokai, his wings have a poison so strong that make him sick...causing a short lifespan for yokai like him. I run forward and jump on her <<ehi! Give me back my blankets!>> but she chucks and take a deck of cards from her yukata’s sleeve <<a round?>> I look at the colored cards <<uno?>> I grin <<you have already lost>> and we begin to play on my futon, forgetting the blankets in a corner.

Suddenly the door opens again with strength and Shiro runs inside closing it behind his back. He takes his breath and runs toward of us, taking Mana’s collar and after that he jumps outside the big window with her, hiding under the engawa.

Karasu Tengu enters again screaming <<Shiro! You can’t run from me forever!>> but stops when he sees that he is inside my room again <<Riko-sama!>> oh crap, he’s really pissed now <<where are those two?! I know that you’re hiding them here!>> I tried to answer, but he catches a card on the ground <<don’t try to lie! it’s obliviously that you were playing with someone a few minutes ago!>> I giggle in difficult <<what? No of course not, I was...playing alone>> he stops with a dumb face <<alone?>> I nod quickly <<y..yes, of course. The others are busy with your brilliant and special training, so I was just killing some time>> he ruffles his feathers happy with the compliments. Then Rikuo enters In the room <<what’s all this noise?>> and Karasu Tengu explains the situation to him, who in the end nods <<i understand, the famous Sunday’s fugitives hit again. Have you tried to search grandpa’s and Chizuru’s rooms?>> Karasu Tengu pause for a moment <<i would never allow myself to accuse the supreme commander of helping them...but we know very well that he would do that, even Yukimura-san in the past had hidden his son from me many times. She is really too soft, it’s not a good thing to spoil him too much...but I can understand, he really looks like her late husband>> and he flew away.

I lean outside the door, checking that he really went away, but when he turns the corner near the corridor’s end...many familiar people appear from the opposite corridor and they start sprint toward me. I jump aside letting Tsurara, Kejoro with Kubinashi’s head in her hands, Kubinashi’s body and Kappa enter the room, and then I laugh closing the door. I take a big bowl of water outside the window and put it inside, near us. Kappa jumps in the bowl splashing a little...i will clean later. I watch him happy <<early Karasu Tengu didn’t say your name, are you also a fugitive now?>> he nods with a relaxed expression <<i waited the right time to escape, but now he’s keeping an eye in front of my pond. Lucky that you keep a bowl of water ready for me every Sunday, thanks Riko-chan>> I nod smiling...he look like a stuffed animal now...cute <<you’re welcome. it’s not fair that you have to return in your pond in this situation, I’m happy to help>> he nods in thanks and takes a nap, in the meantime Shiro and Mana come back inside.

Kejoro smiles and begins to shuffle the uno’s cards <<that damn bird doesn’t want to give up so...who want to play?>> we nod and sit in circle beginning to play.

But in the middle of the game the bedroom’s door open again and grandpa enters with an angry face <<what’s going on here?!>> and we turn around with surprise. I turn pale <<grandpa! Well...you see...>> he walks in front of us <<you all are playing, skipping Karasu Tengu’s special training...i can tell this by myself!>> he crosses his arms pissed <<why didn’t you invited me?!>> I clap my hand in front of my face, feeling really sorry <<i’m sorry grandpa, we really couldn’t get outside because Karasu Tengu is nearby...but come closer, there is room for everyone>> he sits near me snapping his tongue <<even you Rikuo! Ahh stupid grandchildren, I said to you two many times that I want to be called when you’re breaking the rules...it’s always so fun>> but in the end he smiles. Mana giggles <<no problem supreme commander! Here, you can finish the round in my place if you want>> and she gives her cards to him.

Grandpa widens his eyes taking the cards <<this is uno right? How is possible that you have so many cards?!>> Shiro scoffs at her <<it’s simple, she takes every plus four in the discard>> but Mana throws a pillow at his face shutting him up.

We continued to play and when it was lunch time Karasu Tengu give up, letting us free.

After that we eat lunch and then I help clean up everything before Rikuo’s friends arrive. I enter the kitchen with the dirty plates, but then I see mum in front of the cookers...making some delicacies for Rikuo’s friends. She smiles at me <<oh sweetie, do you need something?>> I look around, seeing Kejoro in a corner with many broken plates. Kejoro looks at me with puppy eyes without saying anything.

I sigh, this is the second time this week.

I walk toward mum <<mum, why are you here?>> she smiles again and takes a plate, but it slips and fall on the ground, so Kejoro takes it and put it with the rest of the broken plates. Mum sighs <<oh dear, I’m so distracted today, but I want to make something for Rikuo and his friends>> I nod taking her shoulders <<i understand, but mum...i think it’s better if Kejoro make them for now, we can go to grandpa and drink some thè, I bet that he’s a little lonely now>> she chuckles <<but he disappeared again>> I sigh irritated <<again? he’s probably in our neighbors house...stealing food and tobacco like always. Ehm, we can go to Chizuru instead>> and I push her outside the kitchen, winking at Kejoro.

We reach Chizuru’s room, finding her and Shiro in the garden with their katana in their hands. Also Chizuru is in her demoniac form, so now her really long hair are down, reaching her knees and they’re white. On her forehead there are two little white horns like Shiro and her eyes are golden. She looks at Shiro with a strict gaze <<you have to put more strength in your attack, without lose your balance...like your father taught you many years ago>> Shiro nods <<yes mother!>> and attacks with amazing speed, but Chizuru dodge it easily attacking with a quickly movement. They continue to fight for some minutes, but in the end they stop.

Mum claps her hands <<well done!>> and they finally see us. Chizuru returns human <<Wakana-san? Riko-chan?>> I wave my hand <<we arrive from the kitchen>> Chizuru smiles <<i understand, Wakana-san...please be careful with the plates next time>> mum laughs taking a seat in the garden <<i know, but I’m not breaking them on purpose, they just slip from my hands>> and they continue to chat. Shiro put his katana away...his father sword, the only thing that he has from him, it’s really a master piece <<i will tell to Aotabo to go and buy new plates with Natto when I see them>> I grimace <<you’re sure? I trust them but...every time they went to buy some they broke them before arriving home. Send Kurotabou or Kejoro, they can do it without problem, I’m sure>> he nods and transform in his human form. Now his eyes are violet and the horns on his forehead are gone <<it’s okay like this?>> I nod <<now you have to pretend to be my cousin, remember it>> he nods <<i’m not you, so trust me>>

…

Rikuo’s friends arrive in the afternoon, so the yokais hide themselves in the house. I walk toward the front door, seeing that they are looking around amazed. There are two boys, the blonde one is Jiro Shima and he has brown eyes, the other’s name is Kiyotsugu Kiyojuji...he has black hair and brown eyes and he is the club’s chief because he loves yokais and try to find them every day.

The girls humans are four, there is even Tsurara in her human form….so one is a yokai. Kana Ienaga is Rikuo’s childhood friend, she has short brown hair and big brown eyes. Saori Maki has long yellow hair and dark eyes, she’s Torii’s best friend. Natsumi Torii has short green eyes tied in a tail and gray eyes.

The last girl is new and I don’t know her...she has short black hair and brown eyes. Rikuo sees that I am looking at the new girl so he smiles and say <<ah big sister! she’s Yura Keikan, a new classmate>> Kiyotsugu nods happy <<that’s right! And she is Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol new member! So today we are here for a new mission!>> I walk toward Yura <<nice to meet you, I’m Riko Nura...Rikuo’s sister. Sorry if I ask but...your surname is Keikan right? Your from Kyoto?>> she looks at me in surprise <<yes, I’m surprise that you know my family. I’m a onmyoji from the Keikan family and I came here in Tokyo for training and destroy as many yokais as possible>> I turn pale, but Rikuo steps on my foot <<wah sister, you’re so smart!>> and Tsurara playing along saying <<Rikuo-kun is right, you are really smart>> and chuckles stepping back, away from Yura.

I will kill this two idiots!

Rikuo doesn’t look at me scared, he know that he’s in trouble...this moron.

I put a fake smile on my face <<please come in, we are still in the entrance. Mum will lecture us if we don’t welcome our guest properly, right Rikuo?>> he sweats freaking out <<y..yeah big sis...you’re right. pl...please come in>> and he takes them in.

we begin to walk toward our private living room, hoping that everyone is hiding, especially the little yokais...if a onmyoji find them they will be killed in a second.

In the corridor Yura continues to look around and Kiyotsugu jumps up and down happy <<the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol finally is in an old and mysterious house! it’s looking like at any moment a yokai can jumps out!>> ahh this is so a pain in the ass, you’re surrounded by yokai in this moment idiot!

Torii asks me with curiosity <<in fact this house looks really old, a villa in an old japanese style this big is really beautiful. Did your parents restore it when they come here?>> and Shima asks <<so how old is the house?>> I smile, happy to see their curiosity <<grandpa build it when he was young with his friends, for our big family>> Yura nods <<funny...he used a very old style>> I chuckle <<at that time it wasn’t so old>> Rikuo turns pale and I realize what I just said...shit!

Yura frowns <<it’s 400 years old>> Rikuo says <<ah! Riko is kidding, it was only a joke...right sister?>> I nod <<of course. Rikuo, can you go and take some chips and cookies from the kitchen for our guests?>> he looks at me <<but...we don’t have...>> I look at him in the eyes <<well...you know, someone owe me a favor and that someone can use his secret sweets hidden somewhere in his room>> Rikuo starts to run <<oh oh! I remember that we have some, I will go to take it!>> and he starts to run, but crash against someone that was coming from the corner.

Shiro looks at the guests <<so you are Rikuo’s friends? Nice to meet you, I’m Shiro Hijikata...his cousin>> Torii and Saori blush looking at him, but Yura frowns and begin to stare at him with an intense gaze...as if she has a puzzle in front of herself, and she’s trying to resolve it. Kana was the only one to act normal introducing them. Shiro looks at Yura puzzled and then looks at me, but Rikuo without letting the others see him shakes his head quickly. Shiro understands and didn’t say anything, but then Mana appears. She was a little bored <<Shiro, where have you been? oh...hello>> Kana smiles <<you are Mana Nakajima right? We met a few times in the library>> Mana nods <<kana right? Ehehe...and she is?>> Yura moves in front of her and look at her face with more interest <<strange...could it be my imagination? I feel yokai’s auras nearby>> Rikuo shivers, I bit my lip nervous but Mana and Shiro look at each other with a knowing look.

I take Yura shoulders and push her gently but with determination <<please please, we don’t have to stay here in the hallway. This house is old, remember? Maybe it’s for that that you feel something like that. Rikuo, go and take the chips and the cookies...now!>> he nods and run away, without realizing that Mana follows him...probably to steal his sweets and Shiro with Tsurara follow her to stop her.

I take Rikuo’s friends in our private living room, making them sit on the tatami with some red cushions. Shima looks around a little scared <<it’s a little creepy...this house looks like some really old cinema set, it feels like monsters are hidden somewhere>> but then Rikuo returns with some chips, pop corn, mochi and cookies.

Kiyotsugu smiles <<good, now we can begin. Riko-san, if you want you can participate in the club’s meeting like a special guest! Also Shiro-kun and Mana-san can participate if they want>> I nod.

Kiyotsugu smiles <<now...we can have a special lesson about the difference between the yokais with our personal onmyoji Keikan-san!>> Shima looks puzzled <<are there various type of them? They are all scary monsters, I don’t need to know anything else>> Yura shakes her head <<you’re wrong, yokai can be divided into many different categories. Supernatural being such as ogres, tengu and kappa...beings taking the form of humans...paranormal phenomena which have taken tangible form, like the furaribi. You could say that about a third of all yokai are fire types and their goal is to be feared by humans. Among them, even more dangerous beings are beasts which have transformed into yokai! Because...most of them possess intelligence but not reason, they are extremely dangerous!>> I listen, but me and Rikuo know already everything what she is saying.

Yura continues to explain <<moved by their desires, the beast yokai will rip you in pieces and eat you! If you see one just run away>> she grimaces <<and lastly...the one who controls all these spirits is...the supreme commander of yokai...they call him Nurarihyon>> me and Rikuo freeze and Yura says <<according to hearsay...he’s always been in this very town>> I bit my lip tying not to laugh...if only she know. Rikuo is really shocked but nobody notices and Kiyotsugu asks <<i didn’t know that a yokai so powerful was here>> she nods with a serious face <<this is why I’m in Ukiyoe city...i will find him and defeat him! If I kill him his realm of fear will end!>> I put a hand on my forehead...this girl want to kill grandpa and destroy the clan!

I incinerate Rikuo with my gaze and he dodges my eyes as much as possible. Then Kejoro appears with some thè <<i brought some thè>> me and Rikuo freeze again...why Kejoro?!

Chizuru appears behind her with an apology gaze <<Kejoro-san please...i’m sorry Rikuo, Riko>> but Rikuo with a sprint runs toward them and taking Kejoro he run away. Chizuru bows in greeting and closes the door going away.

I bet that Kejoro wanted to look good in front of the guest...like always, although she had to remain hidden!

Kiyotsugu blushes and scream <<who were they?!>> and Shima biting his hands says <<why there are so many cute girls in this house?! Nura-kun you’re so lucky!>> I chuckle awkward and Shima blushes looking at me <<ah I mean...>> but I pinch his cheek <<so also me and Mana are cute? I’m flattered but it’s best for you if you look for a girl with your age>> he nods. Torii asks <<so who were they?>> and Kana says <<Rikuo-kun once said that he had some servants>> I nod <<you’re right, that was Kejoro, usually she works in the kitchen>> Yura nods <<and the other girl? She seems a bit young for working already. don’t tell me...underage work!>> I laugh really hard <<of course not! she’s Chizuru Yukimura, Shiro’s mother ahaha!>> they wined their eyes <<so young!>> and Saori curious asks <<let me guess, she had far to much fun at school and she remained pregnant at sixteen, so the father ran away. Is a classic>> I shake my head <<you watch to many films, she looks younger for her age. She loved really much her husband and they were happy, but he died>> Shima nods <<poor thing, later give her my condolences. But for having a full-grown son she’s really young>> I chuckles <<if you say so>> but then the door opens and mum enters with the thè that Kejoro failed to serve. She was smiling like always <<hello, please do as if you were at home>> and she goes away. Kiyotsugu asks <<who was that?>> I smile proud <<my and Rikuo’s mum, she’s the best>> but they jumps shocked <<so young!>> I chuckles <<well, I was born when she was sixteen>> Saori grins <<so naughty, I bet that your dad is young like her...maybe they were in the same class!>> but Kana shuts her up <<Saori! I’m...i’m sorry Riko-san> I bit my lip, looking at my side feeling a bitter sadness <<she didn’t know, you don’t have to apologize. My father was killed when me and Rikuo were little>> Saori covers her mouth with sorrow eyes <<i’m an idiot, I’m really sorry>> I shake my head and stand up <<don’t worry, please continue to drink your thè, I’m going to find Rikuo>> and run outside closing the door.

I run in front of the kitchen, seeing Rikuo and the others. I take Rikuo’s shoulder shaking him <<oi moron! What the hell you were thinking when you invited an exorcist in our house?!>> Kubinashi comes out from his hideout nearby <<the young mistress is right, if that girl finds us out we have to eliminate her>> Rikuo almost passed out <<eliminate?! No! You can’t!>> Mana sighs <<then kick her out, she’s sharp...she will find us sooner or later>> Shiro nods <<she already suspected me and Mana, Rikuo...for her and our safety send her away>> Rikuo nods and run back <<i understand! But you all stay hidden!>> and he disappears behind the corner.

I sigh exasperated <<of all his classmate...why a onmyoji? I will go in the dojo now, who want to train with me?>> Chizuru smiles <<can I watch? Your my student in the end>> I nod <<of course, your advice help really much>> she winks <<i lived with the best samurais In the past>> and we go toward the dojo with Mana and Shiro.

We arrive in the dojo and we begin to spar with each others with bamboo sword, under Chizuru’s strict gaze. After some time Yura suddenly enters the dojo, followed by the others humans and Rikuo...and he is sweating cold. Yura walks toward us <<this is really odd, I just feel some yokai’s energy from here>> and out of the corner of my eyes I see Kubinashi and Kurotabou hiding in the ceiling, between two beams...those idiots. They lean out to see what is happening, but Yura quickly looks up and they hide again...she’s really good.

Chizuru gently smiles at her <<Riko said that you are a onmyoji, it’s incredible for a girl of your age>> Yura blushes a little <<thank you Yukimura-san. I disturb your training...i’m sorry>> Mana is ready to fight and Shiro is looking angry at Kurotabou and the other yokais hidden around...but for Rikuo’s friend he looks like he is angry for the interruption.

Then a new person enters the dojo, surprised to find guests. Grandpa smiles <<oh? We have guests. Hello kids, I’m Riko and Rikuo’s grandfather>> I freeze….shit! Why now grandpa?!

Rikuo trembles biting his nails. Grandpa takes a little bag from his kimono and offer it to them <<candies?>> he...he looks like a normal grandfather. wait...they're my candies!

Grandpa smiles <<it’s so rare that my grandson invite his friends>> Yura takes a candy...without suspecting anything...the yokai that she want to kill is in front of her, but she is unable to feel his aura, grandpa is incredible.

Grandpa chuckles <<you all look like good people, please keep looking after my stupid grandchildren>> Kiyotsugu grins confidently <<don’t worry, from today even Riko-san is a member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol! I’m the chief so it’s my duty to watch over my subordinate>> I blink in surprise <<wait what?...Wait a moment! Since when?!>> but Kiyotsugu ignores me and continue to speak <<even Nakajima-san and Hijikata-san are new member of course! They are high students so they can participate when they can>> Shiro and Mana run away really quickly, making Chizuru laughs, but i wave my bamboo sword angry <<i’m also a high student! Why I have to participate every time?!>> Kiyotsugu chuckles <<you are Nura-kun’s sister! you’re brother is an important fellow and now you are too!>> and he begins to laugh. I tried to respond...but it was useless. I whisper to Rikuo <<now I understand why you said that it’s impossible to say no to him>> Rikuo nods sighing <<when I said that they invited themselves...I wasn’t kidding>>

...

after a few hours Rikuo’s friends went home.

The sun had just set and the dark sky is slightly cloudy. Rikuo sitting next to me on the engawa is sipping a cup of thè <<in the end...it went well>> I nod drinking my thè <<but you have to be more careful, it’s a good thing to have human friends, I also have some...but you today put our family and that little girl in danger. An onmyoji is not something to joke about. No one can beat grandpa, the great lord of yokais...but compared to him we are helpless>> he nods thoughtful <<you’re right but...Yura doesn’t look evil. I wonder why she didn’t react in front of grandpa>> I smile <<i ask him about that early, do you want to guess his answer?>> he chuckles <<because he is Nurarihyon>> I nod happily <<Nurarihyon is a special yokai, he can enter in people house without be seen and steal food. He steals always from our neighbor but they didn’t catch him...not even once. He can hide his presence in front of a onmyoji, he also told me that once he entered the onmyoji’s most important house and stole tobacco>> Rikuo widens his eyes <<what?! Really? Ah, a normal yokai tremble if he meets a onmyoji, but grandpa stole from their food storage>> we laugh happy, listening to the noise inside the house, the yokai are throwing a party again.

Then a little gray mouse in a kimono appear in the garden and walks in front of us bowing. We look at him in surprise and I ask <<who are you? I’ve never seen you around here, are you a yokai from the city?>> he nods <<you are the young master and the young mistress, right? I am grateful that you are giving me some of your time. I’m an emissary from the Kyuso clan>> I jump up <<from Kyuso clan?!>> Rikuo looks at me curious <<who are they?>> I sigh putting my hands on my hips <<come on Rikuo, you don’t know something like that? They are a clan made of rat demons, some time ago they were part of the Nura clan, but grandpa expelled them because they began to attack humans, especially their boss. So, why the leader from an exiled clan send an emissary?>> the mouse nods <<what you said it’s correct, but in this moment our clan is divided...our leader is an evil yokai so me and others ran away, now we live in the 15 district. The truth is...i saw it happen! Your friends who were here this afternoon...miss Keikan Yura and miss Ienaga Kana have been kidnapped! And the responsible is the leader of the Kyuso clan>> we freeze in shock.

Rikuo takes my wrist <<lead the way!>> and he begins to run, dragging me behind him. I plant my foot <<wait a moment Rikuo! What...what can we do alone? We need to tell the others first>> he turn around and looks at me, but his innocent eyes now are different...they are a concentrate of anger, confidence and courage <<don’t you remember what happened three years ago with Gagoze?! If we tell the others they will try to stop us because we want to save two humans!>> the little mouse nods <<i’m sorry but Rikuo-sama is right, yokai don’t save humans...only the commander can order something like that. I’m sure that someone will follow you anyway, but they will end hurt or worse in the fight because they would be to few>> I’m sure that Mana, Shiro, Tsurara and some others will follow us if we ask but...i can’t put them in danger like this. Rikuo looks at me with a serious gaze and tightens his grip on my wrist <<i need you...please. I’m also sure that no one want to save a onmyoji>> I nod <<let me take my sword>> he nods letting me go, so I run in the dojo taking my katana near the entrance. The sword sheath is black and the handle is red. I tie it on my obi and with Rikuo we run away...outside the safe walls of house Nura.

…

After a long run we stop in a shopping street, in front of a host club. The little mouse left us early, because for him is really dangerous to stay here, so he pointed to this building before disappear. Rikuo grimaces <<it’s a club for adults...are we sure that is the right place?>> I nod <<it makes sense, our soldiers don’t patrol very much place like this because there are to many humans>> Rikuo nods <<okay so...how do we get in?>> but then I hear a noise and taking my sword I push Rikuo behind me. I parry the attack from a rat demon, big like a human but with the head like a rat and long and big claws. I tight my hand on the handle of my katana counting the enemy around us...they are six and we are surrounded.

I snap my tongue whispering <<Rikuo, I think...that we made a terrible mistake coming here alone. We’re not gonna make it>> he grits hit teeth <<Riko...i will surrender myself and maybe they will let you go>> I quickly shake my head <<don’t you dare...i will not run away without you. I’m going to protect you!>> he takes my sleeve <<please Riko...don’t be stupid>> one of the yokai step forward and we step back. Rikuo trembles <<i can’t bear the idea that you sacrifice yourself for me...not again. I want to protect you too!>> I feel a little happy to hear that but...i look at him hiding my tension and my fear with a little smile <<Rikuo, do you remember the big scar on my back? It's a proof that I will protect you forever. I’m your big sister, if they want to hurt you they have to kill me first>> and the yokais attack together.

I parry the first two attack, but I feel their claws scratch my cheek, my arms, my legs tearing my yukata in those places. My blood starts to flow, staining the fabric...but I stay in my place, preventing them from hurting Rikuo.

Rikuo screams my name, but I ignored him and raising my sword I attack the nearest enemy. The blade cut away his head in a second. The blood splatter everywhere, even in my face, but the comrades of the death yokai used that second when my sword was up for pass me and take Rikuo.

I stop immediately, with the katana still raised near the body without head...that falls with a thud. The yokai who got Rikuo points his claws on his neck, holding his collar for not letting him escape <<drop the sword or he’s death>> Rikuo tried to shake his head <<no big sister! don’t do it!>> I tremble with rage and fear, but I drop the sword holding up my hands.

The sword falls on the ground, making a dull noise.

…

They throw us on the ground, taking our breath away painfully. Our new scratches and bruises on our bodies burns even more. The local’s floor is cold, but the yellow light in the big room makes everything more scary. We gasp in pain, but Rikuo with difficult stands up and staggers toward me. With his help I too get back to my feet <<where are we?>> but then a different type of light turns on and in the end of the room we see a big cage covered with a green cloth and in front of it there is a man sitting on a gold couch. The man have long blonde hair and dark red eyes...he looks like a human host but there is not doubt that he is a demon.

The man smiles arrogant <<it’s a pleasure to finally meet you two, I am the Kyuso clan’s chief, also my name is Kyuso>> I struggle to stand up <<w..what do you want from us? Why did you lure us into a trap?>> Rikuo trembles in rage <<if you just wanted to talk to us, you could have just asked! You have no right to pull in the middle of it my friends and hurt my sister!>> Kyuso grins <<talk...don’t make me laugh. I told my men not be rough with you two, but I see that it was not possible. Woman, even if you are a human I’m happy to see that you’re not afraid to get your hands dirty>> I growl at him <<as long as you threat the lives of my friends or my family...i’m ready to kill everyone on my or Rikuo way!>> he chuckles <<you have some temper, it’s a good thing in a woman and you’re a Nura, a spicy combination. Well, let’s get to it...even if you are humans you are still the self-proclaimed third and his beautiful vice-commander>> Rikuo takes a step forward <<give my friends back!>> but Kyuso ignores him <<the Nura clan no longer has the power to fulfill our ambitions. The age of honor and justice have long since passed, do you understand?>> and the green cloth disappears, letting us see Kana and Yura passed out in the cage.

Rikuo begins to run toward them, but they quickly hit him brutally with a kick sending him to the ground, crushing him by putting a foot on his back making him groan in pain. I charge screaming angry, punching the bastard that hurt Rikuo. The rat jumps back, putting his hands around his broken nose, but before I can do anything else, an iron grip grabs me by the hair, scratching the back of my neck. I scream and squirm, but Kyuso pulls me against his body, squeezing his arm around me blocking my arms and lifting me off the ground. I shiver in disgust feeling his breath against my neck <<now listen very careful, brats, miserable yokai like those in the Nura clan will not be able to survive into the new era for us true monsters>> he looks at Rikuo <<I want you to send a message where you will declare that you won’t inherit the third commander position, also that your sister will not neither in your place and that she will not become the vice-commander of the Nura clan. Do this...and you can have your friends and your beloved sister back. Do it before dawn or they will die>> I try to bite him and free myself kicking him with all my strength without success <<no Rikuo! don’t do it! Gh!>> Kyuso pulls my hair harder. Rikuo looks at me helpless <<if...if I do that...will you keep your word?>> Kyuso chuckles <<of course, go now or I might decide to kill one of them for fun>> Rikuo stands up and looks at me in the eyes <<wait for me>> and turning around he goes away.

As soon as the doors closes behind Rikuo, Kyuso throws me harsh on the ground and i hit my head real hard.

I begin to see black spots but I hear clearly their laugh, but I ignored them and slowly get up, holding my aching head. I feel wet on my hand and when I move it away from my head I see blood. Kyuso laughs loud <<you’re so weak! You are really only a pathetic human if that’s all it takes for make you bleed ahahah! Well...i think that I will eat one of the girls in the cage, as long as there is one alive that Rikuo will make everything I will tell him>> I stand up gritting my teeth, feeling my necklace on my neck.

What is this sensation? My blood...is hot <<you...fucking bastard. you’re right, I’m human but there is one thing that you’re forgetting...even like this I’m...i’m still Nurarihyon’s granddaughter! My body is weak but my soul...is the soul of a yokai!>> they freeze in shock and I chuckles spitting blood <<you are only a rotten stupid rat that kidnap girls because...you’re only a coward>>

my...my blood is almost as if it is boiling in my veins. Since when I am so cocky? I want...to fight.

The slap was so strong that it bent my head sending me back to the ground. I feel the blood fill my mouth and as a reflex I spat it out, closing my eyes. The fire in me stops and the first kick in my side left me breathless.

He continued to kick me in the abdomen and the pain was so intense that for a moment I lost consciousness, but he continued.

I don’t know how much time passed, but the only thing that I’m able to feel is the pain of my broken ribs every time I breath.

Kyuso stops and kneel down, taking my wrist near his face <<let’s see if you will have that big mouth after this>> and he stands up, for kick my arm on the elbow breaking my arm in half. I scream in agony seeing only red and black for a minute and Kyuso laughs <<stupid bitch, this isn’t over!>> but a man put a hand on Kyuso shoulder <<easy there...remember our deal>> Kyuso snaps his tongue angry <<Hisao...bastard...>> but left me alone and after that I manage to see the man named Hisao in the face. He is tall, with a white skin like snow...but on his cheeks there are blue scales. His snake eyes are yellow and his long hair are green. He grins happy, leaning towards me holding his hands in the sleeves of his blue kimono <<you sure had a good time beating her, but we need her alive>> and humming a disturbing tune he snaps his fingers <<now…i need to keep my part in the deal with that person but...>> he grins <<i will not do it...my friend paid more, so sleep well princess...>> and from his sleeve he takes a bizarre little white jar, which produces smoke. He brings it closer to me <<this is one of the last doses, but if we can get rid of such nuisance I would say that it is well used>> I try not to breath, but the pain in my ribs is so painfully that in the end I breath it...and everything becomes dark.

…

Cold...i wake up slowly opening my eyes seeing the dark sky. Is snowing...so pretty but...where I am?

The pain is still here and I can’t move because of it. I try at least to move my legs, but then I hear someone running nearby. A tiny figure enters the alley and then she hides behind some nearby barrels. She’s so terrified that she hasn’t notice me yet behind her in the middle of the dark alley.

I try to see her better and when I focus on her face my heart skips <<Chizur...coff! Coff!>> Chizuru jumps scared and turns around. She widens her eyes and trembles, but then she looks in the next street with caution and quickly crawls next to me. She grabs me by the shoulders and with difficulty hides me with her behind the barrels.

I groan from the pain but she looks at me whispering <<shh! If they find us they will kill us! I know that you’re in a great pain and I promise that if we survive I will help you>> she...she doesn’t recognize me? what’s happening?! She looks a little different, but she is Chizuru, I’m certain!

I hear some men’s angry voices nearby, so I sit up with her help, with my back on the wall. The moonlight shines upon three men, dressed like old samurai...actually, everything around here look ancient. They begin to scream with anger searching a kid who ran away from them...Chizuru perhaps?

Chizuru trembles and put her hand on his kodachi handle but...where is her katana? She steps back a little, but her foot brushes again my broke arm. I gasp in pain and Chizuru quickly jumps back whispering an apology, but the men begin to walk toward our hiding place. My sigh begins blurry and my mind start to spin really quickly, but then I hear clearly a terrifying scream followed by the men’s cries of pain. I look up with all my strength seeing two monsters with long white hair and red eyes drinking the men’s blood. Chizuru puts her hands on her mouth in shock for stop her whimpers, but the monsters hear her and begins to step toward our direction. I try to stay awake and move ignoring my pain, but when the monster found us a sword pierce him from behind killing him. There is a man in front of us now...with a blue and white haori...but then I lost consciousness.


	2. Shinsengumi

The dark road is full of yellow petals flowers and on the edge there are a few street lights. Rikuo stops and kneels down taking the flowers on the floor. I approach him <<what will you do with that yamabuki flowers Rikuo?>> he smiles and raising his arm he offers them to me <<for you big sister>> I blush and smile, taking them <<thank you>> he nods happy <<they are daddy’s favorite flowers, every year he takes us here for see them when they bloom>> I nod worried <<you’re right but...he become sad every time, I wonder why...but he likes them very much>> Rikuo nods <<you’re right, we can make a gift for him! Maybe a garland of flowers! So he will not be sad again!>> I nod smiling <<good idea little brother>> I ruffle his hair, but then a voice behind me asks <<do you want to play?>> I turn around quickly seeing a little girl, with long hair and beautiful black eyes smiling at us. She smiles kindly, with her arms behind her back waiting our answer <<if you want to make a garland I can help, I’m really good>> Rikuo nods <<of course!>> and I follow them hesitant near the bushes, for pick the garland’s flowers.

After some time a man really familiar comes closer...with black hair and golden eyes. I turn and smile happy <<daddy!>> and I run to him. He smiles with a kind gaze taking me in his arms <<what are you doing my sweet little bear?>> I chuckle and Rikuo shows him the finished yellow garland <we made a gift for you dad!>> he smiles surprised closing his right eye <<thank you my little warrior>> but then he sees our new friend, that is looking at the flowers with her back to us. Dad looks at her <<guys, who is she?>> I wrap my arms around his neck <<our new friend>> Rikuo nods taking his sleeves <<yeah! She helped us to make the garland for you!>> the girl turns around and smiles...but dad turns pale.

…

I wake up suddenly and sit up feeling pain all over my body. I bit my lip leaning forward for muffling my groans of pain and surprise. After a minute the pain decreases and I realize that I am in a futon wearing a night lilac yukata and my injuries have been treated. My broken arm is splinted, my head is bandaged like my chest and on my cheek there is a big gauze, where Kyuso slapped me. I put a hand on my chest but my necklace is not here...someone changed me and took it.

I look around me in search for my necklace, seeing that I’m in a small room similar to the ones in Nura House...but the vibe here is really different...there aren’t any laugh or crazy yokai that bicker with each other...here there is only a scary silence. I shake my head, I will not be scared! I’m a yokai daughter! it’s a joke if something like this can scare me. But...where I am? The Chizuru from the other night didn’t recognize me...and the yokai with white hair...who were they? it’s the first time that I see a yokai like that.

I think hard for a minute and in the end I decided that if someone will ask me something I will lie, I can’t say who I really am because if I am outside the Nura territory I’m in danger...grandpa has many enemies. Now, first I have to understand where I am.

The door opens and by reflex I pull the blankets up to my chin with my good arm. Chizuru smiles kindly and enter the room...now that I actually look at her I notice that she’s different from the Chizuru that I know. This Chizuru has short tied hair and her eyes are not kind and severe, but innocent and insecure. This woman in front of me is completely different from my Chizuru.

Chizuru comes closer and kneel near my futon <<how do you feel? You slept for two days. You are in pain? My father is a doctor and I can to help you>> I nod and put my good arm on my chest <<i feel pain everywhere, but when I breath I feel much pain here>> she nods <<you have three broken ribs, they will take time for heal...just try not to make any unnecessary movements and breath slowly>> I nod <<i understand but...where I am?>> but then a new person enters the room <<oh you’re awake! I’m so relieved>> he is a old man, with kind eyes and dark hair...he also is dressed with ancient clothes. He comes closer <<i imagine you’re very confused right now, but it is understandable. First of all you have to eat something, then we will think about the rest>>> and he gave me two onigiri with a glass of water <<Yukimura-kun, I’m sorry this was your dinner, but I will make you another later if it’s not a problem>> I take one onigiri and offer it to Chizuru <<i’m not really hungry now, we can share>> she looks at me reluctantly <<you need it more, please eat. Oh my name is Yukimura Chizuru, and you are?>> I take a bit from the first onigiri <<Riko...Riko Nura>> the man nods <<i’m Genzaburo Inoue, it’s a pleasure to meet you>> I nod <<the pleasure is mine, can I at least ask where I am?>> he nods <<you are in the Shinsengumi headquarters>> I widen my eyes shocked <<Shi...Shinsengumi? Like the one in Kyoto?>> he nods skeptical <<we are in Kyoto>> I turn pale...the Shinsengumi was a group of samurai that lived more that a century ago! And...if grandpa finds out that I’m a Kyoto he will be really furious...when dad died he said to never go to Kyoto, it’s his only rule that me and Rikuo can’t break. I don’t know why Kyoto is so dangerous, but I think that the reason is that this isn’t our territory and the yokai here are enemies.

Chizuru smiles with a supportive gaze <<don’t be scared, everything will be fine...for now keep eating, you need to get your strength back>> I nod slowly <<it may seem like a strange question, but can I ask you something? What year is it?>> Inoue grimaces worried <<January 1864, I think that we underestimated your head injury>> I stop breathing for a moment, it’s impossible but...there is not doubt...that Hisao send me 146 years in the past! What...what can I do now?!

But then Inoue-san asks me <<can you stand up? We need to ask you some question and it will be disgraceful interrogate a woman in her bed>> I nod finishing to eat <<my legs are fine, as long as you don’t ask me to run everything is okay>> Inoue-san nods <<follow me please>> and he stands up. Chizuru says <<Inoue-san, please don’t tie her wrist like you did for me two days ago, her arm is still broke>> Inoue-san nods smiling <<i didn’t mean to, please Nura-san this way...>> I pull back the blankets and then stand up, wobbling a little. Chizuru takes a piece of cloth and ties my arm near my chest, making a node behind my neck <<don’t move that arm please>> I nod thanking her and follow Inoue-san outside the room.

We walk on the house’s engawa...this house is in a old japanese style like the Nura house but it’s not old. Inoue-san smiles at me <<it’s lunch time, I’m sure that the others are in the main hall>> I nod and continue to follow him.

We stop in front of a door and Inoue-san opens it <<excuse me>> and he enters and sit in a corner leaving me alone on the entrance. I look around the room, seeing many unknown faces...but on the right there is a man with long black hair and violet eyes...Shiro? no...he’s not him, but I think I know who he really is.

Near the left wall there are three men, in front of me there are two more...and two on the right wall with Shiro’s father...and everyone is looking at me. I bit my lip fighting my fear. I feel really uncomfortable. A guy with brown hair and jade green eyes grins <<ooh? The sleepyhead is awake, did you sleep well?>> I blush a little <<ye..yes, thank you for helping me>> and I bow. A man with red hair and amber eyes nods <<don’t thank us...we couldn’t just let you die like that, what kind of men would we be otherwise? so...who's the bastard that did this to you?>> I tried to answer, but Shiro’s father speaks with a cold and sharp voice <<we are not here for small talks and we didn’t save you out of pity>> he is much more serious and...scary than Shiro. I nod closing the door and sit on the ground <<i know, but you still save me, I’m grateful for that so thank you>> and bow again just a little with my head. A boy with long brown hair and light blue eyes looks at me and blush <<so, what’s your name? I’m Heisuke Todo>> I smile a little <<Riko Nura. Sorry for asking but...what’s the real reason for me to be here?>> the man with jade green eyes smiles coldly <<so polite...but it will not help you>> I look at him annoyed...what’s his problem?

I keep his gaze and make a sharp smile <<so rude...but it will not help you for sure>> I narrow my eyes <<listen...i don’t know what’s your problem with me or why we are talking, but I know that jump at each other’s throats will not help anyone>> the man with glasses nods <<Nura-san you’re right, but we need to ask you a few questions>> I ignore the sharp and cold gaze of the man with jade green eyes and look at the man with glasses <<well then, I’m all ears>> and a man with gentle eyes asks me <<did you remember what happened two days ago? Please, tell us what you remember and who attacked a young girl like you>> I grimace, hoping that they will believe the lie that I think up early in a hurry <<that night...i don’t remember very well what happened, but I will tell you everything I can>> the man nods happy <<let us introduce first, I’m Kondo Isami, the Shinsengumi’s commander>> he points his finger to the man with the glasses and the one similar to Shiro <<he’s Sannan Keisuke, Shinsengumi’s colonel and Toshi...i mean, Hijikata Toshizo is the vice-commander>> I knew it! This man is Shiro’s father! I’m really in the past, there is not doubt now.

Hijikata barks angry <<Kondo-san! We already told you...you don’t need to introduce us to a person we need to interrogate>> Kondo-san widens his eyes <<but...Nura-san is a woman, we need to show some civility>> the man with red hair smiles <<i’m Harada Sanosuke and this is Shinpachi Nagakura>> and points his finger to a man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. I bow in greeting and look at the man with jade green eyes and the man next to him, with a white scarf around his neck. The man with jade green eyes looks at me with a mean gaze <<you don’t look scared>> I raise a eyebrow <<i should be?>> his grin becomes bigger <<we are deciding if kill you or not, you’re lucky to be still alive>> I face him really pissed off <<whatever you say you won’t scare me, because I will not die here>> but Inoue-san says <<please calm down. If we introduce ourselves we can begin. They’re name are Okita Souji and Saito Hajime>> Kondo-san thanked him, ignoring the fact that me and Okita look glare at each other for a long moment. Hijikata looks at me <<speak now>> I sigh <<like I said my name is Nura Riko and I came from Edo, where a few months ago two of my friends disappeared. I searched in Edo for many days, but then I heard from a traveler that they are here in Kyoto somewhere>> maybe also Yura and Kana breathed that thing and are here, it's unlikely but if there is a little possibility I have to find them. Kondo-san frowns <<two young girls disappeared? This is worrying>> I nod <<i don’t know if they are really here, but I have to search and help them>> Hijikata crosses his arms <<now...tell us what you saw the other night>> I nod serious <<well...i had just arrived in town and five guys attacked me. They beaten me, but for a lucky chance I managed to escape...so I arrived in the alley where Chizuru found me. My vision was really blur but I saw three ronins following her, so she hided near me and helped me and then...>> I bit my lip nervous <<those things attacked the ronins...they were like yokais with long white hair and red eyes. They killed them and after that they came for us, but...>> I put a hand on my forehead trying to remember <<a man...with a blue haori saved us and after that...i don’t remember anything else, I think I passed out>> Harada smiles <<you’re really honest you know? It’s not a bad thing but in a situation like this is surprising>> I bit my lip smiling a little...yeah, honest...i lied just a moment ago <<well thanks>> but Okita chuckles <<or she is just really stupid>> I glare at him <<you think I’m stupid?>> he rolls his eyes <<you don’t get it right?>> I grind my teeth <<really? So…let me clear what I think. Hijikata-san was really insistent that I told what I saw that night so...you are interested in the strange demons with the white hair. There is another proof for that...your haori, the Shinsengumi’s uniform...they were wearing it. Then you captured me and Chizuru, but you didn't killed us and now you are interrogating me. You take us here because we saw them...that is the problem right? You have a secret to keep and that secret is in danger because of us. I knew all of this, but I didn’t lie>> and to my satisfaction I see their faces become shocked and surprised. Okita looks at me with a scary and cold gaze and Todo asks me <<we could decide to kill you, are you really not scared?>> I grin <<who isn’t scared of dying? But I already said that I will not die here even if you will try to kill me. cut my arms if you want and I will use my legs...cut also my legs and I will use my teeth but I will fight back and live because I can’t afford to die here>> Harada looks at me with a funny gaze and put his chin on his hand <<you may be a woman, but you have more determination that some of our soldiers>> and he chuckles.

Kondo-san crosses his arms <<don’t worry, we will not kill you...even after that you are still a young woman and a civilian>> Okita sighs <<but if we kill her we resolve the problem, right? I will do it if is that the problem>> but Hijikata glares at him <<shut up Souji. We already decided that we will not kill Yukimura...so there is no point in killing Nura. The important thing is that she has to keep her mouth shut or we kill her. She will stay here under our surveillance...but she will not be my responsibility like Yukimura!>> why he’s so angry? Chizuru will be his wife so I know that he doesn’t hate her...what did I miss?

Kondo-san smiles happy <<don’t worry Toshi. Yukimura-kun became your page right? So I will take Nura with me, we can say that she's my page>> but Sannan-san shakes his head <<there is a little problem for that, she is still a woman, we can’t let a woman enter in the Shinsengumi. I was thinking that she can disguise herself like Yukimura-kun but...i don’t think that it will work, with such delicate face and curves it’s impossible>> I look down at my big chest...in fact it will be a pain in the ass hide my boobs. In the corner of my eyes I see Todo looks at me and blush again but I ignore it and sigh...i don’t know if my face is really so delicate but I’m happy with the compliment.

Harada nods <<you’re right, you will see that she’s a girl from miles away>> Nagakura nods smiling <<she’s a beauty!>> I cough in embarrassment blushing. Hijikata sighs <<shut up you two! it’s true that we can’t recruit a woman in the Shinsengumi, but we can say that she is the relative of someone...it will not be a pleasant situation but we don’t have other choice>> Okita crosses his arms <<we have>> but Hijikata ignored him and I look at Okita with a smug gaze...take that!

Sannan-san looks at Hijikata and nods <<it’s a good idea, it will be easy like this to explain why a woman is here in the Shinsengumi’s headquarters>> Kondo-san smiles <<problem solved, so who will be her fake relative?>> Hijikata answers quickly <<Heisuke will do it, they are similar in age and a little in the appearance>> I nod happily with their choice <<as long as you don’t try to kill me it’s okay>> Okita smiles a little <<Chizuru-chan can come in handy in the search of her father, but her?>> I roll my eyes without answer.

Kondo-san smiles at me <<we have a deal>> but Hijikata with a serious gaze says <<don’t think that you’re safe, if you try to escape we will kill you...the same is for speaking about the other night. A wrong move and you’ll die>> I frown knowing that he is not joking <<i understand, but can I continue to search for my friends? it’s something that I can’t give up even in this situation>> Kondo-san nods quickly <<is our duty to protect the civilians, we will search for them I promise>> i smile happy <<thank you very much>> and I bow. Then I remember something <<i have another question if I may. When I woke up I noticed that someone changed me>> Okita sighs amused <<you’re not embarrassed? It was really funny changing you>> I bit my lip holding back a vulgar response <<Chizuru already told me that she was the one that treated my wounds>> Saito sighs <<as you guess she was the one that changed you>> and Okita looks at Saito with the corner of his eyes <<how cruel Hajime-kun, you spoil the joke>> but Saito ignores him.

Kondo-san continues to talk <<don’t worry, Yukimura-kun’s father is a doctor and she is the only woman besides you, so you don’t have to worry>> I nod happy to hear that <<thanks, but that wasn’t my question. My necklace...do you have it?>> I frown clenching my fists <<it’s very important to me>> Kondo-san nods and take it from his kimono’s sleeves <<this necklace right? I would have given it back to you later anyway>> and he hands me the necklace.

I take it happy and put it around my neck pressing my finger on the kanji ‘osore’ for a second <<thank you>> but Okita snorts <<she doesn’t blink when you threaten her or when she finds out that she’s been undressed in her sleep...but she make a scene for a necklace? I don’t know if you’re stupid or just really weird>> I growl really angry and look at him <<you’ve been trying to make me angry or frighten ever since I came in, if you have a problem with me just say it! But if you’re just disappointed because you can’t kill me then find something else to do!>> and no one said anything after that.

I snap my tongue and blush a little feeling the other’s eyes on me <<it’s a gift...this necklace is a very important gift to me>> Harada frowns <<do you have a man waiting for you at home? What kind of man is he?! Making a girl go on such dangerous journey alone>> I shake my head chuckling <<no, I don’t have anyone like this at home, this necklace is from my grandpa>> and Inoue-san says <<you have to write to you’re family later, I bet that they are really worried for you>> I shake my head hiding the necklace around my neck inside my yukata <<they know where I am, If they need me they will come here>> I really hope that Rikuo and the others will find me soon, but at least I bought myself some time to figure out how to get home myself.

Sannan-san nods <<we resolve this problem, now Nura-san I think that you have to return in your room and rest, you may seem alright but you are still hurt>> I nod and follow Inoue-san that takes me back to my room where Chizuru was waiting.

Inoue-san goes away closing the door behind him and Chizuru takes my good arm and pull me toward the futon <<you have to rest now>> so I sit on the futon and she fixes the blankets <<what happened?>> I smile at her <<it seems that we will share this room for a while>> she smiles shyly <<i’m happy to hear that, we will keep each other company because we can’t leave this room>> I take a good look at her...i really miss the old Chizuru, I bet that she would have an advice in a situation like this...but for now I have to keep my promise and stay here, I just hope that Rikuo is okay and that he and the others will find me soon.

…

the cold air enters from the little window on the room’s wall. I sigh bored and put my elbows on the window’s ledge, looking at the white snow that covers the garden moving away my blue yukata’s sleeves from my arms feeling the cold on my skin. I sigh again and Chizuru, who was sitting near, looks at me <<you’ll get sick if you don’t close the window>> I snort <<if that happen I will have something to worry about...i’m so bored. We’ve been locked in here for two weeks>> Chizuru sighs <<i know but still you should rest, your wounds haven’t healed yet>> I ignore her, thanks to my demon blood my wounds heal faster than those of a normal human being...i’m alright but I have to pretend that I’m healing slowly like a normal person because Chizuru doesn’t even know that she is a yokai! How is this possible?! I can’t really reveal to anyone my true situation.

My arms and my ribs are almost healed, I have only a bandage around them and my other injuries are almost gone. I really miss Mana, Shiro and the others now...i want to see them and go home but I’m stuck here.

Chizuru stands up and comes closer <<i wonder for how long we will be locked here...at this rate I don’t think I’ll find my father anytime soon>> I nod even more bored. Chizuru told me how she came in Kyoto for searching her missing father...the doctor Yukimura Kodo that worked for the Shinsengumi months ago and now also they are looking for him <<Hijikata is in Osaka now, only he can let us out so we have to wait. Even I want to go out and search for Yura and Kana but we can’t help anyone if we are dead>> and I yawn. At least they let us in a pretty room with two comfortable futon and some clothes, Harada told me that they bought two simple yukatas blue and red for me in the city market so I just have to wash them and I’m good. Chizuru nods sad <<you’re right but...i’m really worried. At this rate we would remain imprisoned for life>> I roll my eyes <<you know Chizuru...i understand you’re point but it’s not a good thing that you said that. If a Shinsengumi’s captain hear you he might think that you’re thinking about escape...right Okita?>> Chizuru turns pale and look down, finally seeing Okita sitting under the window with his back on the wall <<ah! How...how long have you been there?!>> I bit my lip holding back a laugh and Okita looks at her with an amused gaze <<eh? You didn’t notice me? And to think that Riko-chan early closed the window on my face. I’ve been here for four hours, it’s my turn to keep and eye on you>> I nod <<it make sense...you listen to everything we say for prevent our escape or kill us>> Chizuru puts her hands on the wall, hiding her face completely embarrassed...i admit that making fun of this Chizuru is funny...she is so naive.

I look at Okita with the corner of my eyes <<at lest I take comfort in knowing that you too are bored>> he looks at me <<you could try to escape, so I can chase you and kill you>> I half smile <<but like this it would be fun only for you, it won’t be fair. You really don’t have anyone else to bother?>> he crosses his arms <<don’t flatter yourself, if I wasn’t working I’ll be somewhere else>> I sigh and look at the garden <<asshole>> he grins <<bitch>> Chizuru looks at us in disbelief <<i can’t understand if you are getting along or if you hate each other>> I look at her annoyed <<do you really think that someone can get along with a man like him?>> Okita sighs <<oh really? Do you really think that someone could stand you?>> I roll my eyes and try to answer but Saito arrives <<stop arguing you two...again>> and Chizuru looks at him with relief <<Saito-san, what are you doing here?>> he points to the two trays in his hands...he brought us dinner.

Heisuke appears behind Saito <<ehi why are you taking so long? If we don’t hurry Shinpachi will eat everything>> Saito looks at him with a stoic face <<i have to finish my work and guard these two, start without me>> Okita stands up <<never lose sight of them...this is Hijikata’s command>> Heisuke looks at us and say <<so? They can eat with us no? Look at them eating is really boring>> Saito shakes his head <<the vice-commander said to don’t let them leave their room>> Heisuke sighs <<i don’t see the problem, Hijikata is in Osaka now>> and after a few seconds Okita nods <<you’re right>> and he takes the trays from Saito’s hands and gave them to Heisuke.

Heisuke takes the trays without understand <<why are you gave them to me?>> Okita grins <<because it was your idea>> and he looks at me and Chizuru <<come on, come out...for this time I will not kill you>> I jump outside the window happy <<finally! I was going crazy in there>> Heisuke looks at me surprised <<are you sure that you can already move like this? You look okay, but you have still some broken bones...you don’t have to pretend to don’t feel any pain>> right...i forgot <<thanks, but I’m okay...i need to stretch my legs or I will never heal>> he nods smiling <<okay>> and we follow Saito and Okita.

We arrive in a little living room, maybe it's the private lunch room for the Shinsengumi’s captain.

When Heisuke enters I hear a stomach grumble and I see Nagakura with a hand on his belly <<finally! Were you trying to starve me? I even wait for you>> but he stops when he see me and Chizuru <<what are they doing here?>> but Heisuke stops in front of us <<i invited them, do you have a problem with that?>> and Harada smiles <<so that’s why you were so slow>> and Nagakura chuckles <<it’s not a problem, the food is more good if you eat it in company. Come on sit down that I’m hungry!>> we smile and sit down.

Chizuru sit between Harada and Nagakura, but Harada invited me to sit on his other side, so I did that, finding Okita in front of me...it will be a long dinner.

Okita grins at me, but I turn my head ignoring him <<mh!>> and I hear him chuckles. Heisuke looks at me <<come on eat Riko-chan! This is really good!>> he and Nagakura are already eating quickly and Harada rolls his eyes, but in the end everyone begin to eat the good dinner...because when Okita, Saito and Nagakura cook the food is really bad. Okita doesn’t know how much spices put in the meal, Saito cooks only tofu and Nagakura burn everything.

Harada smiles at me <<don’t worry, today it was Gen-san turn to cook>> I chuckles and nods <<fortunately>> he sigh with amuse <<at first I thought you were faking, but you’re not worried at all>> Chizuru nods <<Riko-san is really confident>> Okita grins <<i say she’s just stubborn, I bet that she grown in luxury with a good family and she doesn’t know how is the real word>> Harada frowns <<i have to remind you in what condition we found her? For our luck Chizuru knows a bit of medicine and helped Gen-san treated her>> I raise a hand stopping Harada <<thank you but...he’s right. I have a really good family, with a wonderful mother, a lovely little brother and the best grandpa...but I don’t see the problem, I'm calm because you all said that you will not kill me for now>> Okita frowns <<you’re also really naive, people can lie>> I clench my fists remembering for a instant that little girl with black hair <<i...know that really well>> I feel their gaze on me, but then Chizuru says <<Riko-san! you’re hands>> surprised I look down and open my hands seeing blood...i break my skin with the nails <<oh>> and Chizuru sighs <<please be careful>> I nod cleaning my hands on the napkin.

No one said anything and in the end I sigh <<ask away, I bet that you are curious>> Heisuke is serious <<it was those ronin fault?>> I shake my head looking down sad and angry <<Okita was right, my family is very protective...but there is a reason for that>> Harada nods <<don’t worry, you don’t have to tell us anything. The perfect family doesn't exist but I bet that you miss them>> I nod quickly <<of course! But for now I can’t go home so I have to bear it>> a few days ago I wrote a letter for my family, so Inoue-san and the others won’t get suspicious, but I wrote wrong the address so no one will receive that letter. Chizuru smiles <<even like that I think that they are really worried for you>> Harada nods <<if your family is protective I bet that it’s true, but I’m surprised that your father let her daughter travels alone, it’s too dangerous for a woman to do that. I bet that he’s worried for you like Chizuru’s father is for her>> I run a hand through my hair <<i also think that Chizuru’s father is worried for her...but not mine. My father...he was killed in front of me a long time ago>> Okita doesn’t even blink <<people die every day, fools more than others>> I jump standing up furious <<don’t you dare! He was not a fool! He was a wonderful person! You can tease me all you want but don’t talk about my father like that>> Okita is amused that I respond so angry <<if you attack me I will consider it like a escape attempt and I will cut you with my katana>> and he puts a hand on his katana. Saito annoyed speaks up <<stop Souji, you’ve gone too far>> Okita shrug his shoulder <<it was only a joke>> but Heisuke change the subject <<so Riko-chan...you have a little brother right?>> I nod sighing deeply <<yes, his name is Rikuo. I have two friends that are like brother and sister for me...but Rikuo is my brother by blood>> Harada smiles <<Rikuo? Your name and his are really similar>> I chuckle <<mum said that...it was my father that insisted to call us like that. With a similar name we could have more in common that only our blood...he wanted that we protect everything important together with happiness. My mum was really happy with the meaning behind our names so...they became our names>> Chizuru smiles <<you told me funny stories about your mother, she is really a happy and cheerful person>> I nod <<indeed she is>> and I laugh <<she always broke the dishes and kick grandpa outside the kitchen when she’s cooking with Kejoro>> Chizuru chuckles and Harada smiles <<finally you two smile together. Riko-chan is really strong, but also you Chizuru can chill out. No one want to hurt you here>> I look dubious at Okita <<really?>> but Okita ignored us.

Nagakura then raises his hand with the chopstick <<even today the dinner is not much...so ah!>> with a quickly movement he steal some Heisuke's food and the two begin to fight making us laugh.

But then someone opens the door and Inoue-san with a worried and sad face enters <<excuse me, can you listen?>> he shoves a letter in his hand <<it’s from Hijikata-san. It appear that Sannan-san was injured in a fight>> we turn pale and Nagakura asks <<how bad is him?>> Inoue-san frowns <<the wound is on his arm, but is really bad>> I cross my arm <<if they cut his nerves...he can no longer move his arm>> but Chizuru didn’t get the point <<but he is alive, for our luck>> Heisuke shakes his head <<no it’s not! Like this he can no longer hold his katana>> Saito nods <<you can’t use a katana with only one hand>> and in the end Chizuru get it.

Inoue-san sighs <<i will go to Kondo-san now..>> and he goes away closing the door.

Okita with a serious and sad gaze says <<if it will be necessary...we will need to use any medicine possible>> Nagakura looks at him with a serious gaze <<don’t say something so stupid, what will happen if the Shinsengumi hear that?>> what the hell are they talking about?

Chizuru asks <<but...Sannan-san is the Shinsengumi colonel right?>> Heisuke shakes his head <<you’re wrong, Shinsengumi is written with the kanji ‘new chosen group’ but we are talking about a Shinsengumi…!>> Harada jumps and punch Heisuke screaming <<Heisuke!>> throwing him painful again the wall. Chizuru screams and Nagakura stops her from run to Heisuke, but I stand up and run toward Heisuke, kneeling near him worried. Nagakura serious says <<you’ve gone too far Sano! Think of him and the girls as well...and Heisuke...learn to keep your mouth shut>> Harada breath deeply <<i’m sorry>> and Heisuke put a hand on his cheek <<no, I was wrong too...but Sano you’re too quickly to take a punch>> I gently take Heisuke’s wrist and take it away from his face, seeing his red cheek <<put something cold on it or tomorrow morning it will be swollen>> he nods <<thank you Riko-chan, I will go now>> and he stands up and go away. Harada apologizes to me and Chizuru and follow Heisuke. Nagakura sighs <<Chizuru-chan, Riko-chan...i bet that you are curious but don’t ask anything>> Chizuru tries to insist, but I put a hand on her shoulder <<okay, I think that it’s best if we return In our room>> Okita sighs <<for the first time you said something clever Riko-chan. The Shinsengumi Heisuke mention...is only a group of sad children>> I nod and drag Chizuru away.

We arrive in our room and Chizuru asks me <<why did you stop me? This story is really strange>> I sigh <<think for a moment! Why we are here?>> she stops surprised and scared <<for search my father and your friends>> I shake my head <<no, why we are locked here? Because we saw the monsters with the white hair. I bet that early Heisuke was talking about them...and if we find something else about that matter they will kill us. I understand that you are curious but think before speak>> she turns pale <<you...you’re right, I’m sorry>> I smile and pat her shoulder <<now that you understand everything is alright and don’t speak about it ever again>> but a voice behind me says <<so you’re not stupid after all>> I turn around seeing Okita on the door. I frown <<what do you want?>> he smiles <<or...you really want that I kill you or you would have closed the door>> i growl and close the door on his face, but I hear him laugh.

I look at Chizuru <<it’s better if we go to sleep>> she nods and turn around for changing...she is still embarrassed thought we both are girls. I sigh and untie my obi undressing me and walk in front of the wardrobe. I feel Chizuru eyes on my naked back and sigh <<you’re curious right? Every day you look at my back and didn’t say anything>> I dress myself and turn around seeing that she is blushing <<i’m sorry>> I sigh <<this scar...is something that I hate, but I’m proud to have>> she widens her eyes <<what do you mean?>> I smile sad <<do you want to guess...what did this?>> she frowns <<i...i don’t know>> I put a hand on my shoulder...thinking about the time that I saw my back on the mirror in my room at home for the first time. My back is crossed by a large and narrow scar, which starts from my right shoulder and reaches my left hip <<it was a sword> she turns pale <<with a wound like that...you’re lucky to be alive>> I nod <<i know. I really hate the person that did this to me...because she is the killer who killed my father in front of me and Rikuo...but I’m proud to have it because I shield and protect my brother from her>> she looks at me with sad eyes <<i’m...really sorry for your loss, you are really brave>> I grin <<no...don’t be sorry because one day I will kill her with my hands even if it will kill me...this is why I can’t die now. I will protect Rikuo and have my revenge for that day>> she trembles <<who...was her?>> I look on my side <<this is...really a good question>>


	3. training and cats

I turn the yellow page of the book on the floor in front of me, putting my chin on my hands. Chizuru looks at me <<Riko-chan, you really like that book, this is the third time that you read it>> I shake my head <<not really, but Kondo-san was so kind to give us a few books two weeks ago. I already read them all and this is the most interesting>> I’m stuck in the past...i think that It’s a good idea to study a little, even just for know how they lived in this era. I wasn’t so bad at school but I didn’t study this period so I know really little.

I know only that the Nura clan is in Edo and the commander is Rihan, my father...who is still alive. I want to see him...but I know that I can’t...if the Shinsengumi let me free I have to avoid Edo.

Chizuru nods <<i understand, but we can’t do much about it>> I nod but then Heisuke opens the door <<it’s dinner time!>> and Harada, behind him, slaps him in the head <<how many times do I have to tell you that you have to knock? What if they were changing?>> Heisuke blushes and apologize but we chuckle and follow him in the dining hall.

The dinner is really lively like always, thanks to Heisuke and Nagakura that are bickering stealing food from each other.

During this funny fight Okita and Saito are drinking sakè, Kondo-san is eating near Inoue-san and Harada is watching the fight with a smile on his face. Suddenly the door opens and Hijikata enters followed by Sannan-san. They are wearing a light blue and white haori...the Shinsengumi’s uniform, and Sannan-san has his right arm bandaged. Kondo-san greets them and they sit near him. Everyone look at Sannan-san with worry but Okita was the only one that dare to speaks with him <<welcome back Sannan-san>> Sannan-san answers with a forced smile and after that stand up <<i’m back, but I’m really tired so I will go to sleep>> Heisuke frowns <<and the dinner?>> Sannan-san shakes his head <<i’m not hungry>> and he goes away. Hijikata follows him with his eyes, but then he see us and frowns <<why are you two here? Who gave you the permission for leave your room and eat here?>> Chizuru looks down and I cross my arms, but Kondo-san answers before me <<ah no Toshi...it was me>> but then Heisuke says <<i invited them, so we can all eat together>> Hijikata looks at him in disbelief but Nagakura answers <<no, I did>> and after him also Harada, Inoue-san, Saito and… also Okita says that.

I look at Okita surprised but he doesn’t look at me and Heisuke says <<come on! it’s only at mealtimes. They didn’t try to run away for a month, I trust them>> and in the end he smiles.

Hijikata looks at him <<it’s only been a month, it didn’t mean anything>> Okita annoyed says <<if you’re so worried, why don’t you watch them all the time every day?>> and grins. Hijikata looks at him with a cold gaze, but Kondo-san says <<come on Toshi, they're really good kids>> Hijikata sighs <<Kondo-san...you’re too kind>> Chizuru quickly takes my sleeves and stands up pulling me <<i think...that is best if we return to our room>> I tried to protest but she shut me putting my dishes in my hands...but then Hijikata with a soft voice says <<only at mealtime>> and we stop surprised. Chizuru looks at Hijikata with big eyes an I smile and sit down...maybe this is the begin of the love between Shiro’s parents?

For a moment I look at Okita, that was already looking at me with a grin on his face, but I ignored him. Chizuru sits down and we continue to eat.

Heisuke smiles at us <<this is great, now you can eat always with us>> I nod smiling <<and we can continue to watch you and Nagakura bickering>> Nagakura grins <<you can say it loud Riko-chan!>> and he stole more food from Heisuke...so they start fighting again.

…

one week later

in the end we didn’t really eat together...after that night Sannan-san shut himself in his room, eating poorly and working too much. it’s seems that his arm isn’t healing really well.

I sigh looking at the empty room, because Chizuru is in the kitchen helping Heisuke cooking a meal for Sannan-san. I stand up and begin to walk in circle really bored, but then I hear a voice scream near the room <<ah! Hajime-kun catch him! Heisuke don’t open the door!>> I run in front of the window hearing Heisuke screams in surprise. After that I see an orange cat runs on the engawa and jump on the roof with a fish in his mouth. Heisuke, Saito and Okita run after him, stopping under the roof with angry faces. The cat look at the three men with a mockery gaze and Okita points the cleaver in his hands to him <<there is it! There’s only one fish for each of us!>> Heisuke sighs exasperated <<again that cat?!>> but Okita speaks directly with the cat <<hey you! If you don’t give it back, we’ll kill you!>> but the cat look at him mischievous making Okita more angry.

I chuckle and jump outside the window walking near them <<what’s happening? You let a cat beat you?>> Okita looks at me with an annoyed gaze <<do you want to die first?>> i roll my eyes and Saito says <<you shouldn’t leave your room without permission>> I nod <<i know, but you are screaming in front of my room . I want to help>> Heisuke nods <<thanks, it’s already three weeks that we are trying to catch that cat>> I widen my eyes <<three weeks?!>> and I look puzzled at the cat. I sigh <<we can forget that fish, but if we surround it...>> Saito interrupts me <<we are too few and the vice-commander has better things to do than help us>> Okita grins <<this is Hajime-kun way for saying that Hijikata mustn’t find out about this story>> I nod puzzled <<okay...but we can still ask Harada, Nagakura and Chizuru...wait, Heisuke where is Chizuru?! don’t tell me that you left her alone!>> I put my hands on my hips frowning <<if Hijikata sees her around the headquarters...>> Heisuke raises his hands <<calm down please! She went to bring food to Sannan-san with Hijikata’s permission, it’s everything alright>> I sigh in relief and Okita chuckles <<are you really that worried for her? You two argue a lot>> I roll my eyes <<we only talk, it’s something that mature people do instead of fight but...>> I shake my head smiling <<Chizuru is really naive, she can’t understand a lot of things and this fact gets her in trouble many times>> the Chizuru from my time is like a second mum for me, so i want to help also this Chizuru.

When I was born Chizuru and Shiro already lived with the Nura clan...and when my dad was killed it's thanks to her that mum recover from her grief, in the meantime Shiro, Mana and Tsurara looked after me and Rikuo...because even grandpa was out of his mind for a while. it’s natural for me to argue with Chizuru...because for me she is still the gentle, stubborn woman that taught me how to fight...also she is the only thing that I have from home beside my necklace.

Okita sighs <<Heisuke, catch that cat>> Heisuke widens his eyes <<why me?!>> Okita frowns at him <<because you opened the kitchen’s door and let that cat escape, so it was your fault>> Saito ignores them and Heisuke screams <<i didn’t know that the cat was there!>> but then the cat stands up and run away. Saito sighs <<he get away>> Okita looks up <<mh? let’s follow him>> and we follow the cat, letting Heisuke behind for distract Hijikata and Kondo-san with Chizuru.

I run behind Okita and Saito, following them in front of the north entrance of the headquarters...but then we hear a child cry.

We stop and Okita turns the corner and smiles <<hey, it’s the Yagi’s kid>> I follow him seeing a little kid in a green kimono crying in front of us. I walk forward worried for the kid. I look at him and sigh in relief <<it’s seems that he’s not hurt>> Saito looks irritated at the kid...maybe because he’s crying. Okita smiles <<why are you crying?>> the kid dries his cheeks but continue to sob <<it took so long...and I worked really hard to catch it...but the kitty ran away>> and then he looks at me. I smile at him and kneel caressing his head <<poor thing, you only wanted to look after it, right?>> he looks at me with his big browns eyes and then he jump in my arms hiding his face in my chest and continue to cry. I stand up holding him gentle, petting his back <<there there, it’s okay>> and the child calm down. Saito frowns <<so you’re the cause of this whole mess. You brought the cat into our headquarters>> the kid looks at him and then he restart to cry, hiding himself against me, so i frown at Saito and cuddle the child.

Okita looks at me amused <<you’re good with kids>> I look at him <<so what?>> Saito says <<i must get more information out of him. Hey, where’s that cat?>> but he scared the kid and he cries louder. Okita looks at Saito annoyed <<see? it’s because you made a scary face at him Hajime-kun. Take responsibility and make him stop!>> Saito looks angry at him <<don’t speak nonsense, you like kids Souji>> the two look at each other in silence, but then they turn toward me. I giggles <<you don’t even need to ask>> and I begin to walk back and fort, calming the kid humming an old lullaby. After some time the kid calm down, so I put him on the ground and kneel in front of him <<now...will you smile for me?>> but the kid looks at me with a shy gaze, so I put my hands on my face <<bero bero...>> I reveal my face pulling my cheeks <<bah!>> the kid looks at me for a second and then he begins to laugh...but also someone else begins to laugh really loud. 

Okita is laughing so hard that he was bent over holding his stomach <<ahahahahahaha! Oh man, I can’t breathe! That was incredible, i had no idea you can make a face like that>> I look at him surprised. Saito sighs <<this is absurd, I can’t understand you Souji>> Okita stops laughing and look at Saito <<come on don’t be like that, if something is hilarious you can’t help but laugh>> Saito shakes his head <<you haven’t learned to restrain yourself, there are limits and you laughed too much. it’s that kind of attitude that makes me believe you’ve lost sight of why we are here>> Okita crosses his arms smiling <<okay, maybe I did go too far but it was Riko-chan fault, she was so funny>> well...it’s the first compliment he gives me...it’s a start.

Saito frowns <<i will go search for the cat on my own. I only hope that you two get serious about this quickly. Nura-san, look after the child and send him away...this is not a place for a kid>> and he goes away.

The kid takes my hand, hiding behind my legs <<the scary man is gone?>> Okita nods <<yes, that sour face is gone. Now...why don’t you tell us where that cat went?>> the kid looks at him reluctant and I got an idea <<because we have to help it, right Okita?>> Okita looks at me for a moment, but in the end nods. The kid looks at me <<you’re kind...so you won’t hurt the cat right?>> I put a hand on my chest <<i swear on my life>> the kid nods <<the kitty was up in that tree a little bit ago, but it climbed up on the roof and ran off in that direction>> and he points in the direction of the south entrance of the headquarters. I nod <<i understand, thank you for telling us but now it’s best if you return home>> the kid nods, but then look at his feet shy <<sometimes...can I come here and play with you two again?>> I look at Okita asking for his permission. He nods so I smile and wink <<only if you tell us your name>> he smiles happy <<Tadashi Yagi!>> I chuckles <<well Tadashi-kun, I’m Riko and he is Okita Souji>> Tadashi smiles <<nice to meet you Riko-san and Souji-san!>> and after that he runs away, leaving me alone with Okita.

…

we arrive in front of the south entrance of the headquarters and Okita points near the gate <<there it is, he’s sleeping like nothing happened>> and he just walks forward the small animal and he grabs a fistful of fur on the cat’s back and lifts it up into the air one-handed. The cat squirms meowing loud and I run in front of Okita stealing the cat from his grip, holding it on my chest <<hey! What are you doing?!>> the cat scratches my cheek but I ignored it and rub behind his ears <<easy little one, I don’t want to hurt you>> and the cat stops squirm and begin to purr happy in my arms. Okita looks at me confused <<i don’t understand your problem>> I glare at him <<don’t hurt it! If you are so rough with it you can easily break his bones and kill it! I promised that we will not hurt it and I intend to keep the promise>> he widens his eyes stunned <<i...i’m sorry>> I look at him shocked…did I hear right?

Yes...he really apologized, because now he’s looking at me with guilty eyes. I’ve never see him like this...he is like a small kid and he’s strangely cute.

I blush <<y..you have to be more gentle, especially with fragile living beings like animals>> he nods slowly <<i didn’t mean any harm, really...i just figured we had to catch it and that was easiest>> I nod believing him without doubt <<the important thing is that you understand. I’m sorry for yelling at you...for a moment I thought that you didn’t care about the promise with Tadashi>> he sighs <<in a way I made that promise too because he trusted both of us. I just didn’t realize that I can hurt it so easily>> he lowers his eyes and fiddle with the edge of his sleeve. He is really like a child...now I’m feeling guilty for scolding him.

I move closer and I hand him the cat <<try again and be gentle>> he widens his eyes <<Riko-chan...>> but I didn’t wait for his answer and i put the purring cat in his arms. Okita sighs clearing his throat <<listen, I think that you didn’t get one thing...i don’t just go around killing things for no reason, you know. I kill people and it’s my job. Killing humans is easy, but I didn’t know that it is more easy to kill animals>> I shrug <<everything can be killed and it’s the easy part...taking care of something is the difficult part>> for a moment he seemed impressed with my words, but after that he says <<if you say so, but it messed your face really well>> and playfully he taps my cheek, covering his fingertips with my red blood. I wince hissing for the sting <<it’s nothing serious>> but Okita grins <<yes, but you have to explain that to Hijikata now>> I turn pale <<crap>>

…

We eat lunch in silence, but this time I’m sitting near Okita and I feel everyone looking at us puzzled. I think I have judged him too quickly...he’s still an asshole but Kondo-san trust him and I begin to understand why.

Chizuru is sad because Sannan-san didn’t appreciate her help, in fact he thought that she was pitying him and got angry. Kondo-san smiles at me <<Nura-san, I heard that Yukimura-kun this morning helped in the kitchen. You are really good kids, so if you also want to help next time you can leave your room...it’s not fair if only Yukimura-kun can choose>> I nod happy but Hijikata frowns at me <<don’t take this as an invitation to leave, you’re both still under our supervision. Understand?>> I nod serious <<crystalline>> and then the door opens.

Sannan-san enters the room with his food tray in his good hand. We look at him in surprise but he just sits down <<supposedly food tastes better when you’re with a big crowd>> and he begins to eat making us smile.

…

ah...it’s so hot today! I continue to wash the laundry in the bowl of water with Chizuru under the hot summer sun. it’s already August but this hot temperature is really annoying. In the past months I didn’t found any clue of how to return home and I really miss my family...but I have adapted to this life well. The only strange thing is that I thought this was a dangerous city...but I didn’t see any yokai in the last months.

Chizuru stops washing the clothes, and looks at Saito near us in the garden, who Is training with his sword. Saito stops and look at her <<if you have something to tell just say it>> Okita chuckles sitting on the engawa <<even you Riko-chan, you were watching the water with dreaming eyes>> I blush realizing that he was watching me. I left the light blue haori in the water and stand up snapping my tongue. Chizuru looks at me worried <<in fact you’ve been lost in your thoughts for a week, what’s the problem?>> I bit my lips <<tomorrow is...>> I shake my head and look at Okita and Saito <<i was wondering if I can have a yamabuki flower branch for tomorrow...it’s important. It shouldn’t be difficult to find them...they bloom only in mid-spring or in August and in the first day of autumn>> Okita raises an eyebrow <<i never thought you were so feminine, but a small handful of flowers can’t hide your bad temper>> I sigh closing my eyes for a moment <<they are not for me...ahh forget it, it doesn’t matter>> Okita chuckles <<so prickly...you don’t ask for a favor like that>> I growl <<i wasn’t asking a favor! It’s just...a old story>> Saito sighs <<if you say it doesn’t matter...what do you wanted Yukimura-kun?>> Chizuru nods <<i was wondering if me and Riko-san can go out and search for my father, Kana-san and Yura-san>> I look at her surprised.

Saito looks at her emotionless <<that’s impossible. A fair numbers of people are trying to kill us during our job, we don’t have any soldiers to spare to offer you an escort>> I put my hands on my hips <<so? Do you want to find Kodo Yukimura, right? If the problem is protecting Chizuru I can do that>> Okita laughs <<you? Well...you two might be able to accompany us while we run our rounds, but we’re risking our lives when we’re on patrol. So you can easily be killed>> he grins <<you two will be a dead weight, and if you try to escape we have to kill you>> I tap my foot on the ground <<i’m really sure that I will not be a dead weight>> he chuckles <<really? Then...prove it>> I cross my arms <<right away asshole>> Saito sighs <<there they go again...shut up you two. Nura-san if you want you can demonstrate your ability to me>> but Okita stands up <<oh no Hajime-kun, I don’t think so. I will do it and...i won't show mercy. What do you say kiddo? Do you still accept?>> I frown at him <<of course>> Chizuru grabs my arm <<no! He will kill you! Please don’t do this Riko-san>> I roll my eyes <<oh please, trust me a little because...>> I smile at her <<i had the best sword teacher, she is one of the strong person that I know and my training partners were really strong so I’m confident>> Saito looks at me a little surprised <<your sword teacher was a woman? I doubt that she was from any dojo...they don’t accept strange student or women>> I nod <<you’re right, she learned from her husband but my family is formed by many strong warriors...my father taught me the basics and she completed my training>> Okita nods <<okay, let’s see what you got>> and I follow him.

We arrive in the dojo and Saito gives to me and Okita two wooden swords <<no one needs to get hurt seriously>> I nod and stand in the center of the dojo, with Okita in front of me.

I grab the sword with two hands and look at Okita <<i’m ready>> and Okita grins. He raises his sword horizontal near his shoulder, putting the tip of the sword on his other raised hand in front of him <<me too>> and we wait. Chizuru looks at us with worry and Saito raises his arm <<ready... begin!>> and he drops it. With an amazing speed Okita launches himself at me, using his weigh for give strength to his frontal attack. I instinctive dodge the attack with difficult, raisins my sword attacking from above, but Okita blocks the hit making the wooden swords bounce. He press his sword against mine with strength smiling with cold eyes <<ohh, not everyone can dodge my first shot, but you still don’t have chance>> and puts more pressure on the sword, making me step back a little. He has more strength that me...but I already knew that, I have to use my agility and catch him by surprise.

I move a little on the side, stopping my pressure on the sword...so the two sword pushed by Okita pressure fall down grazing my side. I spin around making a game of the wrist, freeing my sword, and i attack from above but Okita dodges jumping on the side. I feel new different eyes on me, but I ignored them and attack pretending to aim his right side, but Okita parries on his left blocking my sword. After that he quickly hit me with a powerful attack on the side.

The hit steal my breath, making me stand back in pain for a moment. I attack quickly hoping to pay him back, but we continue to fight hearing only vaguely voices nearby telling us to stop. it’s strange but...this is really fun! 

I smile without realizing it and also Okita is smiling. We continue to fight but when he attacks from above I forget that this is a friendly match and step on his sword, pushing it on the ground jumping really high. I press a foot on his shoulder and jump behind him, attacking immediately grazing his arm...but he quickly becomes serious and turn around and attack quickly...to quickly. I close my eyes waiting the painful blow on my face...but neither the pain or the blow arrived. After some seconds I dare open my eyes. Hijikata is standing near us, with the tip of Okita’s sword in his hand and he’s looking really angry <<what the hell are you doing?!>> I look at him in surprise, noticing only now that on the entry there are also Harada, Nagakura, Heisuke and Inoue-san that are looking at us amazed.

Okita sighs annoyed and free his sword <<isn’t it obvious? A friendly match...that you ruined just now>> I nod standing near Okita <<yes, it was for demonstrate what I can do. I don’t understand why you're so angry>> he frowns at me <<the match ended when he hit you on the side! Cut it out before someone get hurt!>> I widen my eyes...the match was over and I didn’t realize it because I was having fun <<oh...right>> I put a hand in my hair chuckling <<i didn’t realize, but...>> I turn looking at Okita with a big smile <<you’re incredible! I’ve never faced someone this good at fighting!>> he raises an eyebrow puzzled <<you know you lost, right? If we used real sword you’d be long dead>> I clap my hands <<i don’t care!>> he widens his eyes and start to laugh really loud, ignoring Hijikata that begins to scold him.

Harada approaches me and ruffle my hair <<you are incredible too>> Heisuke nods happily <<Sano is right, that move when you jumped behind Souji is really good, it’s the first time that I see something like that>> Nagakura nods <<i’ve never see anyone fight like this>> I blush <<thanks. Well I don’t fight only with sword...i can use also firearms and martial arts. I don’t have the strength of a man so I use my agility with different technique playing a little dirty>> Okita asks <<did your mysterious teacher teach you that?>> I nod <<yes, it doesn’t matter if you fight dirty...the important part is that you can defend the people that matter to you. She and Gyuki teach me this since I was a kid>> Saito looks at me <<Gyuki?>> I turn pale realizing that I shouldn’t have said that.

Inoue-san looks at Saito <<do you know him?>> he shakes his head <<rumors said that on mount Nejireme lives a demon with that name, it’s a really old legend>> I sigh without letting them see...of course my Gyuki is that demon <<oh what a coincidence, the Gyuki that I know is an old friend of my grandpa. When me and Rikuo were kids he used to reads for us many stories>> Chizuru asks curious <<so he’s also your friend?>> I nod quickly <<of course, he’s like family...just like the others grandpa’s friends, they all are like my uncles and aunts, but Mana and Shiro are like brothers to me because they are younger>> Heisuke asks <<even your teacher?>> I nod looking at Chizuru for a moment <<of course, she’s like a second mum for me and her son, Shiro, is one of my best friends>> Harada chuckles <<you really have a big family, so also Yura and Kana are like sisters to you?>> I shake my head <<not really, they are my brother’s friends, so they are mine too>> if also Yura is part of the family it will be a problem.

Hijikata frowns <<why did you fought with Souji? If you only wanted to train you could just ask>> Saito answered for me, explaining everything. After that Hijikata nods and give us his permission for accompany the captains in their patrols.


	4. Ikedaya

The Shinsengumi first squad walk in the streets of Kyoto. I look around being careful to don't lose sight of Chizuru and Okita, who are walking near me in the end of the row of soldiers. Kyoto is really a beautiful city, but the people are glaring at us with angry eyes. I look at Okita <<the Shinsengumi protect Kyoto, right? Why the people hate you so much?>> he looks at me with the corner of his eyes <<why do you care? Perhaps is because they are looking at you too? We warned you that our job is dangerous...maybe soon someone might try to kill us>> I frown <<i don’t give a damn for that, i just don’t get it...if you protect the people they are supposed to be grateful. The Shinsengumi must have done something really bad in the past if they're so angry >> he shrugs with a grin.

Chizuru smiles at me <<you always say what’s on your mind, I envy you>> I chuckle <<for so little? Well...it doesn’t matter, even like this the city is beautiful>> Chizuru nods <<this is your first time in Kyoto?>> I nod <<yes and finally after months locked up I can see it>> she nods.

Okita crosses his arms <<it’s a city like any other, but for a kid like you, who never left her home this must be ridiculously good>> I roll my eyes <<it’s true that I never left the region of Kanto, but I don’t see the big deal>> he looks at me <<it’s look like you’re doing a touristic tour, I remind you that you should be looking for your friends>> I stop annoyed tapping the ground with my foot <<we have done that for hours now...i can’t just question every single passerby!>> but then someone collides with me. I stumble for a second and turn around angry <<ehi! Watch where are you goi...ah?>> the man is really tall, with red hair and light blue eyes. We look at each other for a few instants...he has a strange aura around him...that makes him stand out in the crowd...fear...he’s not human.

The man bow a little <<my apologize>> and he goes away. Why...he looked at me like that? I don’t have any fear so he couldn’t sense mine...so why he looked like he knew me?

Chizuru looks at me worried <<Riko-san? Are you alright?>> I jump surprised, seeing that she and Okita are looking at me. I forced a smile and nod <<i’m sorry...i got distracted for a moment. I’m doing a terrible job...i’m supposed to stay alert and protect you>> she quickly shakes her head <<don’t worry about it>> Okita sighs <<come on you two...>> and we continue to walk.

After some time Chizuru stops and ask information about her father to a man, who point at one restaurant nearby...so Chizuru runs in that direction without waiting for us. I curse and run after her, but then three ronin block my path and another group attack Okita and his men. The three in front of me grin, probably thinking that I’m an easy target, so the one in the center turns around and begin to walk forward the restaurant where Chizuru entered early. Without thinking I grab a rock on the ground and throw it hitting his head <<ehi you bastard! Catch me if you can!>> and i begin to run away.

I continue to run, ignoring Okita who in the heat of the fight sees me run away and scream my name. I arrive in a deserted alley and stop unsheathing my sword for the fight. The three ronin arrived and block the exit <<now you will pay bitch!>> I glared at them and attack. They scream but with three blows I knock them out using the back of my katana.

I look at them on the ground and sigh <<foolish men, only because I’m a woman doesn’t mean that I’m weak>> but then a hit behind my neck push me on the ground, making me lost consciousness. The last thing I saw is a man with long blue hair and a gray gun in his hand.

Chizuru pov

when the fight ends I go out from the restaurant. The men in there tried to kill me only because I’m with the Shinsengumi...so scary, but Okita saved me. I look around <<where is Riko-san?>> Okita runs past me, going in the direction of an alley. I follow him worried, but when I reach him I see three men on the ground and Okita is in the center of them, kneeling on the ground with his back to me. I walk forward a little shy <<Okita-san?>> but he stands up quickly and without answer puts something in my hands. I widen my eyes seeing Riko’s necklace and her katana.

I tremble but Okita with cold eyes and a cruel grin grabs the one that was regaining consciousness. Okita without even blink stabs the hand of the ronin with his katana and the man screams in pain. I turn pale but Okita grins more <<i was wondering why you attacked us so openly, it was all a decoy. Tell me...>> he plays with the hilt of the sword, making the man wail in pain <<what do you want from Riko?>> the man ignoring his pain grins <<i don’t know but you’re too late...that brat now is in their hands>>

Riko pov

I suddenly wake up, sitting up looking around in the dark room. There are three men in the room with me...the one from early with red hair and light blue eyes...the one that kidnapped me with blue hair, violet eyes and a big black tattoo on his arm...and the new one with short blonde hair and red eyes. I glare at them <<who are you?>> the red head introduces himself and the others...they are in order Amagiri Kyuju, Shiranui Kyo and Kazama Chikage.

When Amagiri finished to speak Kazama walks toward me and grab my chin roughly <<you look just like her...too much for be only a coincidence>> I try to bite him but he let me go making me miss his finger, so i scream <<don’t touch me!>> and I back away a little. Shiranui chuckles <<what a temper...i bet that it’s from her demon blood>> I jump surprised, but I try to hide my shock. Kazama glare at me <<don’t try to hide it, you can’t fool us. You are like that human girl. You must be her relative>> I raise an eyebrow puzzled <<what the hell are you talking about? What woman? And for a fact I’m not denying that I have yokai blood in my veins, but for the most part I’m human>> he thins his gaze <<Yohime, you’re almost her copy. Maybe that man had another half-demon child in secret, because this time is a female>> I sigh annoyed <<listen...i have no idea who this Yohime is or who you’re referring to!>> Shiranui sighs and point his pistol to me <<it’s best for you to don’t lie, Yohime is the stupid human girl that lived more or less two thousand years ago...you know her and that arrogant bastard with her>> but Kazama grins a little and look at him <<stop Shiranui, although she’s a gray existence she has an impressive latent power...furthermore she’s a female with demon blood, it would be a waste if we kill her>> I snap my tongue <<you got it all wrong, you claim that I’m Yohime’s relative...a human girl that lived two centuries ago. Well, I’m nineteen years old so it’s impossible>> I stand up <<and I’m not a half-demon>> Amagiri frowns <<so what are you?>> but Kazama sighs <<if she’s not a half-demon she must be a demon only for a quarter>> I begin to walk toward the exit <<since you’ve understood I’m leaving>> but Kazama grabs my arms twisting it painful behind my back <<like I said...it will be a waste if we let one of us with the Shinsengumi...even if you’re tainted with human blood...your power is something that we can’t leave it be>> I squirm trying to free myself <<let me go!>> but his grip tighten making me squeal in pain. He pulls me against him <<only if you stop resisting>> but then I hear a voice downstairs screaming <<we are the Shinsengumi! Who serve under the lord of the Aizu clan! By imperial decree, everyone is hereby under arrest!>> and after that i hear the noises of many fights.

I exclaim with hope <<the Shinsengumi!>> but Shiranui opens the window <<i will go ahead>> and he jumps outside. Kazama grimaces <<the Bakufu’s dogs are here, do you really have so much faith in those fake samurai?>> I growl at him <<fake samurai? don’t make me laugh...at least they don’t kidnap innocent people randomly!>> Amagiri sighs <<we have no reason to stay here any longer, our work was over when the Bakufu’s soldier broke in>> Kazama nods at begins to walk toward the window pulling me with him. I scream and insult him trying to break free, but then the door opens and Kazama push me on the ground for fend off Okita sword, who runs in the room with Heisuke. I look at them surprised, but Heisuke attacks Amagiri and they go fight in the next room disappearing from my gaze.

Okita stands in front of me <<looks like we arrived just in time, aren’t you supposed to thank me Riko-chan?>> I stand up <<Okita...>> he raises his arm <<stay back now or I will have to kill you after all>> and he attacks Kazama, who parried his attack without difficult. They are so quickly and I don’t have a sword...what can I do?! Kazama is a demon...Okita can’t win!

But then Okita with abilities accomplishes to cut a lock from Kazama’s hair. Kazama then unsheathes his katana <<i see you can bite>> Okita grins <<if you’re not careful, I’ll do more that just bite you>> and he attacks again, but this time Kazama with a quick movement kicks him in the stomach, throwing him again the wall next to me. I run near Okita and take his katana, putting me between him and Kazama <<leave him alone!>> I want to protect him! Even though I’m only human I want to help him! I...i know that I can’t defeat Kazama but...i will be enough!

Suddenly a pink cherry petal enters from the window…and falls on the ground. I look at it noticing that no one else saw it <<...accept me...>> I jump scared hearing a feminine voice thunder in my head. My legs give out to me and I fall on my knees hearing only vaguely Okita screams my name worried <<...accept me...>> and a strange figure appears near the window. she’s a woman with long tall hair of two colors...black under and indigo above, but I can’t see her face because she is turned away. She turns her head three quarters and two long black strands of hair near her face prevent me from seeing it...but she’s so familiar…

Her pale lips turn in a severe frown <<...accept me and don’t give up the other...>> I can’t answer, it’s like I’m paralyzed. She grins a little...almost like she was saying goodbye and she disappeared with the cherry petal.

I hear someone coughing and when I look up I see Okita on his feet in front of me and...he’s coughing blood! I tremble scared and shocked <<Okita!>> and I jump on my feet taking his arms helping him standing up on his feet. Kazama is strangely bothered and angry <<a fear like that...now I’m certain that you’re like that man>> I bit my lip, glaring at him <<for the last time...i don’t know this man and that girl named Yohime! You are not my enemy, but...if you want to hurt more Okita or someone in the Shinsengumi...>> I feel my blood turning hot <<i will kill you>> but Okita with his last strength pushes me against his chest, putting his free arm around my shoulder and pointing his sword to Kazama <<you’re fighting me...>> he has blood on his lips and chin, his breath is heavy and rough but...his eyes are on fire <<so leave this stupid brat alone>> I shake my head trying to stop him because he can’t fight like this! He’s spitting blood, he has no more breath and he can hardly stand on his feet...but he’s still protecting me.

Kazama chuckles mocking him <<you want to protect this woman that much? you’re a pathetic fool. What are you hoping to do in that condition? You can hardly stand>> I try to pull Okita back, but he free himself from me <<i can still fight!>> but he fall on his kneels. Kazama attacks him but I run and put myself in front of Okita with my arms raised. Kazama’s blade cut a little my cheek but I didn’t even blink <<you want me alive, right? Take another step and I will...>> he interrupts me <<if you are really connected with those two...it will depends on what side you will choose>> but still he steps back and put his katana away. Chizuru enters running in the room but stops when she see Kazama. They look at each other for an instant, but in the end Kazama walks near the window <<i will come back for finish this matter, be prepared>>and he jumps outside disappearing.

Okita stands up <<wait! I can still…!>> he fall and I catch him in my arms falling on my knees. Chizuru runs near us <<Okita-san! Riko-san!>> I hold him on my chest trembling without saying anything and the noises from the fight downstairs stops.

Chizuru puts a hand on my arm <<Riko-san...>> and she help me make him lie on the floor. She looks around <<where is Heisuke-kun?>> I point the other room <<he went there for a fight>> she nods and stand up <<stay here with Okita-san, I will go help Heisuke-kun too>> and she runs away.

Okita closes his eyes breathing with difficult so I put his head on my kneels and begin to caress his head, cleaning the blood from his face with my sleeve <<Okita...thank you. You protected me, even though you always said that you want to kill me>> I feel like crying <<i’m...i’m really sorry, if I didn’t run away during the patrol...>> I rub my eyes. He sighs a little opening his eyes <<only...for this time I will not kill you>> and he feels asleep.

Hijikata and Kondo-san run in the room <<Souji!>> Kondo-san kneels near me really worried <<Souji!>> I hug Okita <<we have to take him to a doctor>> Kondo-san nods <<we are working to transport all the wounded, please stay with Souji until then>> I nod <<of course>> and I sigh.

Hijikata walks near me <<you’re hurt>> and kneeling he point to my cheek <<what happened?>> I cover my cheek with my hand <<it’s nothing serious, we will talk about this when this is over>> he nods and after that he run away with Kondo-san for helping the others.

…

Yamazaki, a man with brown hair and violet eyes, is an important member in the Shinsengumi. I didn’t met him before because he was in a spy mission, but now he’s back with another member named Kai Shimada.

Yamazaki comes out from Okita’s room with many bandages in his hands. Kondo-san runs toward him <<how is he?>> I reach them feeling my heart beat really quickly. Yamazaki sighs <<he has some broken ribs, but if he rest he will recover>> I sigh in relief, exactly like Kondo-san who puts a hand on my shoulder <<i still have work to do, can you watch over Souji for me Nura-san?>> I nod tapping my cheek covered by a patch <<of course, i'm already meticated>> and I enter in the room closing the door.

Without making to much noise I walk near Okita who is sleeping in his futon. I kneel near it and I watch him...seeing that now he’s wearing a white kimono, but I can still see his chest covered by heavy bandages. Well...if he continue to sleep he doesn’t have to feel the pain of the broken ribs.

Yamazaki enters the room with a bowl of water and some clean cloths <<here...>> and he puts them near me. I nod grateful and take a cloth, wetting it in the cold water and putting it on Okita’s forehead. Yamazaki then hands me two object <<Okita had it in his clothes, I was going to throw it away but Saito-san and Yukimura-san said to give it to you with this necklace>> I widen my eyes moved and amazed seeing my necklace and a little branch of yamabuki rose.

I quickly take the flower's branch and my necklace <<Okita...had the flowers in his clothes?>> he nods <<that’s right, now if you excuse me...>> and he goes away.

I sit down putting my necklace feeling a strange sweet feeling in my chest. I put my hand on Okita’s hand <<what I’m gonna do with you? You...dummy...thanks>>

…

The evening arrived quickly, Yamazaki finished is medical work and send me outside Okita’s room for resting, because I didn’t sleep last night like everyone else and I need to rest. I tried to stay with Okita, at least until he woke up but it was useless so I begin to walk toward my room. I stop on the engawa... i want to stay alone for a moment now and Chizuru is surely in our room.

I change direction and walk toward the dojo...at this hour no one will be there.

I arrive and with a sigh I sit on the ground looking at the yamabuki roses in my hand. Okita found it for me, I’m so happy….when he want he can be nice.

I hear someone walk toward me and I look up, seeing Harada and Nagakura with some sakè bottles In their hands. Harada smiles at me <<what are you doing here Riko-chan? it’s everything alright?>> I nod inviting them to sit down <<i only need some fresh air, do you want to join me?>> they nod and sit down. I notice that Nagakura’s hand is bandaged and I sigh <<so you are hurt too>> but Nagakura shakes his head <<this is only a scratch>> Harada nods but frown <<you too have one>> and he points at my cheek <<i hope for them that those bastards didn’t do anything else to you>> I shake my head <<take it easy, they didn’t do anything else>> he nods <<good>> but Nagakura points to my hand <<where did those flowers come from?>> also Harada looks at them <<they are yamabuki rose, they have many meanings... grace and serenity if I remember right>> I nod <<they also mean loneliness and distance...Okita gave them to me>> they widen their eyes. I chuckles seeing their faces <<yesterday I asked if I could have one branch for today because...it’s important to me>> Harada smiles curious <<flowers are made for looking at their beauty, if it's not what you wanna do then...why do you wanted them?>> I stand up with a bitter smile <<for this...>> I walk near a big oil lamp in the garden and drop the flowers in the fire. I hear them stand up surprised <<why did you do that?>> but I ignored them and i clap my hands together <<today...is the day my father died. Every year he took me and Rikuo to see the yamabukis bloom, because they were his favorite>> they didn’t respond for a long moment, but then they walk near me and clap their hands praying with me. I smile feeling sad remembering my dad, but really grateful for their support. I feel a single tear fall on my cheek and after some minutes we stop praying and sit down again.

Harada caress my head <<you’re a good kid, next time don’t hide something so important, we will help you>> Nagakura nods and begins to drink <<of course, we will bring to you every yamabushi roses in this city!>> I chuckles <<yamabuki rose, not yamabushi>> he shake his hand <<it’s the same thing>> and he continues to drink from the bottle ignoring his cup.

Harada shakes his head amused, but I steal his red cup and another bottle. I pour the sakè in my cup and drink it up in one gulp <<fiuuuu I missed this flavor, sakè can really warm up a person>> my throat burn in a pleasure feeling for a moment thanks to the sakè. I continue to drink under their surprised gaze, but in the end Nagakura laughs <<finally! A woman who can drink! don’t hold back Riko-chan, after a day like this we deserve it!>> I chuckles and nod <<i’ve been drinking with my grandpa since I was thirteen, he’s so funny when he’s drunk>> Harada smiles <<alright, but don’t overdo it>>

…

The next morning we all end up in the living room for discussing what happened at Ikedaya. Heisuke has a heavy bandaged around his head, but he’s already lively and happy like always, exactly like Okita that is already the old mischievous bastard i know.

Chizuru hands over to everyone who is hurt a cup of water with a small envelope containing a powder medicine. She gives one also to Sannan-san, that looks at her in surprise <<i have to take it too? My wound is already healed>> he’s right...his arm healed weeks ago, but in the end he can no longer use it.

Chizuru looks puzzled <<but Hijikata-san told me to give it to you>> Sannan-san looks at Hijikata, but he doesn’t answer. Okita next to me grins and eat his medicine <<Sannan-san, give up>> following his lead I eat the medicine drinking the water after <<so bitter!>> and I cough. Sannan-san smiles amused <<if it’s the vice-commander’s order...>> and he eats the medicine. Chizuru asks <<where this medicine comes from? I’ve never seen it before, do you need a special prescription?>> Harada chuckles <<the Ishida medicine? it’s special in its own way>> Okita nods <<Hijikata’s family created it. I’m surprised that you eat it without complaining Riko-chan>> I shrug <<i’m used to eating bitter medicine>> now I know where came from the medicine that Chizuru give us in the Nura clan when someone is hurt.

Heisuke exclaims <<yes! that’s right! The pain from cuts and bruises fly away once you take some Ishida medicine!>> he takes the medicine <<now, come on! let’s try it! Who knows if it’ll actually works...>> and he eats it making a sour face <<it’s nasty!>> and Hijikata kills him with his eyes raising his fist <<care to test it out?>> Heisuke raises his arms scared <<ah! Give me a break! it’d be too lame if I got hurt even more>> and we laugh.

After that Inoue-san looks at us with a serious face <<but I’m amazed that they were able to injure Okita-kun and Todo-kun, also they target Nura-san>> Hijikata looks at me <<what did they wanted from you? What really happened?>> I cross my arms <<well...during the patrol one of the ronin targeted Chizuru, so I just threw a rock at him and run away. They followed me and I knocked them out, but a fourth man hit me from behind...and I just woke up in Ikedaya. The man that kidnapped me is Shiranui Kyo, he has blue hair and a tattoo on his arm ...>> Harada interrupts me <<i saw him, he fled from the back door. He has a gun right?>> I nod <<the man that fought Heisuke is Amagiri Kyuju and the other is Kazama Chikage. I don’t really know what they wanted for me...they just continued to say that I look like a woman named Yohime>> Kondo-san asks me curious <<Yohime? Do you know her?>> I shake my head <<no, of course not...and I told them but they didn’t believed me. They treated me and in that moment Okita and Heisuke entered in the room>> Okita frowns <<i will win next time>> and Saito says with a serious face <<they said that they’re not on Choshu side, but the Choshu clan was holding a secret meeting at Ikedaya...>> Nagakura turns serious <<which means...>> Saito nods <<they may have been spies from another clan>> Harada frowns <<but why? What were they after?>> but nobody have the answer. I only know that they are yokai so maybe...their reasons are not so simple.


	5. friendship

Tadashi runs after me laughing <<wait Riko!>> I continue to run with a smile on my face <<ah! if I stop we can’t play anymore!>> and I continue to run. Most of the Shinsengumi’s soldiers and the captains went on a mission, for stopping the Choshu rebels on the edge of the city. Also Chizuru went with Hijikata for helping the wounded, so now I’m here with Okita, Heisuke and Sannan-san, because they are still recovering from their wounds. Kondo-san asked also to me if I wanted to go...but Hijikata stopped us, because those three yokai maybe are around the city and it’s too dangerous for me.

Tadashi continues to follow me, so I turn the corner but someone collides with me. I stumble a little and Okita looks at me annoyed <<you should watch were are you going Riko-chan, or you can’t do that either?>> I try to answer, but Tadashi grabs my leg <<catch you!>> and three other kids grab Okita’s leg <<play with us Souji!>> we both look at each other and I bit my lip for not laughing <<well well, I see that you have guests>> Okita sighs amused looking at Tadashi <<you too, lucky for you Saito is not here, or else you would have to make again that ridiculous face Riko-chan>> but Tadashi frowns <<next time I see that scary man I will not cry! If Riko is with me I’m not scared!>> Okita grins <<really?>> Tadashi nods <<also if you’re here I’m not scared, you two are good>> I smile patting his head <<if you say so...>> and I look at the three kids clinging onto Okita’s leg <<hello to you too>> they are three boys. The most courageous, with black hair and brown eyes, points a finger to me <<who are you? Girls can’t stay here>> I put a hand on my hip irritated...he’s only a kid and he's already says stupid things like this <<are you sure? Because you know...i live here>> and Tadashi sticks his tongue out at him. Okita crosses his arms <<be good, she is a Shinsengumi's prisoner>> I grimace <<thank you for the detailed explanation>> he chuckles <<it’s the true>> I roll my eyes <<it doesn’t matter, do you want to play with us?>> the youngest child, with brown hair and black eyes nods <<yes, you seem nice>> I smile happy to hear that <<i’m Riko and he is Tadashi, what’s your name?>> the kid smiles <<i’m Hisato, they are Jun and Seiji>> so...the grumpy one is Jun and the shy one is Seiji.

Jun frowns <<we don’t want to play with you, we want Souji so go away>> I cross my arms annoyed. Okita sighs <<come on, don’t be like this. Even the Sannan-san I used to know would probably be out here playing with us, but now...i don’t think he’d be too happy about it>> I kneel in front of Jun <<you know that naughty children are eaten by monsters? I hear that Gagoze is really glutton for them>> he trembles <<i...i’m not scared! I’m not afraid of monsters!>> I raise an eyebrow <<really? wouldn’t you be afraid to find a man without his neck in front of you? Or a beautiful yuki-onna that can freeze you for eternity?>> Hisato nods stepping forward <<i will be afraid, mum told me that the worst is their king, Nurarihyon!>> I laugh and stand up covering my mouth <<oh, so you know that big prankster, but he’s not a king...he’s the lord of all monsters. he’s their chief, in fact he’s my favorite>> Seiji asks with a shy voice <<aren’t you afraid of them?>> and he runs in front of me grabbing my skirt, followed by Hisato. I shake my head <<there are scary monsters but...i find some of them really cool, like Nurarihyon>> Jun sighs <<what’s so special about him? he’s only an old yokai that enters in your house and steal food...even a common thief can do that>> I tilt a little my head...noting that Jun’s movements and faces are mimicking someone, with a terrible result.

I look at Okita really annoyed, but he grins playing dumb. it’s not really Okita fault that Jun is mimicking him but...i really don’t need two Okita. Tadashi ignored Jun <<Riko, can you tell us stories about the yokai?>> I nod <<of course, I know many stories about them...but only if the others agreed>> and the other two kids nod.

Jun frowns <<we can play wherever we want and when we want. We don’t need your stories, besides we want to play with Souji!>> I sigh pissed off, he’s too young to understand that Okita is not mean and arrogant but sarcastic and bitter without cruelty...sometimes...i think.

I sigh <<well...i remind you that this is the Shinsengumi’s headquarters, not a play ground for kids. If I can’t stay here then also you can’t, because there are people that work here>> Hisato looks at me with a curious gaze <<but...Souji usually play with us here>> Jun nods <<and I don’t see anybody doing any work>> I cross my arms <<because now they’re risking their life against some bad guys, they’re protecting the city>> Seiji shakes his head <<no, they’re not...they’re just killing people>> I widen my eyes stunned. Okita smiles <<i can’t deny that. Sometimes people don’t do what they’re supposed to, so every so often we gotta off someone...but it’s not like we just go out and kill people for fun. there’s always a reason. But I can’t blame people if they get the wrong idea about us>> I frown <<don’t take their side please, the Shinsengumi even like this is a good thing, they are still working for protect Kyoto so they deserve respect>> Jun sighs <<they’re only a bunch of weirdos, why should they get to order us around?>> I look at him angry <<oi oi, don’t judge them so harshly, you don’t even know them. Look at Kondo-san for example...he’s the chief, but he’s really kind and gentle>> Jun doesn’t seem convinced at all, in fact, he’s not done being arrogant <<my dad told me that the Shinsengumi's guys are always going to Shimabara, they’re just lazy. And their chief is the worst...he’s the most weirdo. he’s so dumb, I saw him taking a walk the other day...he was just grinning like an idiot. How is he in charge of anything? He looks like a wuss>> I rub my head knowing I can’t get too angry because he’s only a kid...but there are still limits. I look at Okita <<oi..>> but I stop myself seeing that he’s smiling but...i don’t know if he’s angry or not. Okita chuckles <<mh?>> I blink...maybe I imagined it? he’s not angry <<you...don’t have anything to say?>> he shakes his head. I sigh pissed off <<ah forget it. Jun, you may be a kid but that’s no excuse for being so mean. If you say another bad thing about the Shinsengumi and Kondo-san, I will kick your ass out of here>> but Jun turns around ignoring me <<come on Souji, play with us!>> Okita smiles at him <<okay>> and he takes him in his arms, raising him above his head laughing <<upsy daisy!>> and also Jun laughs happy. I glare at them furious <<Okita!>> but Okita ignored me and continue to keep raising Jun above his head <<are you having fun? Being up that high really gives you a new perspective, huh?>> Jun nods happy...and then a minute passed...and another...another and another. How long was he planning to leave him up there? Should I stop them?

Jun stops laughing <<hey, Souji...you can let me down now>> Okita chuckles <<oh come on now, no need to be shy! I loved getting picked up like this when I was a kid>> and Jun begins to cry loud. Okita grins with evil eyes <<happy enough to cry?>> I cover my mouth, realizing that Okita is furious for Jun’s words...oh crap!

I run stealing Jun from his hands <<Okita stop! You are even worst that the kids!>> Okita sighs looking at me with a scary face <<why are you so angry? We were only playing>> and Jun screams in fear <<i’m sorry! I’m really sorry!>> but Okita chuckles <<what are you apologizing for? I was taught you’re supposed to say ‘thank you’ when somebody does something nice for you>> I put a hand on my forehead...he’s really the worst. Jun cries louder <<i...i’m sorry Souji! I was wrong! I won’t speak badly about your girlfriend and the Shinsengumi ever again!>> and he runs away with Hisato and Seiji. I blush <<he was thinking that...i’m your girl?>> Okita chuckling pinching my cheek <<you’re bushing, are you making naughty thoughts?>> I slap his hand away <<with you?! in your dreams smartass!>> he laughs <<really? you’re blushing more>> i cover my cheeks embarrassed <<i..i was only surprised that he thought that!>> Tadashi smiles <<but you’re blushing>> I glare at him <<not you too please>> and I sigh calming myself down. Tadashi crosses his arms <<finally that Jun is gone, he was really mean>> I look at Okita <<don’t you think that you went too far? Even though I threatened him I wasn’t serious, I can’t harm a kid, is not right>> he sighs without looking at me <<he made fun of Kondo-san. He don’t even know what he’s talking about...he had no right to say stuff so bad about him>> I cross my arms <<i agree but...>> Tadashi interrupts me <<you’re right Souji! Last time I came here Kondo-san gave me some dango, he’s really kind. Jun was really bad! speaking about Kondo-san like that>> I pat Tadashi’s head chuckling. Okita looks at me puzzled <<why are you laughing? You were angry a moment ago...you’re so strange>> I don’t really know why...but seeing them caring so much for Kondo-san is really cute.

I shake my head <<i’m just happy, Kondo-san is really a wonderful person and I’m glad that we three care for him, he deserve our respect and our appreciation>> Okita nods, giving me an honest smile <<you’re right. I was pretty happy you got so mad, you know? I saw you so angry only when I spoke ill about you father>> I shrug <<my dad was like Kondo-san...kind, strong and caring for the people that he loved...so of course I was angry that time that you insulted him, you meanie>> Tadashi looks at me with curious eyes, but I push him a little <<now it’s best if you too go home, you’re mother will be worried if you don’t>> Tadashi nods and give me a hug, after that he smiles at Okita and run away.

Okita sighs <<well...i’m pretty sure that those three will not come again for playing with me, but Tadashi will return for sure>> I nod <<he really like us...he’s a good kid>> Okita nods and looks around <now...what can I do? There isn’t anything to do...maybe I will go read something>> I raise an eyebrow surprised <<read?>> he grins <<of course, Hijikata’s secret poetry book...you should see his face if you just mention it>> I cough covering a laugh <<poetry book? Really? I’m surprised>> he nods <<maybe I will hide it somewhere, he will go crazy>> I laugh, knowing that this is a revenge for leaving him here. He crosses his arms <<what? Do you want to stop me?>> I shake my head <<not really...actually, I got a better idea. Come closer>> he learns forward with a curious gaze, and I whisper my plan in his ear, covering my mouth with my hand. I finish and he stands up with big eyes <<are we sure that I’m the bad one? you’re surprisingly evil>> I wink at him <<don’t flatter me, I’m not really a good girl>> he grins <<i can see that. let’s hurry up now, before Sannan-san find us>> I nod and we run toward Hijikata’s room.

We open the door and Okita pushes me inside <<make it quickly, Sannan-san could be here in any moment. I’ll keep a look outside>> and he closes the door. Geez...so bossy and the plan is mine…well, it doesn’t matter.

I begin to search around, stopping in front of the desk noticing that everything is hidden in the drawers, probably because Hijikata knows that Okita can enter here when he’s not around. I open the drawers, founding only documents and nothing else so I close them quickly. Then the door opens and Okita jumps in the room. He catches my arm and throw us in the wardrobe closing it with his foot. I try to protest but he covers my mouth, holding me against his chest with his arms...because thanks to the narrow space I am sitting on him, with my chest again his. I blush really hard feeling my heart beating quickly because also our faces are close...too much. He grins and put his forefinger again his lips, saying to me to be quiet. I nod shyly and he lets go my mouth, pinching my cheek with a big smirk...like he was saying that I’m a blushing mess again. I slap his hand away angry, but then someone enters the room and we look the wardrobe’s door, stopping breathing for a moment. I try to look outside from the small opening between the wardrobe’s door, avoiding Okita face too close to mine...and then I see something hiding under the clothes behind Okita head. Without thinking I lean forward, putting a hand on Okita shoulder, and i use my other hand for taking the white book. I hear Okita mumbling...like he was trying to warn me about something, but he didn’t finish so I just continue, and in the end i grab the book. I feel his hot breath again my skin and I turn pale looking down, seeing that he has his face on my boobs. I yell jumping back, hitting my head against the wall, and after i fall on top of Okita, losing the book. The wardrobe's door opens really quickly and Sannan-san looks at us really angry <<what...do you think you’re doing in Hijikata’s wardrobe?>> I tried to get up, but Okita blocks me putting an arm around me <<Riko-chan, I didn’t know that you’re that type of girl...pushing me like that in here>> I scream furious and embarrassed <<w...what?! You...you bastard! don’t lie! It was you that…!>> he looks at me funny, and without letting Sannan-san see, he used our closeness for loosing a little my obi, hiding the book in there. Sannan-san kills us with his gaze and we look at him intimated, so I blush keeping my obi together with my hands <<you know...this is not what it seems...we weren’t doing...>> he interrupts me <<there is not excuse for this Nura-san. I’m really disappointed in you two. Now...go outside and expect a long lecture later!>> we run away.

We didn’t stop and I follow Okita keeping my yukata closed with my hands, but in the end we hide inside Saito’s empty room. I fix really quickly my yukata, keeping the book in my hands without looking at him <<it didn’t go...exactly as I planned>> my cheeks are really hot, I can feel them together with my beating heart in my chest. Okita starts laughing and I punch him in the chest a few times, paying attention to his still broken ribs <<you pervert! Did you have any idea of what Sannan-san though?! You idiot!>> he laughs more <<you did it to yourself, you can’t complain to much>> I hide my face in my hands too much embarrassed for answering. He stops laughing but smirks <<who knew that you’re so soft? So kiddo...you’re not so little>> I blush more, covering my chest <<you’re the worst! I hope for you that Hijikata will fall into this trap or you’ll pay>> he takes the book <<yeah yeah chill out, when they will realize that this joke it's our idea, the misunderstanding will be clear up>> I sigh crossing my arms <<i hope so, but I bet that Sannan-san will tell what happened to Kondo-san...and he will tell it to Hijikata and he will be really angry, so everyone will know>> Okita chuckles <<i don’t think that it will happen...if Sannan-san tells what happened to someone, he’s going to have to admit that he did a terrible job in checking on us>> I gave him a look <<checking on you maybe, besides you no one know that I love making pranks>> I raise my hand toward him <<okay, it’s best if we begin before someone see us, give me the book>> he gives it to me with a big grin on his face <<you’re really evil>> I roll my eyes <<don’t be a baby, you’re not better>>

…

The other return the next day, with many soldiers injured. The Choshu’s men tried to burn the city and kidnap the emperor, but the Bakufu’s force won and the enemies burned only a part of the city. The Choshu’s men that escaped made seppuku or just disappeared, so now they are wanted men...if they return in the city they will be arrested and killed. Chizuru also told me that those three yokai were there, she followed Hijikata and they encountered Kazama Chikage...Harada fought Shiranui and Saito met Amagiri, but lucky for us they went away quickly. I trust the Shinsengumi’s soldier but...against three powerful yokai like them the chance of winning are really little.

Chizuru finished to tell me what happened and she continues to wash the Shinsengumi’s haori in the garden. In the meantime i’m sitting on the engawa with an impatient look. Chizuru looks at me worried <<did something happened here? I hope that you didn’t argue too much with Okita-san>> I bit my lip covering a laugh and I whistle <<don’t worry, everything was okay>> she frowns <<you’re strange...what’s the matter?>> I grin <<oh nothing...i’m just waiting>> she asks me curious <<what?>> but then we hear an angry yell from inside <<SOUJI!>> I laugh and stand up <<sorry, I have to go>> and I run away.

I stop in front of the dojo and wait. After a minute Okita arrives running from a corner, with Hijikata chasing after him for getting back the book in Okita’s hands. I play dumb, but then Okita throws the book to me and I catch it <<nice shot Okita!>> and laughing I begin to run in the opposite direction. Hijikata spends a moment for understand that me and Okita are allies, but then he begins to chase after me screaming furious <<NURA!>> but I continue to run, laughing happy...this is so funny!

I run around the headquarters for some times, passing in front of a shocked Harada, Nagakura, Heisuke and Saito who are sitting in the common room. I arrive near the private captains dorms and Sannan-san, hearing probably our screams, comes out from his room. I pass him without stopping <<good afternoon Sannan-san!>> and I continue to run, meeting Okita near the end of the corridor. I quickly give the book to him and he begins to run again, followed by a super angry Hijikata. Also Kondo-san comes out from his room <<what’s happening?>> and the others arrive running. I laugh loud, putting a hand on my stomach, and Chizuru looks at me shocked <<what…? What happened? Why Hijikata-san is so angry?>> Sannan-san puts a hand on his forehead <<so this is what you two were doing in Hijikata’s room the other day. They stole Hijikata’s poetry book>> I continue to laugh <<and the best part is that his poetries are really bad! If you want to laugh try to read some. Oh shit...sorry, but i have to go>> and I run away.

I meet Okita in front of the entrance, so he throws again the book and I catch it...but Saito with a quickly move grabs my collar raising me from the ground. I move my legs trying to run away, but he steals the book from my hands and give it to Hijikata...who looks at me and Okita really angry <<i’ll get even for this, just wait...>> and he goes away.

Saito free me and I run next to Okita, in the meantime Inoue-san looks at us really angry <<what the hell were you two thinking?! How can you behave like two children?! you’re adults!>> Nagakura looks at us in disbelief <<three days...we left them alone for three days...what the fuck? Since when do you two get along so well?!>> I chuckles <<we found that we have something in common>> Okita nods <<both of us love making pranks...in fact...>> we look at each other and giggle. Kondo-san asks <<what?>> but Yamazaki frowns <<what did you do now?>> I laugh covering my mouth <<the..th...ahah the book cover ahaha>> Chizuru looks at me puzzled <<the book cover?>> Okita chuckles patting my head <<we swapped the book’s cover with another. The real one is hidden somewhere in the headquarters. It was Riko-chan idea>> and we hear Hijikata yelling from inside <<SOUJI! NURA!>> I smile <<i bet that he realized it now>> Harada sighs putting a hand on his hip <<i know that is our fault because we left them here alone but...what we have done?>> Inoue-san looks at me pissed off <<Nura-san! I’m so disappointed...i thought you are better that this>> I shake my head <<sorry Inoue-san, I was doing the good girl because I didn’t really knew you guys in the begin...but in fact I love making pranks>> he grimaces <<what would your mother say? Or your grandfather? Think about them!>> I laugh <<they will be so happy that I made a pranks so funny! I bet grandpa will be angry only because we didn’t invited him, like last time when me and Rikuo hanged upside down Tsurara or when we tied Kejoro’s hair in her sleep and hide Kurotabou hat In the pond...>> Inoue-san raises his hand <<stop! I get it, but this behavior is unacceptable>> I shrug and run away following Okita.

In the end Hijikata found his book only in the evening...it was hidden in the only place where he would never check...his desk, under the cover of another document. Me and Okita hid ourselves until then, but in the end we got a giant lecture from Sannan-san and Inoue-san. Except from Saito and Chizuru, the others in the end laugh with us, but me and Okita were send to bed without dinner. Hijikata thought that it was a good idea but...we predicted that and hidden some onigiri in Okita’s room...so now we are in his room eating the two onigiri with a smile on our faces.

Okita grins <<i have to admit that the idea of changing the cover was brilliant>> I playful bow my head <<what can I say? I learn from the best>> he raises an eyebrow <<your grandpa?>> I nod proud <<of course. But for say it all, the idea of throwing the book at each other was yours. Not bad...it was really a good thinking. Thanks to you we wearied off Hijikata and he didn’t catch us...you're evil exactly like me>> he grins <<i didn’t deny that, but you already know from the start. You fooled everyone pretending to be a good person>> I cross my arms <<oi oi, I’m not so bad>> he tries to answer but the door opens. Kondo-san, with two plates of soup in hands, looks at us surprised...probably for the onigiris half eat in our hands. He chuckles closing the door behind him <<i see that you really though of everything, but a couple of onigiri can’t be defined a meal>> and he gives us the soups. I gladly accept the soup thanking him <<you’re so kind Kondo-san, thank you very much!>> he smiles patting my head <<i can’t really leave you two without dinner. Souji has yet to heal and you are a guest>> I widen my eyes <<guest?>> he nods happily <<of course. it’s true that you can’t leave but you’re also Souji's friend>> I look at Okita with the corner of my eyes, seeing that he begins to eat the soup <<i don’t care, if she try to run away I will kill her>> I shake my head a little sad...of course he doesn’t consider me his friend <<like always>> Kondo-san smiles <<see? You get along so well now...just, don’t do too much damage please>> I nod <<we will try...right Okita?>> he shrugs <<speak for yourself idiot>> I raise the middle finger <<fuck off bastard!>> he chuckles <<bitch>> I puff my cheek angry <<i hate you! you’re impossible!>> he rolls his eyes <<look who’s talking>> and Kondo-san chuckles <<maybe...i speak too soon>>


	6. experiments

The summer finished and the autumn comes. A week ago Heisuke went to Edo, to search for new soldiers for the Shinsengumi...but for the rest it didn’t happened anything new. I sigh sad...it’s almost a year that I’m stuck here...i wonder, when I can go home? Now I’ve grew found of the Shinsengumi, it will be painful when I will have to return in the future. Maybe if I was a normal human I could choose to stay here...but I can’t leave my family and my duties like this. There are also those three yokai outside, and now I can understand why there aren’t any other yokai in the city. At first I didn’t feel it, but around the city there is a strange barrier...and I think that prevents to the fear to grow inside it, so yokai can’t built here a clan. it’s ridiculously powerful if even I can feel it, but I wonder why I can sense it only now.

Maybe the onmyoji made it...sooner or later i have to find and speak with a Keikan for investigate.

I walk on the engawa going toward the kitchen. it’s not my turn for cooking today, but early Nagakura ran to me and Chizuru, begging for help because...its’ Okita and Saito turn to cook today...and when it's their turn it’s better starving. Chizuru is busy with Hijikata and Inoue-san because I made another prank...i hided the archive’s books, so now they have to find and order them in alphabetical order, and only then I will give them the last one that I hide in the ceiling...and no one know where is it, except for Okita of course.

I enter in the kitchen and Okita sighs <<what are you doing here? don’t you have anything to do? Or you’re so hungry that you can’t wait?>> I roll my eyes <<oh shut up, i’m here for helping>> and I get closer, seeing that Saito like always is cooking tofu. Saito looks at me for a moment, probably waiting for a critic, but I just hand over a jar of spices <<try this, it should improve the flavor>> he looks at me in surprise, but in the end he nods and use the spices. Okita grumbles annoyed <<you’re still not good like Chizuru at cooking, in the beginning you also didn’t know how to cook at all>> I stick my tongue out at him <<at least what I cook is edible>> he frowns <<you really want to die today>> and takes another jar of spice, pouring it in the pan...without measuring!

I grab his arms blocking him <<Okita no! it’s too much!>> he free himself <<a little of spicy help against the flu, early I saw Gen-san sneeze>> I cross my arms <<i understand but like this you will only poison him and killing him painful>> and I take the jar from his hands <<before adding so much please take a taste>> he shrug ignoring me. Saito sighs <<if you’re going to argue like always, go outside>> I roll up my sleeves <<i’m here for help if you two let me>> and I look at Okita annoyed, but he grins <<don’t blame someone else if you can’t do something>> I grimace <<especially if it’s your fault I guess. Well...i will try to fix what I can>> and I begin to cook with them.

…

Luckily I managed to save the lunch, so Kondo-san thanked me and gave me some dango. I walk around the headquarters in search for Okita. In the end i find him training in the dojo, so I stop at the door and look at him. He doesn’t stop, but for a moment he looks at me and I blush looking at the side...what’s wrong with me? Why do I feel so embarrassed? I hate this feeling, its’ so stressful.

He stops and grin coming closer <<why were you looking at me? don’t tell me you like me>> I roll my eyes <<shut up, I was only lost in thought and I didn’t want to disturb you>> he chuckles <<so? Why are you here?>> I show him the envelope with the dango <<Kondo-san gave them to me...well, he said that you also like sweets so...do you want to eat them with me?>> he puts a hand on his hip with an amused gaze <<and you offer them to me like this? don’t you want anything in return?>> he grins pinching my side with the wooden sword <<or do you want to spend time with me?>> I nod happy <<of course I want to spend time with you! you’re my friend>> he looks at me puzzled, but then he chuckles <<as you like>> and he puts away the wooden sword. We sit on the engawa, and I move my legs happily eating the dango <<do you think that I can go on patrol again with the Shinsengumi sooner or later? it’s been months since Ikedaya and I still want to find my friends Yura and Kana>> he eats a dango <<why are you asking me? Ask Hijikata>> I frown shaking my head <<he will surely say no! And I want your opinion about this>> he smiles amused <<you want to convince him with my help>> I nod <<also that, but for the most part I can’t stand it anymore, I’m stuck here and I’m bored>> he grins <<you could try to escape, so I can kill you>> I roll my eyes <<of course smartass. Actually...why don’t you accompany me? Usually Chizuru go out with the others for buying groceries, next time can we go with them?>> he grins stealing another dango <<we will see...maybe if you go outside that Kazama will appears. So I’ll make him pay for Ikedaya>> I really hope that this will never happened, but I really want to go outside for a little while.

I sigh <<so I’m a bait? As long as you take me out I’m okay with that>> he chuckles <<we only need to ask Kondo-san, avoiding Hijikata>> I nod and eat another dango.

…

I observe the newcomer, who Is welcomed at the door by Hijikata and Kondo-san. he’s a man with black long hair and blue eyes...he wears a lilac kimono, but he look almost like a girl. I hate him already, but he bring many soldier with him so...it’s best if he become an alley.

Nagakura with a serious face says <<that man is Itou Kashitarou. He uses Itou-Ryuu style swordsmanship>> also Saito looks at Itou with a skeptical gaze <<i heard that he has the same ideas as the rebels who want to revere the emperor, expelling the foreigners. it’s surprising he decided to join the Shinsengumi>> I roll my eyes, knowing that in the future Japan is open to tourist and many forefingers lives in our country. I look at Itou <<so...>> Harada nods <<he has the same belief as those Choshu dogs. I wonder if we’ll get along okay...>> Okita shrugs <<if he try something I’ll kill him>> I roll my eyes <<you know that there are others ways for resolving problems right? but...better keep an eye on him. I bet that he’s really arrogant>> but Sannan-san appears behind us with a pissed gaze <<Itou-san is highly educated and skilled orator, if you have nothing better to do than gossip...shut up and go make something more constructive. Nura-san, if I’m not mistaken Yukimura-kun today decided to clean the dojo, it would be a good idea to give her a hand>> and he goes away.

I sigh exasperated <<since when I’m a servant? Also Chizuru is not one, it’s just that she’s a hard worker>> Harada puts a hand on my shoulder <<don’t pay attention to him, he’s not evil>> Nagakura nods <<Sannan-san been really distant lately>> Harada nod frowning <<yeah, he hardly ever talks with us anymore. Of course, he was never much of a talker to begin with>> I cross my arms worried...Sannan-san in the end lost the use of his arm, so now he’s depressed and angry with himself <<don’t worry Harada, I remember him when I came here...he wasn’t like this. I can understand why now he’s so...well you know, so I’m not really angry>> and I begin to walk away. Okita follow me with his eyes <<where are you going now?>> and Saito frowns <<i hope you don’t want to prank Itou>> I laugh shaking my head <<the dojo is really big, I’m going to help Chizuru>> and I run away.

…

when we finish to clean the dojo it’s dark outside, so I also help Chizuru making dinner and serving it in the private living room to Kondo-san, Hijikata, Sannan-san and Itou.

After that I accompany Chizuru outside, near the well, for washing the plates. We begin to work quickly, because if we finish early we can go to bed...that Itou was looking at us in a strange way, so we want to stay away from him. I hear someone coming closer, so I turn around seeing Itou on the engawa...he has cold eyes blinded by a strange emotion...craving maybe? He chuckles <<you two are...>> I quickly push Chizuru behind me <<what are you doing here? If you’ll not go back Kondo-san and the others will come to search for you...so go away>> he ignores me and come a little closer <<what are someone like you two doing here? You for example...>> he looks at me <<the soldier’s women can’t live here, they wait at home so...why are you here? you’re beautiful but you’re not a warrior, if you don’t have a place to go just return to Shimabara. Even with hair so short they can’t send you away with a face and a body like that>> he think that I’m a whore from Shimabara?! I’m going to kill him really bad!

I growl <<listen...i’m gonna warn you only once...don’t make me angry, because I’m not a pretty little doll to play with. I can also say for sure that I’m more manly that you, so shut up and go away you fucker>> he raises an eyebrow <<such barbarian>> he tries to approach me again and I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, but then Itou jump aside...away from me, avoiding another blade behind him.

Okita grins and point his katana to Itou, but on the tip of the sword there is a rose <<here there aren’t any ‘flowers’ to entertain all us men. The one behind you is beautiful...but be careful, because she’s surrounded by many thorns that protect also the other little flower behind her. But since you just got here, I thought you’d appreciate something soft on the eyes>> Itou takes the rose sniffing it <<my...how lovely. But how cruel of you to cut it with your katana>> Okita grins <<the school of Tennen Rishin Ryuu swordsmanship teaches to be somewhat rowdy. And for a matter of fact, the little flower behind you would have been even more rude to you than I was to this rose>> and he looks at my hand still on the hilt of my katana <<i can also say that she’s also a little poisonous>> Itou half smiles <<it’s a pity that the most beautiful things are also the most lethal. I’ll be satisfied with admire them from a distance then>> and he goes away.

I sigh relived <<thanks Okita, but I could take care of it>> he cross his arms <<against him? I know, but he’s Kondo-san’s guest so...let him live a little longer>> I frown <<only if he will stay far away from us or next time I’ll cut his head>> Okita laughs a little, but I ignore him and look at Chizuru <<from now don’t go around alone, stay close to me or someone else. you’re the most weak between us, I bet that he won’t hesitate to bother you if he find you walking around alone. I will protect you from that bastard>> she nods happy <<thank you so much Riko-chan, I wish I could help you more>> I chuckles...one day you will. She then looks at Okita <<do you think that we have to tell to Hijikata-san what happened?>> Okita sighs <<why? He can’t kick him out>> I nod <<i’m afraid that you’re right. Well...it’s best for us to go to bed, in our room we’re probably safe>> Chizuru nods and washes the last plates. I look at Okita amused <<so...i’m poisonous?>> he chuckles <<you would have killed him anyway>> I shrug <<of course>> and I begin to help Chizuru.

…

a week passed and Itou didn’t try anything fun with me and Chizuru, but in return he began to strike Sannan-san’s delicate morals bullying him, remembering him that he can’t fight anymore with slimy comments.

Me and Chizuru take the thè forward the living room, but then we see Sannan-san outside in the garden with a really sad face. We hear Hijikata inside arguing with Itou, and I sigh worried...knowing already what happened. I look at Chizuru <<i will be back quickly>> and putting the tray with the thè on the engawa’s floor I walk toward Sannan-san. I hear Chizuru following me and together we stop near Sannan-san. I look at him a little hesitant <<ehm...Sannan-san?>> he looks at me with a forced smile <<do you need something?>> I shake my head <<ah no. I know that it’s not really my business but don’t listen to Itou, he’s only an envious bastard>> he frowns shaking his head <<envious of this useless body of mine?>> I shake my head quickly <<not that silly, I was talking about your intelligence>> Chizuru nods with a smile <<she’s right, cheer up>> he frown <<do I look that pitiful to you two?>> but then his gaze becomes determined. He grabs Chizuru’s arm <<there’s something I need to show you, follow me>> and he begins to pull Chizuru, so I just follow them and in the mealtime the sun goes down.

Sannan-san takes us toward an old warehouse, where Hijikata told us to not enter. Sannan-san enters in the warehouse with Chizuru, and I follow them without seeing anything, because inside there aren’t windows and it’s dark. I shiver <<i don’t like this place...there is something strange and wrong here>> I feel so uncomfortable, what place is it? Sannan-san light up a candle and gives a tray of food to Chizuru <<you have a great intuition Nura-san, but for a fact you already proved that many times>> after that he takes the candle and go toward the end of the room, brightening it. I ignored his compliment because the scene In front of me is...horrific. There is a big wood cage on the wall, with different prisoners inside...with red eyes and white hair like the strange yokai that I saw that night, a year ago. Sannan-san takes the tray of food from Chizuru's hands and goes closer <<food is here>> and he begins to distribute the food passing it under a little space below the cage.

When I entered...i sensed their strange fear...how is that possible? I wasn’t able to do that before because I’m basically human...what the hell is going on?!

Chizuru trembles taking my arm <<w...what?>> now that I see them I can sense clearly their power but...there is something completely wrong in them, almost like they are something weak and fake...unnatural <<what are these fake yokai Sannan-san?! What the hell did you done?!>> he closes the warehouse door blocking us inside <<strange...is funny that you call them fake yokai...but they're not demons, they are rasetzu...and they are the victims of Kodo’s experiments>> Chizuru almost passed out, but I grab her shoulder helping her. She turns quickly pale <<my...my father?>> Sannan-san nods <<because of that drug, they have the urge to drink blood. I’m certain you’ve seen what I’m talking about>> for a moment I remember the two rasetzu that me and Chizuru met that night...how they brutally killed those ronin drinking their blood. Also Chizuru remembers and cover her month shocked. But Sannan-san continues to explain, taking a little vial with a red liquid inside from his kimono. I immediately feel that this thing is a mixed of something demoniac and something else...is something that should not exist. Sannan-san ignores our shocked faces, and continue to speaks <<this drugs first came from the west...we call it Ochimizu. Who drink this, gain a superior strength and more healing abilities than humans. This should have become the new power of the Shinsengumi...but it has a fatal flaw. Our order from the shogun is find a way to overcome that weakness, so Kodo has used the Shinsengumi as his test subjects, but when he disappeared his research was stopped>> I shake my head horrified and shocked <<you...you let yourself be used as test subjects? No I can’t believe this!>> he frowns <<you don’t believe that? You have the proof in front of you, what I’m saying is the true. After Kodo disappeared I used what he left behind, producing this>> and he shows the vial in his hand <<if I drink it...i probably can heal my arm>> I turn pale <<no! don’t do that! it’s insane! You would become a rasetzu, a fake demon! Human aren’t mean to use this power! You will fail and it will destroy you!>> fear is something that give yokai their strength, but this power is so strong that can easily destroy a human. Only we gray existence can mixed fear and human blood because we’re born with both from the start!

Chizuru nods scared <<Riko is right! Please Sannan-san don’t do this>> but Sannan-san angry shakes his head <<if I drink it now, it might heal my arm or it will remain like this forever! I’m a waste as a cripple. I only ask you two to kill me if I fail!>> and quickly he takes the vial near his mouth. I run toward him, slapping his hand throwing the vial away...but it’s empty already.

For a very long second nothing happened, but then Sannan-san begins to wriggle and scream for the pain. I turn to Chizuru <<run! Call someone quickly!>> she looks at me hesitant <<but you...i can’t leave you here!>> I shake my head <<shut up and go now...agh!>> Sannan-san grabs my throat raising me from the ground. I pant breathing with difficult, putting my hands on Sannan-san’s arms trying to free myself. His eyes now are red and his hair are white...he’s a rasetzu without control!

I struggle with all my strength kicking him but he tightens his grip stealing my breath. With the corner of my eyes I see Chizuru running away. My sight becomes clouded, so i begin to scratch Sannan-san’s arms, face and wherever I can hoping to push him away with all my strength, I even slap his glass away from his faces, but he ignores me and continue to laugh and giggle like a mad man.

I try to grab my sword for a minute, and In the end I sink it in his shoulder...but his wound heals almost immediately and he didn’t let go. What can I do?! he’s to strong and at this rate he’ll break my neck before he choke me! If only...if only...!

I see a little pink cherry petal fall on the ground near us and the same voice of last time speaks in my head <<if only what? Have the same strength? you’re so stupid. His strength is from an abomination...humans that take this drugs for becoming fake yokai...is something against nature. But...our strength is the authentic one...you only have to accept and don’t give up>> I stop struggle for the surprise, realizing that she’s right...i’m born with the strength that they’re trying to obtain.

I feel in my body an explosive energy and my blood begins to boil becoming hot. A black mist envelopes my body, exploding in a big blast that hit Sannan-san, who is send flying toward the wall. He hits the cage’s wall painfully and stops moving for a moment, but I fell on my knees coughing and breathing heavily, and then the black mist disappeared with the little pink cherry petal. Sannan-san’s stands up and I crawl back, but then Okita and Saito run in the room and stop Sannan-san making him lose consciousness with a powerful hit. Harada and Nagakura run toward me with worried gaze <<Riko!>> I stop coughing and nods, speaking with a hoarse voice <<i’m...fine>> and Nagakura helps me stand up. Hijikata comes closer with cold eyes <<Shinpachi, go and watch Maekawa-tei entrance. You Harada takes Yagi-tei entrance and controls the troops. Saito, you wait in the garden and controls Itou and his men>> Okita adds <<Hijikata, i’m staying here in case Sannan-san wakes up and I have to kill him>> Hijikata nods <<okay>> and only then I notice Yamazaki near the door with an unconscious Chizuru in his arms. Saito, Harada and Nagakura run away but Hijikata looks at me with chilly eyes <<i want an explanation>> I nod a little scared...only a little because I can still sense my hot blood decreasing in my veins...this is our...my power? My fear?

Okita looks at me amused, but with a serious gaze <<i see that you can’t stand away from trouble>> I sigh knowing that this time they are serious...if I’m a nuisance they can decide to kill me, I have to think of something quickly <early me and Chizuru saw Sannan-san sad, so we tried to cheer him up, but he taken us here>> I look angry at the rasetzu still in the cage <<and...he told us about the Ochimizu and the rasetzu. We tried to stop him, but he drank that stupid drug for his arm>> Hijikata frowns <<so he told you everything>> I nod looking at Chizuru...maybe she passed out for the shock <<he also told us that in the beginning the experiments were made by Kodo Yukimura>> Okita grins <<now I understand why Chizuru-chan passed out>> I clench my fists angry and disappointed <<why?...why did you do this?! Why did you made fake demons making your men suffer like this?! it’s only cruel and wrong!>> Hijikata crosses his arms <<fake demons?>> I put my hands on my hips...i need to tell them something true for making them understand <<the rasetzu are only a bad copy of other creatures. The originals have more strength and power...it’s something that a normal human can’t gain...this experiment was doomed to fail since the beginning>> Yamazaki looks at me in surprise <<how do you know that?>> I glare at them angry <<i know...some people born like this...with superior strength and surprising healing abilities, but they don’t drink blood. I’m really shocked that you are trying to have those powers without understand why human aren’t born with them and some people are. You all are fools if you think that you can succeed>> Hijikata walks toward me <<tell us everything you know about this people and where they are>> I glare at him <<i will not, and for the matter of fact I don’t know where my friends are now. They hid themselves so I can’t bring them to you...but I won’t do it in any case, because they are my teacher and her son, Shiro, who is like a brother for me. But I think that we met others...>> and I look at Okita <<it wasn’t your fault at Ikedaya that you lost...Kazama and the others two are strong...too much for a mere human. I think that they are originals, exactly like Shiro and his mother>> so they can understand how much dangerous they are.

Okita frowns <<mmh? So that’s how things are...i’m not gonna lose next time anyway>> I snap my tongue <<i don’t doubt your strength, but those enemies are not at everyone’s level...you can fight them but please be careful, and I beg you...stop this madness! This experiment in the long term will destroy you all and every sacrifice will be useless>> Okita frowns <<you are underestimating us, only for this I could kill you>> but Hijikata ignores him and ask me <<what else are you hiding from us? Why those three originals are interested in you?>> I raise my hands <<don’t overdo it, remember that I’m not your enemy. I already told you why they want me...i look like that woman, Yohime, but it’s true that I don’t know her>> Hijikata sighs <<i hope for you that this is the true. Even like this we will not stop our experiments, it’s an order from the Shogun and we can’t stop now. it’s true that Kodo disappeared but we can’t give up. Every test subjects were not forced to drink the Ochimizu...they were soldiers that broke the rules, so they chose between seppuku or Ochimizu>> I grimace <<i understand that it was an order but...there are more important things!>> he ignored me <<this is the Shinsengumi’s dirty secret, only the captains and the commander know it...and now also you and Yukimura>> I don’t look away <<do you intend to kill us for this?>> Okita sighs amused <<i will do it, don’t worry>> but Hijikata continues to speak <<we need Yukimura for finding Kodo, but you…it appear that you can recognize the originals, for all we know you could be one>> I shake my head <<i will not help your experiments but...>> I grab my katana on the ground, cutting a little my palm <<i will warn you if you meet one of them on the battlefield>> and I show them my hand...where the cut doesn’t heal <<this is enough? I’m human>> I will not turn over Chizuru or myself like an idiot. Hijikata looks closely to my hand, but in the end he nods, ignoring the rasetzu on the cage, who scream excited seeing my blood <<this is enough>> I sigh in relief closing my hand <<you’re stupid you know? When we met I was injured...well it doesn’t matter. So, you won’t kill us right?>> he nods <<only if you keep this secret and you have to tell us if an enemy is an original>> I nod <<i will keep the secret. The true is that I didn’t even wanted to know about this mess, I’m not really eager to tell this story to someone>> Hijikata nods <<i leave to you to tell Yukimura what happened when she wakes up. Yamazaki, take them to their room>> Yamazaki nods and I follow him outside.

We didn’t say anything during our walk, and in the end he left Chizuru to me, so I just change her and put her to bed and sit near the window. What a night...everything is so fucking insane! and...that voice...is really possible that….that woman is me?


	7. pillar

We wait with worry and anxiety the morning, but in the end Sannan-san wakes up and he’s still himself. he’s a rasetzu, but as long he doesn’t see or smell blood he can control himself. He can’t also go out during the day, because the sun’s light hurt him...so for hiding him and the Ochimizu from Itou, Hijikata and the others decided to tell a lie… that Sannan-san died that night, committing seppuku. It was also decided that the Shinsengumi will move to a large headquarters, to prevent Itou and his men to see Sannan-san by mistake. So everyone pack up their things and we go to the temple of Nishi Honganji, although the monks there are on Choshu’s side and they are forced to host us here.

The soldiers continue to enter in the temple, ignoring the angry gazes of the monks...but when I enter I stop for a moment with surprise. There is something here...something powerful, because the city’s barrier is much stronger here. Chizuru looks at me curious <<is something wrong?>> I shake my head <<ah no, I was only admiring the temple>> and then I see various monks dressing different from the others, with white haori and black kimonos. Also Okita sees them <<who are those guys?>> but then a young guy, with black hair and gray eyes comes closer, stopping in front of Kondo-san, Itou and Hijikata <<who is the commander?>> Kondo-san smiles gently at him <<me, I’m Kondo Isami, nice to meet you>> the monk nods in greeting <<i’m Yuichi Keikan, guardian of this temple>> holy shit!! every monks dressed different is an onmyoji!

Itou smiles lively <<the renowned Keikan family, it’s a privilege to meet even one of his members>> Yuichi frowns <<don’t flatter me, I remember you that the Shinsengumi forced the monks of this temple to host you all. So...from today me and a handful of my men will live here with those poor monks>> Hijikata frowns <<we have already agreed that we have no intention of harming the monks, even though they don’t support us, you don’t need so much people for defending them>> Yuichi becomes really serious <<oh, they aren’t here for that. Regardless of who comes to reside in the temple we have a duty to accomplish>> Kondo-san nods <<of course, we don’t want to disturb you, I’m certain that we will get along well. But if there will be any problems, I will personally answer to the head of your house, I swear>> Yuichi half smiles <<in that case you will respond to me, because...a few weeks ago the last head of the Keikan’s family died, so now I am the head of my family>> and he looks strangely at me and Chizuru <<and I already see reasons why we might need to discuss>> Itou chuckles <<indeed, women aren’t allowed in a temple>> Yuichi frowns <<i didn’t mean that...>> oh shit! Oh shit! I have to do something now!

I step forward <<Yuichi Keikan-san, about this problem I think it’s best if we discuss it before take any measures>> I feel everyone look at me, but I ignore them. Yuichi looks at me suspicious << And what could someone like you tell me to change my mind?>> I bit the inside of my cheek thinking quickly <<oh, I was rude...i have not yet introduced myself. My name is Nura Rikuo, nice to meet you>> Yuichi freezes <<Nura you said?>> and I nod slowly. Hijikata frowns <<oi Nura, do you know him?>> Yuichi answers before me <<not exactly, but the Keikan family and the Nura family know each other for a long time>> and he looks at Kondo-san <<you can let your men inside, but for now I have to speak alone with this woman. Follow me Nura>> and he enters in the temple. I wave at the others and follow Yuichi, ignoring their surprised and astounded faces.

We arrive in front of a big room and Yuichi opens the door, entering with a confident gaze. I follow him, but when my feet touch the tatami on the ground I stop, understanding that I can’t move anymore. I look down, moving only my eyes, seeing that I’m in the center of a circle made by many ofuda. Yuichi closes the door behind me <<just in case...you won’t be able to move until I decide if you’re a threat or not. If I’ll decide that you’re a threat I will kill you of course>> I sigh, a little frighten <<i understand, but at least I can speak...so we can discuss it>> he raises an eyebrow <<you’re surprisingly cooperative>> i half smile <<because I’m not your enemy>> he crosses his arms <<i will decide that, now...speak and tell me who you really are, because Nurarihyon has only a son and you're not him of course>> I became serious <<if you will let me I can tell you everything...oh, just for the record it’s true that Nurarihyon has only a son, but where I’m from he has also two grandchildren>> he widens his eyes <<what?>>

…

Yuichi walks back and forth near the barrier, where I’m still prisoner inside. Fortunately for me between the explanation he let me move and sit down, as long as I throw out my katana, remaining unarmed. He stops and look at me <<let me get this straight...you’re from the future, and also you’re Nurarihyon’s granddaughter and you don’t know how to return home?>> I nod crossing my arms <<i’m surprised that grandpa is know also here, but yes, I’m his first grandchild but in this era I’m still not born>> he sighs <<you’re his granddaughter but you really don’t have any idea...of course we know Nurarihyon, but only a few humans know that his descents use Nura for surname...so this is a proof that you at least are part of the Nura clan...even if you’re a yokai only for a quarter>> I frown <<so? It doesn’t change that I have Nurarihyon’s blood in my veins, I’m proud to be his granddaughter>> he sighs <<it matter because we are speaking about Nurarihyon, I bet that you have a power really big hidden inside of you. Look at his son for example, he’s only a half demon but he was able to conquered Edo and rule over it for more that two centuries>> I shrug <<i know, my father was a really powerful demon, but I’m not...i can’t transform in my demoniac form so I can’t use the fear. I’m not a really big threat>> he closes his eyes for a moment <<well...if you were an evil yokai by now the Shinsengumi it will be long dead>> I nod <<they’re my friends but...they don’t know who I really am. You just need to know that I’m a threat only for my enemies...i’m not interested in killing humans indiscriminately>> he thinks about everything, but in the end he nods and comes closer, stopping in front of the barrier <<and your little oni friend? She is also a threat or not?>> I shake my head <<she doesn’t even know to be a oni, she’s...only a naive sweet girl>> he frowns <<this is why you take her under your protection?>> I smile <<only for a small part. In the future that woman it will be an important person to me, the least I could do is protecting her now that she’s still too weak to do that herself>> he bit his nails <<i admit...with difficult...that Nurarihyon in the past demonstrated that he’s capable to live with humans. You will have to do the same, and we will monitor you. If you made a mistake we will kill you immediately...understand?>> I nod standing up <<yes, I have to say that I’m quite surprised that you didn’t kill me on the spot...the onmyoji hate demons>> he sighs amused <<the Yaso branch of my family use special weapons, this isn’t the first time that we spare a gray existence like you. Remember only that if you or that oni girl made a mistake we will kill you>> I raise my arms <<it’s fair>> he nods <<i will add two more onmyoji here, because of you...and three others in the basement>> I look at him puzzled <<basement?>> he nods really serious <<i suppose you felt a strange power when you entered in the temple>> I nod <<yes...a barrier I think. I don’t really know what is it, but it’s around the city and it’s protect it>> he nods and made a gesture, the barrier disappeared and he opens the door <<follow me>> and I run after him taking my katana from the ground.

We arrive in a corridor with a closed end, but Yuichi takes a ofuda from his kimono and press it on the wall, making some gestures. The wall in front of us disappeared, showing a flight of stairs going down. Yuichi looks at me <<a normal human can’t find this place, so you can’t tell about this to anyone. If a stranger enter here we onmyoji will kill him>> I nod feeling a great power coming from the door <<what’s in there?>> Yuichi frowns <<the barrier’s pillar>> and he invites me to enter, then he follows me closing the door behind him.

We go down and in the end we arrive in a big hexagonal room. The walls are really tall and they're covered by many ofuda and all the rest is made of wood. There are some onmyoji near the wall, guarding the center of the room, where there is a pool of sand and a big wooden stake stuck in there. The guardians look at me suspicious, but I didn’t mean to approach it anyway...because I feel a gigantic power under my feet, in the ground, surpassed only by the pillar’s power.

I tremble feeling the pressure of the barrier <<wh...what the? what’s this immense power? what’s happening here? Who’s the prisoner under us in the underground?>> Yuichi stops near me <<this Is the pillar that we Keikan protected for centuries, exactly as the others seven around the city that compose the spiral seal. It was the 13th head of the house that made them almost two centuries ago, Hidemoto Keikan. Long ago a powerful yokai had conquered the city, cowering It with darkness and fear, but another yokai defeated her, and Hidemoto for prevent that this happened again made the spiral seal...sealing eight powerful yokai under every pillars>> I turn pale and look at the ground <<i...i can feel it...the yokai here is still alive but...he can’t escape, incredible>> Yuichi nods <<you and your oni friend can stay here, but the most important thing is the pillar...if you two are a danger for it we will not hesitate to kill you or your friends. it’s nothing personal>> I nod slowly <<i understand, I wonder if also the rasetzu will be affected by the barrier>> Yuichi nods <<i’m surprised that you speak about them, is not a secret?>> I roll my eyes <<i already figured that you know about them, because you’re an onmyoji and also because you’re guarding this temple...they don’t have the power to destroy the pillar but be careful. The Keikan family doesn’t respond to the Shogun or the emperor, if you kill a rasetzu or two who would come to close it will not be a problem>> he chuckles <<i see that you don’t like the experiments with the Ochimizu>> I snap my tongue <<of course, I can’t stand it but...i wasn’t able to stop those idiots...and they will surely fail, because they can’t recreate an artificial gray existence like me and others. The power of fear is something that a human can’t use because it can easily destroy him>> I begin to go away, but Yuichi stops me <<oh, when you will see your grandfather again tell him a message from the Keikan family>> I look at him curious <<what message?>> and Yuichi coughs a little annoyed <<don’t you dare enter again in our storeroom!>> I laugh loud and go away…ah grandpa, always the same.

I found everyone in the living room, unpacking our things...expect for Itou of course, and Okita, because for a while he has a little fever and he continues to cough, so Hijikata ordered to him to rest. Chizuru sees me and comes closer <<Riko! you’re back>> I nod happy <<why so worried? I’m not going anywhere>> Inoue-san comes closer <<well, that guy was a little creepy>> I raise an eyebrow curious <<Yuichi? Well, he’s a really serious person>> Okita sigh annoyed, and speak with an acid tone <<well, you two get along pretty well if I have to say>> why he’s so angry? I didn’t do anything wrong...i don’t get it.

I shrug <<our family know each other from a really long time, nothing more>> Itou shakes the fan in his hands <<funny, not everyone can say to be friends with the Keikan family, but I never heard anything about the Nura family>> I grin mischievous <<friends with the Keikan family? Oh please don’t make me laugh, I needed to speak with Yuichi early about this, for avoiding useless fights>> Harada crosses his arms curious <<wait a moment, what do you mean? Your families aren’t friends?>> I laugh <<of course not, you can say that they are mortal enemies>> they widen their eyes making me laugh <<my grandpa made many innocent pranks to the Keikan family when he was younger>> and I cover my mouth covering my laugh. Saito sighs <<so you take it from him>> Nagakura chuckles <<it’s a family trait, but what pranks he made for making the Keikan angry so much?>> but an annoyed voice behind me answers <<first he emptied the storehouse and smoked all the tobacco in the house, then he stole a very valuable sword, created by the head of the family of that time. Then he had a party in our house, finishing the remaining supplies and stayed here for months. I can still continue, there’s a whole list>> I jump in surprise turning around, finding Yuichi behind me. Okita laughs <<it’s really your family Riko-chan>> I put a hand on my heart <<don’t scare me like that please!>> but in the end I also begin to laugh <<well...i see that grandpa was really lively...the true is that he’s still the same, the only thing is that now he’s old. When I was home he often disappeared because he was in our neighbors house, stealing food and tobacco>> Itou sigh bored and annoyed <<i don’t see what’s so funny, he’s such a barbarian...it’s almost like hearing again the stories about the lord of the monsters again. I bet that your grandfather imitated his legend>> he is the legend you asshole!

I sigh annoyed and Yuichi rolled his eyes, but Kondo-san curious asks <<the lord of the monsters?>> Hijikata nods <<we already hear about his legend years ago, he’s Nurarihyon>> Harada smiles amused <<i remember it, he’s an old yokai who enter in the house and steals food and tobacco. He can seem harmless but he’s the commander of the big pandemonium around, so everyone call him ‘the lord of the monsters’>> Chizuru looks at him curious <<pandemonium? What is it?>> I chuckles and answer <<is an army of demons, Nurarihyon’s pandemonium is composed by 10.000 clan of different yokai, so is the bigger>> in fact grandpa has a big tattoo on his back, because he’s a chief member of the yakuza, exactly like my father when he was alive and...someday also me and Rikuo.

Inoue-san chuckles nervously <<it’s only a legend but thinking about an army like that it’s a little scary>> I giggle <<ohh, you’re scared Inoue-san?>> Yuichi grunts exasperated <<i’ll return to my work, I hate stupid stories like that>> but Okita looks at him grinning mischievous <<don’t tell me that you’re also scared>> Yuichi looks at him annoyed <<i memorized this legend when I was little like the others stories about yokai for being a good onmyoji leader>> they look at him in surprise so I say <<from ancient time the Keikan family is famous because they are the best exorcist in our country>> Yuichi nods <<i hate Nurarihyon, he has the ability to appear when you lest expect it>> and he looks at me. I chuckle knowing that he was talking about me, but I ignored that and he left.

Itou frowns <<imitating a stupid legend is still a stupid thing to do, only a man without personality will do something like that>> I look at him angry <<don’t you dare speak bad about my grandfather! he’s a great man and I have great respect for him!>> Itou avoids my gaze scared <<oh look at the time, I think that I will go to my room>> and he run away.

I groan really angry, but Harada pats my back <<calm down, you know that you have to ignore him>> I nod but begin to walk toward the exit <<i know but if he speak ill about my grandfather again I will break his nose!>> and I run away upset.

I walk in the garden covered with snow, but then a snowball hit me on the shoulder. I shiver for the cold and turn around, seeing Okita grinning <<if I can hit you so easily it will be also easy to kill you>> I shake my head founding myself smiling <<what are you doing here? You have a fever, go inside>> he frowns <<it’s not your business, there is already Hijimama who is a pain in the ass, i have only a cough>> I chuckles <<sorry, you’re right, Hijikata is already the best annoying mother>> but then another snowball hit me in the face. I hear his laughs and with a hand I pull away the snow on my face <<so...you asked for this!>> I catch the snow at my feet and throw another snowball at him. He dodges it with a smug grin <<you have really a bad aim Riko-chan>> and he laugh, but quickly I throw another snowball hitting him in the face. He stops and groans, but after a few second another snowball hit me on my leg and the battle begin. After some minutes also Harada, Nagakura and Chizuru begin to play with us and Saito put himself in the corner for making a bunny statue of snow. The battle continued for a long time, but then Nagakura hit Itou who was passing by and he begins to scream. Harada and Nagakura grabs Chizuru arms and run away, in the meantime Okita grabs my wrist and together we run in the opposite direction before Inoue-san arrives...leaving behind Saito, who just walk away like nothing happened.

…

A month later Hijikata finally gives me the permission to leave the headquarters with the patrols. also the onmyoji didn’t bother us in the end, so I just run past some of them leaving some onigiri near the secret door for the guards in the basement and continue to run. I arrive to the headquarters' exit seeing Okita and Nagakura with their patrols waiting. Okita sighs <<another minute and I’d have left you here>> I take my breath laughing a little <<sorry sorry, Inoue-san stopped me and ask if we can buy some ink>> he shrugs <<it’s not my problem if someone attack you in the store>> I roll my eyes, I’ve know him for more that a year now and I know that it’s his way to say to be careful <<yeah yeah, I can handle myself but you have to help me if I need it, because you want to be the one that kill me>> he grins amused <<mh>> and he begins to walk with his patrols. Nagakura runs in front of everyone, complaining about his headache, because last night he was out to drink with Harada. I walk near Okita, because there are many people on the street and I don’t want to get lost.

After some hours we let Nagakura continuing the patrols, but me and Okita stops because Okita has still a little fever and the cough, so Hijikata reduced his work. He takes off his haori and look at me <<you have to buy some ink for Gen-san, right?>> I nod <<yes, and you have to buy your medicine for that bad cough>> he frowns annoyed <<i see that Hijimama told you to make sure that I buy them>> I chuckles <<well...yes, if you want I can accompany you>> he glares at me <<go and buy that stupid ink, we meet back here and be quickly, if that Kazama appears just run to me...i will kill him>> and without saying anything else he turns around and go toward the store, so I do the same and begin to walk away.

I arrive at the store and i enter inside, seeing a young girl, with long brown hair and violet eyes, who is doing shopping. I walk toward the counter and the shop owner smiles at me <<welcome miss, do you need something?>> I nod and give my order to him, so he left and go in the back of the store for taking our inks. The girl smiles at me <<hello>> I look at her puzzled <<hello>> I already know that she’s a yokai...her fear is not really powerful but she’s too close to ignore it. She shakes his hand a little chuckling <<don’t worry, I’m not an enemy. I’m Sen but please call me Osen-chan>> I nod in greeting <<Riko Nura>> and then the owner comes back with our inks, so I pay and begin to walk away, but Osen-chan takes my hand <<one moment please! Do you want to be my friend?>> I look at her surprised <<wait what? Friend?>> she nods <<i know a really good thè house nearby, do you want to eat some dango and drink a cup of thè with me?>> I drool a little thinking about the dango, but then I clear my lips and nod. She smiles happy and pull me toward the exit.

After some minutes we arrive at the thè house, and we sit inside with two cup of thè and some dango because it’s cold outside. I look curious at her <<you’re an oni right? I thought that every one of you were to the same side>> she shakes her head <<for us the only important thing is to protect our people, but I think that you’re not a threat>> I smile happy <<i’m glad that someone here can think before acting>> she chuckles <<are you speaking about Kazama? I heard what happened in Ikedaya, but you can relax with me>> I eat a dango <<i know that not every oni is evil, exactly like the others yokai. Just like the humans, you have to know and judge the individual person, not their species>> she nods <<you’re absolutely right. so...you are used to be among us demons? Usually the half demons and the gray existences are ignored by the yokai with pure blood>> I sigh placing my hands on the table <<so I’ve heard, but in my family there is only one human, who is my mother. Of course I learned to live with the humans too but...>> she smiles kindly <<you prefer the company of demons>> I immediately think of Okita and blush <<well...at least I thought that before coming here>> she smiles <<you’re blushing, you met someone interesting?>> I nod <<the Shinsengumi. i lived with them for a year now and...they’re like a big family. I still love my real family but this humans are my friends>> she nods <<well I’m happy for you, but I bet that’s hard living with so many men>> I chuckles <<only a little>> she smiles happy <<and your real family? I’m really curious now, it’s so rare to see demons who loves their own bloodline even when it’s mixed with human blood>> I shrug <<well...i don’t really know what to say, but I will tell you about me if you will do the same about yourself>> she nods <<it’s a deal>> I nod, deciding to tell her only what I can because...she’s really sweet and kind but I met her only earlier. I play with a piece of my hair, which got longer a bit in the last year <<my mum is human, like I said before, but my dad was a half demon so I’m a demon only for a quarter. The pure blood yokai in the family is my grandpa, who marry a human so he always loved my dad, me and my brother even if we are human for a part>> I sigh annoyed <<well...you can say that I’m like a normal human>> she raises an eyebrow <<why?>> I point to myself <<i can’t transform and use my power. The only thing I can do is sense the fear>> she smiles kindly <<a normal human can’t sense the fear, I’m sure that your power are only dormant. Who knows, maybe in the past something happened that blocked them, or you haven’t found the right motivation for using them>> I widen my eyes shocked <<something that happened in my past? I...i never though of it in that way>> she nods <<it can happened sometimes. Your human blood is in contrast with your yokai blood for some reason. Did something happened to you that might have caused this little fight inside you?>> I bit my lip trebling a little for the anger and the sorrow, remembering that day <<yeah...when my father was killed, even If I wanted to forgot it and move on I can’t, thanks to the giant scar on my back that made me think about it every single day...but I don’t want to forget it, I will find that woman and kill her>> she looks at me sad <<your father? I’m really sorry for your loss. You know...it was rumored that you were Nurarihyon’s daughter, but it can’t be because he’s alive in Edo with his only son and their pandemonium>> I widen my eyes shocked <<Nurarihyon’s daughter? Why you were thinking that? I don’t understand, the only think I know is that Kazama is after me, because I look like a woman named Yohime...but I don’t know her>> she looks at me shocked <<you don’t know who Yohime is? Oh dear...all yokai old at least a century have heard of her, she was really beautiful and kind>> I shake my head <<i’m only twenty years old, so I don’t know her but Kazama said that I’m almost her copy. Can you please tell me why she was so important?>> she chuckles <<of course, she was the human girl Nurarihyon fell madly in love with, she’s also the mother of Rihan, their only son. Given your extraordinary resemblance to her, Kazama mistakenly thought you were her daughter. you’re a woman, so maybe Nurarihyon hidden you for all this time for protecting you. But at this point I think you’re just a distant relative of her...after all, she died more that two centuries ago...mh? Riko-chan? Why are you making a face like that?>> Yohime is my grandmother! I didn’t knew her name, but grandpa always said that I look like her...so this is why Kazama thought that I’m Yohime relative...well, he’s right, he just got wrong one detail...i’m not her daughter but her granddaughter.

I try to hide my shock shaking my head chuckling <<no nothing, I’m just surprised that she was Nurarihyon’s wife>> she nods without asking anything <<well yes. I shouldn’t say it because I’m a pure demon but...they’re story is so romantic. Everyone know that after her death Nurarihyon never married again, he also didn’t look at other women. When he was young he was so powerful and handsome but in the end there was always only Yohime for him>> I smile happy and a little moved <<yeah...so romantic>> I already know that grandpa love really much grandma, but hearing this from others is really sweet <<now tell me about you, it’s your turn>> she nods happy <<of course, what do you want to know my friend?>> I grin <<where are you from? Do you live with other oni?>> she nods <<yes, I’m the chief of my village...hidden on the mountains to the north. I was born there, so I don’t really have friends and I’m happy that you’re here now>> I sigh understanding her <<you also protect that village right? it’s your responsibility>> she nods <<exactly like Kazama for the oni on the west. There are only a few oni left...it’s important to protect the weak ones>> I look at her puzzled <<if it’s a problem then why you all didn’t join a pandemonium? It defends his members and make them stronger. Of course I know that here is not possible because there is the onmyoji’s spiral seal, but you might as well stay on the north>> she tries to answer, but then someone really pissed off stops in front of our table. I turn pale, realizing only now that I forgot something important <<O...Okita, did you buy everything you need?>> he crosses his arms glaring at me with a cold grin <<you really want to die, who knew that you’d escape for eating some dango>> but Osen-chan coughs drawing our attention <<you’re Okita Souji of the Shinsengumi right? I didn’t know that Riko-chan was with you, if I knew I wouldn’t never dragged her with me>> Okita looks at her suspicious <<and you are?>> I sigh <<she’s obliviously my friend...idiot>> and I stand up <<i lost track of the time, sorry for that>> and I take the last dango and offer it to him, raising my arm toward him <<later I’ll make this up to you, but for now accept my last sweet>> he raises an eyebrow, but then he just grins and lean forward, eating the dango from my hand. I blush hard and jump back feeling my heart beating faster <<w...w...what the hell Okita?! What the fuck was that?!>> he ignores me and look at Osen-chan, who was chuckling <<so you’re Riko-chan new friend, if you’re not lying then I won’t need to kill her this time>> Osen-chan doesn’t let herself be intimidated <<of course I’m telling the truth, and if you’ll hurt Riko-chan I will make you pay. Now...i’m sorry but I have to go. To our next encounter Riko-chan>> and she goes away paying for our thè and the dango.

I look at Okita feeling sorry <<i was serious...we met at the ink shop and she dragged me here. she’s so lively and kind that I lost track of time, I’m so sorry for disappearing like that>> he licks his lips <<you’re lucky that dango was better that usual>> I smile embarrassed, feeling still my cheeks hot <<well...i’m happy for that. Maybe later we can make some prank to Itou or Hijikata. If they catch us I will take the blame, what do you think?>> he shrugs <<i will think about it. Come on now...if we don’t go back Hijimama will become really angry and he will be a pain>> I chuckles and follow him.

It begin to rain, so we run back quickly stopping only on the entrance of the temple. Okita coughs again and I frown worried <<it’s best if you change...those wet clothes...>> but he interrupts me <<i have an idea of what making you do for be forgiven, and if you’ll be a good girl I won't tell to Hijikata that you escaped early>> I cross my arms <<i didn’t escape and you know it. Well, what do you have in mind?>> he grins <<there are still three hours before dinner, take that ink to Gen-san and meet me after>> I grimace <<but isn’t better if you rest a little?>> I raise my hand toward his face <<you look pale>> but I stop myself, blushing again...why I was doing that?

He sigh annoyed <<i will rest when I’m tired, now hurry up...or you don’t want to be forgiven?>> I roll my eyes and run inside. I quickly give the ink to Inoue-san and change my wet yukata in my room. After that I run toward Okita’s room, really curious of what he’s gonna make me do.

I knock and i enter in the room, seeing that he’s cleaning his swords. He put them away and I close the door, going toward him and sitting near <<so? We will steal again Hijikata’s poetry book? Or Yamazaki’s medicine book? We can also hide the sakè from the idiot trio>> he chuckles <<you really want to be forgiven do you? They are really good ideas, but mine is better>> I smile <<what is it?>> but then he just lies down, putting his head on my thighs <<that you’ll be my pillow. Also your legs are soft, but not like your chest>> I freeze shocked and surprised, becoming a blushing mess <<what? why? And don’t speak about that incident in the wardrobe!>> and I cross my arms. He grins <<you said that I have to rest, remember? So be quiet and help me>> I sigh and in the end i nod <<shut up and sleep smartass, or I will go away>> but he’s already asleep. I smile, seeing his face without his usual grin...he’s so peaceful...i never see him like this. The rain outside makes a loud relaxing noise and I begin to caress his hair humming an old lullaby from my childhood and...his hair are so soft.

I grab a blanket folded nearby and i cover him with it for the cold.

Who’d have thought...that I’d be so found of him? For the first time since I’m here...i’m happy.


	8. assault

After some weeks Heisuke comes back from Edo, so the day after his return we go with him and Okita on patrol around the city. Suddenly Heisuke snaps his fingers <<right! I almost forgot...i went to your house Chizuru, to see if Kodo was back, but he wasn’t...so I went also to Riko-chan’s house>> we look at him in surprise, but I also in shock <<my...house?>> he nods happy <<it’s so big! I didn’t enter inside, but even from the outside it’s perfectly visible>> Okita grins <<oh? So you saw Riko-chan’s house, but why didn’t you enter?>> Chizuru nods <<i bet that her family is worried sick for her>> Heisuke sighs <<i also thought that, so I searched for her house for telling her family that she’s okay but...>> I turn pale freaking out...he saw the yokais?! Or he talked with someone and found out that they don’t know me?!

I cough calming myself <<it wasn’t necessary, if they’re so worried they can write me a letter>> Okita looks at me amused <<actually you speak really well about your family, but they are ignoring you...i wonder why>> I tried to answer, but Heisuke interrupts me <<in fact they gave me a letter for you Riko-chan>> I freeze looking at him shocked and astonished <<a letter for me? Who gave it to you?>> he laughs mistaking my concern with happiness <<don’t listen to Souji, that guy was really happy when I mentioned your name>> I cross my arms impatient <<okay but who was he?> he passes a hand on his hair chuckling embarrassed <<well...i don’t know>> Okita looks at him unconvinced <<have you also become stupid as well as nosy these past few weeks in Edo?>> I look annoyed at Okita <<oh come on, let him at least explain before insulting him>> Heisuke nods irritated <<she’s right Souji! He had his face covered by a red mask. As soon as I tried to enter he stopped me, saying that there was no one home>> I frown <<a boy with a mask? Mmh>> Chizuru looks at me curious <<who was that?>> I shake my head <<i don’t know. Some of grandpa’s friends wears masks every now and then...but nobody has a red one. Did he tell you his name?>> Heisuke shakes his head and hand me over the letter <<no, but he told me to give this to you, saying also to not go to your house again without your permission>> I take the letter and open it really curious...finding only a short message ‘get ready the rats traps’

Okita reads the message peeking from my shoulders <<is supposed to mean something?>> I quickly hide the letter against my chest <<hey! It could be a private letter from my family, maybe also from my brother...so don’t read it without permission!>> he sighs annoyed <<and why should your brother write to you? You haven’t see each other for more than a year>> I put a hand on my hip <<so? We love each other, no matter what>> he frowns <<what nonsense>> and he walks away leaving us behind.

I look at him walking away sad and confused...why he’s so angry? But Chizuru takes my arm and we follow him.

Heisuke walks near us and I speak with him <<thank you for giving me the letter>> he smiles kindly <<you’re welcome, but I’m sorry that I couldn’t at least meet your mother and tell her that you’re okay>> I chuckle shaking my head <<it’s not a problem>> because she’s still not born now...but I wonder who sent me the letter. The rats traps? Maybe he was referring to Kyuso...but only I know who he is here. Maybe the boy with the mask is from my time too! but if he’s at my house I can’t just go and search for him...because if I really look so much like grandma, I can’t let grandpa or dad see me.

I sigh and decided to do the only thing I could...wait and see what happens.

Chizuru looks at me worried <<Riko-san? Is everything alright? don’t thing about what Okita-san told you, I bet that your brother is really worried for you>>i smile at her <<thanks, but I’m okay. I know that Rikuo is worried for me and that he loves me...i was only wondering why Okita got so angry>> Chizuru shakes her head <<i don’t know, but you can ask him because you are friends>> I look at her and laugh a little <<you really don’t know him. Besides...he will never answer, if I ask him he will only becomes more angry. Every time I mention Rikuo he just got angry and mean. I try to don’t speak about him when he’s around, but I forgot to do that earlier>> Chizuru nods <<i also noticed that, Okita-san is really enigmatic>> I chuckles looking at Okita and Heisuke, who are walking in front of the soldiers.

But then two ronin begin to harass a young girl near the entrance of an alley nearby. The girl tries to run away but one of the men grabs her wrist <<oi oi girl, what do you mean no? we’re warriors who fight everyday to expel the foreigners from our country. Of course you’re gonna offer us a cup or two of booze, or maybe even yourself>> the girl shakes her head quickly <<no! Get away from me!>> Heisuke and Okita run toward them for help her, in the meanwhile I stay behind with Chizuru, for protecting her.

Okita stops in front of them <<my my...it’s kinda sad that the foreigners are getting kicked out by trash like you two>> one of them turn around angry, but stops when he sees Okita’s haori <<Shinsengumi!>> and his friend freezes. Okita puts a hand on his katana <<since you already know we don’t need to talk>> but the two ronin run away really quickly without looking back.

The girl composes herself and come closer, but i notice immediately her incredible resemblance with Chizuru, who was peeking behind me. The girl bows <<thank you so much, my name is Nagumo Kaoru>> wait...Kaoru? But it’s the name of Shiro’s uncle. Chizuru once told me that she had a twin brother...but this means that he’s dressed like a woman, why? In addition Chizuru doesn’t seem to know him.

Okita grabs Chizuru and pull her near Kaoru <<thought so...you’re practically identical>> Chizuru widens her eyes looking surprised at Kaoru, but Kaoru only smiles at her. I cross my arms trying to see if they really didn’t know each other <<yeah...almost like twins>> Chizuru doesn’t react, but Kaoru looks at me for a moment, with an intense gaze...he knows.

Chizuru timidly runs toward me <<don’t tease me please you two>> me and Okita chuckles, but Heisuke raises an eyebrow puzzled <<i don’t think they resemble each other so much>> Okita quickly answers <<no, they really do>> I nod perplexed << have you also become blind as well in Edo?>> Heisuke pissed off points his finger to me <<i knew it! It was too strange that you didn’t agree with Souji before!>> I shrug <<i didn’t agree with him, he called you stupid and I didn’t. Chizuru and Kaoru-san look really similar, if you don’t see that you’re blind...it’s only a fact>> Okita nods <<she’s right. If Chizuru dress herself like a woman they would be identical>> Kaoru speaks up <<i wish to properly thank you, but I have an errand I must attend, please forgive me for my brash behavior>> and he begins to walk away <<we shall meet again, Okita Souji-san of the Shinsengumi and Riko-san>> and after looking at us with a sharp gaze he goes away.

Heisuke looks at us grinning <<hey hey Souji, I think she’s got the hots for you. I bet that she also want to be friend with Riko-chan>> I bit my lip trying to not laugh <<oh Heisuke...i don’t even need to add anything>> Okita chuckles <<right, you’ll never beat Sano if you seriously believe that>> I laugh and Heisuke looks at us angry <<and...and what this Is supposed to mean?! Riko-chan please at least don’t laugh!>> I shake my head stopping my laugh <<ah sorry Heisuke, but this time I really can’t help you>> and I follow Okita and Chizuru, who are already walking away.

Chizuru still embarrassed asks me <<i don’t really look like that girl right? she’s too much beautiful to be true>> I look at her amused <<from what I can see Heisuke is contagious>> Okita nods <<we must be careful>> and Heisuke sighs giving up <<i give up, I miss the old times when you two jumped at each other throat all day>> I roll my eyes <<we still do that>> and Okita nods <<it’s hard to stand your stupidity>> I look at him annoyed <<look who’s talking>> but quickly Chizuru stops us <<the city is really calm today>> Okita sighs <<surely the situation will change soon with the Shogun’s parade in the capital>> I look at him surprised <<parade?>> and also Chizuru asks <<the Shogun is coming here?>> Okita nods <<this is why Kondo-san is so happy these days>> I chuckles <<that’s why he’s smiling so much>> but Heisuke doesn’t smile <<yeah...i bet he is>> but we ignored him and continue our patrol.

…

The day of the parade arrives, and thanks to their hard work the Shinsengumi were chosen to protect the castle of Nijo, and the street around the city where the parade will pass. In the castle there is also another pillar, so many onmyoji are there for protect it.

Kondo-san gather every soldier in the common room, and he begins to speak with a proud voice <<i believe that everyone has heard that Tokugawa Iemochi, the 14th Shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate, will officially visit Kyoto. The Shinsengumi have been asked to guard him as he passes through the city on his way to the castle, and the castle himself>> the soldiers cheer happy and also Hijikata smiles a little <<after the incidents at Ikedaya and Kinmon no Hen, the big wigs have finally acknowledge our hard work>> Okita smiles <<the fate of the country resides in our swords while he’s in our care...or something>> but Itou, most likely because of his ideas similar to those of Choshu, is not so happy <<guards during a procession...if only Sannan-san was still with us, we have truly lost a valuable ally>> if only he know that he’s here and still alive...i smile picturing the face that he would do in my head.

Kondo-san pretends to not hearing him <<for now on, we have to work hard>> and he begins to divide the soldiers in many squads, but then Hijikata interrupts him <<sorry Kondo-san, could we have Souji sit this one out? I think he’s catching a cold>> it’s true, and I’m a little worried because only yesterday he was having a little fever. Kondo-san looks at Okita with worry <<it’s true Souji? Are you okay?>> Okita looks exasperated at Hijikata <<i don’t think it’s a problem. Hijikata is over reacting like always>> but Hijikata insists <<don’t play dumb, you were just coughing a second ago>> and Okita gives up <<jeez, you’re so over protective>> but then Heisuke raises his hand <<sorry Kondo-san, I’m not feeling really that great either>> I widen my eyes surprised, he doesn’t look so sick...also in the last few days he was lively like usual. Kondo-san frown worried <<what? You too Heisuke? it’s our time to shine, so I was hoping to have everyone with me in this important day. But your health is important, you have to rest properly. There will be another opportunity, for that time I hope that you both will help out>> Heisuke nods <i’m sorry>> but then Hijikata stands up and comes toward me and Chizuru, who are sitting in a corner. He stops in front of us <<so how about you two?>> we look at him puzzled and he sighs <<don’t make those faces, I’m asking if you both want to participate. At least you should Nura, for telling us if there are those enemies around>> I remember our deal with the rasetzu <<oh...>> I look at Okita for a moment, who looks back at me and nod. I smile a little and look at Hijikata nodding <<count me in>> Chizuru points her finger toward herself <<i can also choose?>> Kondo-san nods <<of course you can! You two have truly become a full-fledged members of the Shinsengumi. we’d love to have both with us>> Chizuru looks around unsure so I playfully slap her back <<don’t worry, if something happens I will protect you>> Okita grins <<even so it shouldn’t be dangerous. Most people aren’t crazy enough to attack the Shogun himself>> Chizuru smiles and in the end nods.

So for tonight we’ll be messengers, with the duty to run from one patrol to another to communicate messages.

…

The dark streets are lit only with a few lights on the side of the road. I stop again noticing that Chizuru is tired <<don’t overdo it>> but she shakes her head stubborn <<i can continue>> and she begins again to run, screaming at the soldiers that the next guard change is in half an hour.

I follow her toward the castle and we continue to run for a few minutes, arriving in an empty street. Chizuru trips over and I quickly catch her <<ah! watch your steps>> she nods grateful, but then I feel it...a strong demoniac energy...fear.

Even Chizuru feels something and she looks up behind me turning pale. I quickly turn around seeing three men on the roof...Kazama Chikage, Amagiri Kyuju and Shiranui Kyo.

I pull Chizuru behind me drawing my katana <<you again!?>> Kazama chuckles <<so both of you noticed us, not too slow>> I push Chizuru against the wall behind us, so if they want to attack her they have to pass over me <<what the fuck do you want this time?!>> and Chizuru adds with a trembling voice <<why are you here?!>> Shiranui raises an eyebrow <<you mean, ‘how’ did we get here, right? Well, the answer is simple. Man-made obstacles like these are shit to a demon>> I look at Chizuru with the corner of my eyes, seeing her puzzled face so I snarl at them <<leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!>> but Amagiri crosses his arms <<i’m sorry but I’m afraid it won’t be possible, because we are here for a specific purpose...you two>> Chizuru trembles more scared <<w..what? I don’t understand>> I didn’t even blink <<for the last time, leave us alone! She doesn’t know anything and I don’t know Yohime>> Kazama jumps in front of us <<she doesn’t know anything about this? don’t think that you can fool me, she’s a demon like the rest of us here>> Chizuru looks at them first and then at me. She shakes her head backing away even from me <<what? You...you’re joking? also Riko…?>> I clench my teeth trying to grab her wrist for pull her near me, but she breaks free from my grip pushing me back <<stay back! Why you aren't denying what he said?! ho...how can you stay so calm?!>> Kazama frowns and gives me a questioning and irritated gaze <<you knew from the start...how dare you leave such rare female oni in ignorance?>> I point my katana at him <<she doesn’t need to know this to live happy, because I’m here to protect her...also from guys like you>> Shiranui smirks <<feisty like always>> and Amagiri speaks directly with Chizuru, using a calm and peaceful tone, as if he is reasoning with a frightened child <<do your injuries heal quickly? More faster than any human could?>> Chizuru stops breathing for a moment <<w..well I...>> but Shiranui gets irritated seeing her scared and shy nature <<what the hell? Maybe it’ll be quicker if we just give her a demonstration>> and he raises his gun, pointing it at her...ready to fire.

I instinctively begin to run toward Shiranui, terrified for Chizuru, and without thinking I grab the tip of the gun, pushing it away from Chizuru...but at the same time Shiranui fired.

The sound of the gunshot echoed all around, and a lacerating pain in my hand grow really quickly making me stumble and drop my sword. I tremble and whimper for the blinding pain, seeing my hand still raised in front of me with a hole big half a centimeter from side to side. A lot of blood covers my hand and I stumble back, but Chizuru grabs my shoulder screaming my name. I squeeze my wounded hand, pressing it instinctively against my chest, but Shiranui sighs surprised and annoyed <<ugh, what the hell did you do? Were you planning to kill yourself? Of course I wasn’t aiming at one of her vital points, what you did was useless because she can heal herself in a few seconds>> I frown <<i don’t care about that...you wanted to hurt her, and I can’t let you do that!>> Kazama looks furious at Shiranui <<damn it Shiranui. What the hell were you thinking? Why would you attempt to harm a such rare female oni and a gray existence so powerful to be equally rare? She can’t heal like us, you could have killed her, stupid fool>> Shiranui puts away his pistol <<hey, it’s not my fault. she’s the one who jumped in the fray from outta nowhere. it’s the oni girl that is stubborn and if we keep wasting time here, then the humans will find us, and it’s gonna be a big pain in the ass to deal with>> Kazama calms down <<you make a compelling point, now...>> he comes closer <<...come with me>> Chizuru draws her kodachi trembling <<i...i still don’t understand! Why we should come with you?>> she continues to tremble hard, and her hand with the sword shakes.

Shiranui sighs exasperated <<see?>> and he tries again to take his gun, but Kazama glares at him <<it’s not necessary...her family name is a demon’s, and she carries the demon of the east’s kodachi. This is enough proof>> Chizuru begins to understand that this isn’t a joke <<my family name?>> Kazama half smirks <<then again, it isn’t as though we need your permission to kidnap you both>> and he extends his hand toward us. The anger to be treated like an object surpasses the pain, and with my good hand I grab Chizuru’s sword, stealing it from her hand, and I attack him. He quickly jumps back, but I cut a little his finger, even though he heals himself immediately.

He grins more <<right, you’re not a normal gray existence. Remember my warning...>> Chizuru tighten her grip on my shoulders <<no Riko...>> but Kazama with a quickly movement draws his katana and hit mine, making me drop the kodachi, who flies away. With only a hand I can’t hold really well a sword and he knows this <<...if you choose to be our enemy we can’t let someone so powerful like you live, it will be my pleasure to kill you, but it will be a pity. Think well about this because I will not accept a rushes answer, so for now come with us>> he extends his hand again, ready to capture us, but then he jumps back avoiding a sword.

Saito stops in front of us with Harada, who look at us worried sick <<Riko! you’re bleeding! Did these weak shits do this to you?!>> I hide my hand, not waiting to distract them from the fight. I try my best to play off the intense pain, forcing a strained smile through my teeth <<i can manage, don’t worry>> and Chizuru almost passes out from the tension, but Hijikata arrives behind us and catches her <<stay back>> and he also walks in front of us. Saito looks with a really serious face at Amagiri <<Amagiri, was it? you’re a known affiliate with the Satsuma Domain. What are you doing here?>> but in the meanwhile also Yamazaki arrives, and he takes us out of their reach.

Kazama follows us with an angry gaze <<you again? don’t you all have some Shogunate vassals’ asses to kiss? it’s a perfect chance to spread the word on how shit you are>> Hijikata doesn’t even blink <<we can’t let you do what you want. Just like at the Ikedaya and the Hamaguri Rebellion, every time something shady happens, you three always turn up>> and he points his katana at him <<there’s that saying, how you gotta nip it in the bud if the plant starts to rot>> Kazama sighs annoyed <<hmph, you’re only fake samurai>> and he gets ready to fight.

Harada looks at us for the last time and then he faces Shiranui <<it was you, wasn’t it? What kind of shitty man are you to attack and hurt girls at night?! You will pay for that>> Shiranui grins <<i don’t understand your useless attachment to that brat, but you don’t have a chance against me>> Harada glares at him and spins his spear above his head ready to fight <<it’s too bad for you but that ‘brat’ is like a little sister to me, I will make you pay for hurting her and Chizuru!>> and he attacks him.

Saito walks in front of his enemy, but Amagiri tries to avoid the fight <<would you please pull back? I have no reason to fight you>> but Saito doesn’t move <<how ironic, I have plenty of reasons to fight you>> and they also begin to fight.

Yamazaki pulls us more far <<i’ve been ordered to return you both to headquarters, you can run Nura-san?>> I nod quickly <<stupid question, they didn’t shot my legs>> and with my good hand I grab Chizuru wrist, understanding from her eyes that she want to stay here and help the others <<don’t even think about it, you will come back with us>> she tries to protest <<but…!>> I interrupt her <<it’s best if we go away, if we are not here those three haven’t any reasons to stay!>> she gasps realizing it only now giving up, and she follow us. Yamazaki runs near us all the time, holding a black kunai in his hand ready to protect us, but for our lucky we didn’t encounter any other problems.

We arrive at the headquarters and stop, catching our breaths, but Yamazaki quickly gets ready to go back <<you’re fine now, I’m sure that they can’t follow you two here. you’re lucky that Yuichi-san noticed the danger and send us in your help, he’s still at the castle, but some of his men are here. I know that those onmyoji can fight, but I think it’s most safe for you to be with Okita-kun and Todo-kun. I will go back now, so you two now have to find those two and stay with them until we’ll come back>> I nod biting my lip <<be careful...all of you>> Yamazaki nods and runs away.

Chizuru quickly grabs my arm worried <<i must immediately treat your wound! you’re still losing blood>> I shake my head <<before that we have to find Okita and Heisuke, only after you can treat my hand...come on now>> but she doesn’t move, and she looks at her feet <<i’m...i’m so sorry, it’s my fault that you’re hurt...if only...>> I stop her putting my good hand on her shoulder <<the fault is also mine...i didn’t say anything about this story to you so...we will talk later, I promise. But for now don’t think about it, it wasn’t you who shoot me>> she nods a little and we run into the temple.

We quickly arrive in the common room, finding Okita there, who was cleaning his swords. He stops surprised <<huh? Back so soon? You get in troubl…?!>> he stops and look at the blood that covers my hand and my sleeve. He puts down the swords and stand up quickly running toward us <<what happened?!>> Chizuru shakes her head <<later, now I have to treat her>> and she tries to run away, but I stop her <<no! it’s better if you don’t go around alone...stay here with us>> but then Heisuke enters in the room <<what’s all this noise? And why you two are here already?>> but then he sees the blood <<Riko! you’re hurt!>> and he runs near us. Okita with a serious face looks at Heisuke <<go with Chizuru in Yamazaki’s room, there are bandages and everything else there>> they nod and run away.

I fall on my knees feeling more the pain now that the danger is over, it’s not a mortal wound but it still hurts like hell!

Okita quickly grabs a cloth, and with an unusual kindness takes my hand, pressing the cloth on it covering both holes <<you got shot>> it wasn’t a question but I nod, whimpering for the pain because he’s pressing the cloth with strength on the holes, trying to stop the bleeding. I clench my teeth <<it’s...gh...pretty obvious. It was Shiranui Kyo. That son of a bitch, I will make him pay next time>> he stops for a moment, but then he frowns <<i see...Kazama Chikage was also there right?>> I nod growling for the pain and the anger <<yeah...also that Amagiri was there. They appeared from nowhere and tried to kidnap me and also Chizuru this time>> he snaps his tongue <<if only I’d know they were going to show up...no way Kondo-san could’ve kept me here. Strange that he shot at your hand, if he wanted to kill you why he didn’t shot you in the head? and didn’t they said that they wanted you alive? they’re really stupid>> I shake my head <<they didn’t tried to kill me, I shielded Chizuru and the bullet hit my hand...even Kazama got mad at Shiranui for shooting that shot>> he frowns angry <<if you are defending him I will kill you now>> I roll my eyes <<i’m not doing that idiot! I’m only saying that the stupid one is just one out of three apparently>> the cloth is already completely stained with blood, but for our lucky Chizuru and Heisuke come back.

Chizuru comes closer with everything necessary for taking care of my hand. She with delicately removes the cloth and spill on the wounds an antiseptic made with some herbs, but that burns a lot!

I bit my lip muffling a scream of pain breaking the skin, making my blood drip on my chin. Chizuru then bandages my hand, saying sorry over and over again. Heisuke sits near her with worried eyes, passing her everything she needs, in the meanwhile Okita sits near me, and he cleans quickly the blood on my chin with his finger <<you’re really cruel Chizuru-chan, you didn’t warn her before using the antiseptic>> Chizuru doesn’t get distracted <<Riko-san has already lost a lot of blood, now the important thing is to bandage her hand tightly for stopping it>> and she continues to work. Heisuke with an unusual serious face asks <<what the hell happened?>> and we explain to them what happened, without talking about the oni and the gray existences.

Heisuke frowns angry <<i hope that Sano and the others beat up those bastards>> I snap my tongue <<i only hope that the others are not injured, If I can I will personally beat them next time...also for Ikedaya>> Okita sighs <<get in line>> Heisuke nods <<i also have a score to settle with Amagiri>> he looks at me and Chizuru <<but don’t worry, if they will come here we will protect you two>> we nod relieved and Chizuru finished to bandaged me. I sigh exhausted, letting my head fall on top of Okita’s shoulder, in the mealtime Chizuru sits near and Heisuke runs away for a few minutes, for telling to Sannan-san to don’t come her because of the blood.

The hours passed slowly and we wait for the others without sleeping, but in the end the dawn comes and the others arrived. Kondo-san runs quickly toward us <<Nura-san! Yukimura-kun! I heard what happened, are you alright?!>> I raise my bandaged hand, the blood stain the place where there are the two holes, but the bleeding stopped <<now yes, thanks to Chizuru>> he sighs relieved and look at Okita and Heisuke <<good job you two, for taking care of both of them when we were away>> Okita moves just a little his shoulder, where still rest my head <<if they dared to come also here I would have killed them>> Heisuke nods <<me too>> Kondo-san smiles at Heisuke <<i see that you’re felling better now, I’m so relieved>> and Harada comes closer with a worried face <<i bet that you didn’t sleep, it’s best if you go to rest>> but Hijikata crosses his arms <<before that, what the hell did they want from you two?>> Chizuru looks down <<i...i don’t know>> and I sigh <<I'd like to know the answer>> even Saito looks at us frowning <<this time they target also Yukimura-kun, they must have new reasons for attack>> I nod <<of course, but they didn’t tell us anything>> and no one said anything else.

In the end Hijikata sighs <<go in your room, from now one your trips with the patrols will be more limited>> I roll my eyes <<i thought so>> I stand up looking at Okita for a moment <<you should go to rest to>> he frowns <<i don’t have a hole in my hand, so shut up and go to sleep like a good girl>> I smile a little <<okay okay>> and I go away with Chizuru.

We arrive in our room and I quickly close the door, checking that no one was following us. Chizuru closes also the window and sit down. I wait but Chizuru hesitant didn’t say anything, so I just sigh <<promise me that...you will not tell anything about this to the others, it’s important>> she frowns <<i don’t understand...it’s because Kazama said that I’m an o...oni and you a gray existence?>> I cross my arms <<stop that, I already know about your ability...your injuries heal themselves quickly...i always knew. I’m sorry for didn’t tell anything before but it’s complicated>> she closes her fists <<you could have tried>> I roll my eyes <<of course, hello I’m Riko and you are a yokai, nice to meet you. Perfect right?>> she frowns <<so it’s true? I’m a demon?>> I nod <<yes, but don’t be sad...it doesn’t change who you are. Look at me...do I look different only because now you know that I’m a gray existence?>> she shakes her head, calming herself <<what exactly is a gray existence? And why Kazama want us?>> I groan <<well, I heard that there are a few of you oni left, so maybe this is why Kazama want you. As for me...well...i’m not exactly a demon, my father was a powerful half-demon and my mum is human, so I’m human only for three quarters and demon for a quarter>> she widens her eyes surprised <<what kind of demon are you? you’re not a oni like me?>> I chuckle <<what kind? I’m a Nurarihyon of course>> she turns pale <<N...Nurarihyon?!>> I cover her mouth with my hand <<shh!>> I uncover her mouth and she apologizes <<that Nurarihyon? The lord of all monsters? But shouldn’t he be a powerful yokai who lived centuries ago?>> I nod smiling amused <<yes, you’re speaking about the first Nurarihyon, my grandpa>> she looks shocked <<you’re Nurarihyon’s granddaughter? I can’t believe that>> I sigh <<the only proofs that I have are my surname and my necklace, but I bet that you have other questions>> she thinks about it for a moment <<what did Kazama mean when he said that my kodachi and the Yukimura name are enough proof to say that i‘m an oni?>> I sigh <<well, demons doesn’t exactly born like humans. The first of his line choose the name of the family and his descendants will use it, I bet that Yukimura was the name that your ancestor chose to use, but remember that not every yokai have a surname, so is not something always reliable...so your kodachi is the real proof that you’re an oni, because is one of your family’s swords>> she nods, but then she trembles <<wait a moment...Yuichi is an onmyoji!>> I grin <<don’t worry, he knows of course about us. Did you remember when we arrived here? I spoke with him, and he decided that we aren’t a threat for now. If we’ll be good he will spare us>> she nods sad and worried, so I force myself to smile <<don’t worry, everything will be alright and I’m here for protect you. Remember, if something happens and I’m not here you can go to my house, my grandpa will help you>> she looks at me puzzled <<why he should help me? He doesn’t even know me>> I laugh <<i know that the stories about him are dark, but he’s not so bad. he’s not the cruel man that you imagine, on the contrary, he’s an amazing person and every yokai at his service fall under his charm...he’s so fantastic that even some of his enemies have become his subordinates. It doesn’t matter what kind of yokai you are, he accepts everyone in his pandemonium. Their strength is the pandemonium’s power, if it’s bigger is better...but the center of it will be always the commander, if he’s weak then the pandemonium loses his power. Even the weaker yokai can find protection and power like this, it’s a way to live safely and is like...a big family, everyone protect each other. If you swear your loyalty to the commander, he will protect you because you will be part of his family...the only thing that can change that is if you betray him of course>> she raises an eyebrow curious, so I just chuckle <<if you are thinking about that...yes, my big family is grandpa’s pandemonium. Mana is a gotokuneko and Shiro is a half-blood oni. Rikuo is like me, but his bodyguard is Tsurara, a yuki onna...there are also Kubinashi, the man without his neck, Kappa, Kejoro and many others. The only human in my family is my mum, but I grow up surrounded by the most famous demons in history>> she looks down <<this is difficult to accept, but all this time you looked after me right? Thank you>> I stand up <<well, you’re also like family so I’m ready to protect you always. Especially now that you can’t protect yourself>> she smiles <<thank you, now I think it’s best if we go to sleep>> I nod <<you’re welcome>>


	9. dark night

Spring soon melted the snow, making flowers bloom everywhere. Chizuru finishes to clean the main hall’s floor <<finally done>> I smile at her, finishing to scrub the engawa’s floor, outside the main hall <<yes...finally>> she chuckles <<thank you for the help, we are faster in two>> I nod <<you’re welcome, in the end we don’t have anything else to do>> and some monks walk nearby, looking satisfied at the clean floor. In their group there is also Yuichi, so Chizuru runs near me with a scared face. Yuichi leaves the group and walk toward us <<you’re cleaning again?>> I nod, putting away the cloth I used to clean <<we don’t have anything else to do, you know? You all onmyoji don’t clean up anything of course, exactly like the monks because they hate the soldiers, so we have to do it>> Chizuru nods timidly <<i...i’m sorry if we bothered you>> Yuichi smiles a little <<i told you already that you don’t bother us if you clean the temple. I won’t hurt you so stop babbling when you are talking with me>> Chizuru blushes a little embarrassed <<i’m sorry>> I shrug <<do you need something Yuichi?>> he nods <<obviously, I’d rather not have anything to do with people like you two, but in the last few months you haven’t done anything wrong so...i have to tell you something>> I put a hand on my hip <<if you put it that way…I think it would be better to talk about it in private>> he nods <<follow me>> and he begins to walk away. Chizuru looks at me hesitant <<Riko-san...>> I put a hand on her shoulder <<don’t worry, if he wanted to hurt us he could have done it many times already>> she nods and we follow Yuichi toward his room.

Yuichi’s room is really big, but it’s bare, with only a futon, a closet and a desk full of documents. Chizuru closes the door behind her, and we sit down. Yuichi sighs <<at least, here we can speak freely. Even though I hate the fact that there are two demons in my room>> Chizuru a little scared comes closer to me, but I didn’t even blink <<the feeling is mutual exorcist, so hurry up and speak so we can leave. Also the others might wonder where we are>> he nods with a grim face <<the fear in the city is growing, the pillars stop it from becoming too much but…at this rate we Keikan will have to take action against it>> I frown perplexed <<someone is trying to make a pandemonium here? This yokai must be extremely powerful or he’s only a crazy fool>> Yuichi nods <<probably the second...but he’s cunning. We already informed the Shogunate, but they decided to cover this up...a stupid move for saving their faces. However you are warned...if we onmyoji take this situation in our hands, I will be the head of the operation. I don’t have nothing against you two, but...maybe I will need to erect a new barrier just for tracking him down. If I do that you also would be affected by my barrier>> Chizuru looks puzzled at our serious faces <<i don’t understand...why he can’t make a pandemonium here? And what is a pillar?>> I sigh smiling, and I look at her <<right...sometimes I forget that this is all new for you. We can say that there is a big bubble around the city, to keep the fear under control...because without fear you can’t build a pandemonium. Yokai’s power is more stronger if the people are scared. The pillars make the barrier who prevents it, by reducing the dark energy in the city, but it doesn’t stop small groups of yokai from messing around, like Kazama and the others two for example>> Yuichi nods <<we onmyoji protect the pillars, fighting the demons and the fear that they instigate. We kill the yokai or we isolate them from the fear with a barrier, but it’s not so simple. An onmyoji usually uses a shikigami, a spirit that fight in our place, because a human is too weak to do that. For this reason I invented a special technique called Joukasuru, this is why since I was a kid it was decided that I would become the chief of the family>> I bit my lip <<so your technique is called purification...i don’t even need to ask what it does>> Yuichi nods <<it’s a very complicated technique, and I need great concentration to using it...but in return I can partially or totally block the yokai’s movements, because without fear they can risk their life. With only a barrier like the Joukasuru I can’t kill them, it’s only a copy of another technique, but I can keep them still for a moment and use it to kill them>> I frown <<you can’t destroy our essence in any case, so it’s only a temporary solution>> he nods <<you’re right, but like I said...it gave me the chance to kill my enemy in the most classic way. If I use Joukasuru now, to stop that yokai, you both will also be affected because you’re weaker than me>> Chizuru raises an eyebrow <<and...if the demon is stronger than you, what could happened?>> I chuckles <<if two people fight, what will happen to the weak one?>> Chizuru blushes in shame, realizing only now that her question was silly <<i’m sorry>> I laugh patting her shoulder <<don’t be, it’s okay and you need to understand the basic...now that you know what you really are>> Yuichi smiles <<the little Nurarihyon is right, if you don’t learn now you will die...the demons’ world is a place where only the stronger can survive, the others can only serve and bow to them. A fight with a demon is always a clash between wills. A barrier is like a sword...it will not do anything alone, but if the person behind it have a strong spirit then...>> he sighs <<if the demon in front of me is weak I will win, but if he’s stronger than me then my barrier won’t affect him...This is why I must be the stronger>> I cross my arms <<so...there’s an idiot that is messing around the city, and he’s building up fear without an apparent reason>> Chizuru adds <<maybe this is why Hijikata-san and the others are so nervous these days>> I snap my fingers <<you’re right, but I don’t know much about it. I only heard Nagakura complain because there are some troubles in Shimabara, so he can’t go there to drink but only for work>> Yuichi nods <<little Nurarihyon, I’ll give you three days...after that we onmyoji will act. If you can’t stop this yokai in the next few days then...you two have to go away from Kyoto for a little while. If the Shinsengumi is against it, then I will personally take you to Edo>> I quickly shake my head <<not Edo!>> he smiles a little <<right...then Osaka>> Chizuru frowns <<is this really necessary?>> I turn serious <<i’ll try to resolve this problem, but I can’t guarantee anything so...be ready. Mmh, maybe I should speak with Osen-chan about this too>> Chizuru widens her eyes shocked <<wait...Osen-chan? You know her too? Why you want to speak with her?...ah! don’t tell me that she’s also…!>> I nod rolling my eyes <<she didn’t tell me that she met you in her last letter. Yes, she’s a oni like you, but she’s not like Kazama...she’s our friend. I want to warn her, so she can escape in time if I fail>> Chizuru nods <<i...i understand>> I smile at her and stand up <<okay, if you have finished we have to go on patrol with Okita and Nagakura now>> Chizuru nods <<if we arrive late again Okita will get really angry>> I laugh <<you’re right, and he will be a pain in the ass for the entire way, so it’s best if we go now. Thank you for everything Yuichi>> and I grab Chizuru running away, leaving Yuichi alone.

In front of the headquarters’ entrance we spot Okita and the others, so we run toward them. Okita looks at us annoyed <<you two really want to die today, I was going to leave you here>> I stop in front of him clapping my hand in front of my face <<i’m sorry! We hit a snag, but now we’re here. Today is the only day that we can leave the headquarters, we can’t miss it>> he shakes his hand <<yes yes, now hurry up>> we nod, following him and the soldiers outside.

For a little while we didn’t speak, I bet that Chizuru is still thinking about everything Yuichi told us. I try to speak with her, but Okita asks <<so? Why were you late?>> I smile <<oh nothing, we were speaking with Yuichi and we lost track of time>> he frowns <<mmh, next time I won’t wait for you, and today I won’t buy any dango for you>> I look at him shocked <<no way! Why?! three days ago Heisuke and Nagakura finished every sweets that I had hidden, because they were drunk! You promised you’d buy me some dango!>> he crosses his arms <<no sweets for the bad girl>> I sigh exasperated <<you’re so mean>> but he ignored me. I try to speak again with him, but a familiar voice stops me <<Riko-chan! Chizuru-chan! Over there!>> I turn around, seeing Osen-chan on the roadside. I smile and run toward her, followed by Chizuru. Osen-chan smiles <<what a coincidence to meet you two here, are you on patrol?>> Chizuru nods and Okita walks toward us <<look who’s back, this is the second time that you make Riko run away, I think that you enjoy doing that>> i roll my eyes, but Osen-chan chuckles <<Okita-kun right? If we wanted to run away then we wouldn’t still be here, we only want to talk>> but then she turns serious and grab my wrist <<good timing, I really need to speak with you Riko-chan. In fact I was planning to go to the Shinsengumi’s headquarters>> I widen my eyes <<what a coincidence, I also want to speak with you about something. Luckily for me I didn’t have to waste time writing a letter to you>> Osen-chan nods and put a hand near her mouth and begin to whisper <<actually, I heard from a geiko acquaintance that unfamiliar ronins have been frequently making meetings in her ochaya, and it appears that they’re discussing about dangerous things like attacking the Shinsengumi>> I frown <<shit>> but Okita grins <<this sounds like a very interesting story>> but then he looks at her with an unconvinced gaze <<why would you come just to tell us this?>> Osen-chan smiles at me and Chizuru <<because I’m worried about Riko-chan and Chizuru-chan of course! they’re my precious friends>> I chuckle <<thank you Osen-chan, you’re a wonderful friend>> but Okita takes his chin between his fingers <<even if you say that, the Shinsengumi can’t just hide in Shimabara>> I put a hand on my hip, deciding to use this chance to hunt down the yokai <<where is the problem? I can do that>>

…

Heisuke slams his fist on the floor <<you can’t do that! That place is full of drunk people and perverts! Who knows what they’ll try to do to you!>> I roll my eyes <<oh please, if they try to harass or grope me I will beat them up>> I grin <<don’t tell me that you’d rather dress up like a geiko in my place. Everyone has their hobbies, I don’t judge>> Heisuke blushes embarrassed <<don’t make fun of me! I’m only worried about you!>> but I ignored him <<in fact, Osen-chan told me to go to Shimabara in an hour...so she can begin to dress me up>> Heisuke shakes his head <<we can’t let you do that!>> but Harada interrupts him <<i understand that you want to help us Riko-chan, but the drunkards in that place are not the only problem. Bad things are happening in that place lately, you’re strong but the risk is too high>> Kondo-san nods <<Harada-kun is right, I’m really happy that you want be useful, but I don’t want you to end up like those poor girls>> I bit my lip anxious <<you all are underestimating me, and exactly what the hell is going on in Shimabara? you’ve been complaining for weeks, but you haven’t told us anything>> Inoue-san shakes his head <<such brutal things...it’s best if we don’t describe it, especially if we’re talking with two girls>> I snap my tongue <<well...i want to go! so it’s best if you tell me or I will be clueless about everything>> Hijikata sighs <<the victims killed are four, one every week. As much as we patrol every night Shimabara...that bastard keeps evading us>> I frown <<four geiko?>> Saito nods with a stoic face <<all four were found lifeless in their rooms, with their chest ripped open and their eyes gouged out>> Chizuru covers her mouth shocked and nauseated...but I control myself, feeling pity for those poor girls...that bastard will pay <<so he tortured them and killed them...sick son of a bitch>> the killer is definitely the yokai we’re looking for...i can’t back out <<i still...want to do it>> they look at me shocked, but Okita chuckles <<still the same stupid kid, if you want to die so badly I can kill you more quickly>> I frown <<oh shut up...four girl were killed...four! I want to avoid a fifth victim>> Kondo-san speaks with a quiet tone <<but you’re risking becoming it>> I shake my head <<have a little faith in me. After all, the killer attacked defenseless women in their rooms, where they thought to be safe. I bet that he’s not a great fighter, if he attacks someone who knows how to fight back...it’s over for him>> Harada widens his eyes <<you want to be the bait?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that will be?>> Heisuke nods <<exactly! it’s too dangerous>> but Hijikata asks <<how are you going to gather information from the ronin while trying to find the killer too?>> he’s right, I can’t do both but I need to find a way.

Okita rolls his eyes and point his finger to Chizuru <<she can think about the ronin, and Riko-chan can search for the assassin. That girl named Osen-chan told me that she’s also waiting for Chizuru, so she can dress her up too>> Chizuru jumps shocked <<me?! b..but…!>> Hijikata interrupts her <<Souji...we know already that Nura can take care of herself, but with Yukimura is different. Think before you speak>> Okita sighs amused <<all we have to do is give them an undercover escort, like Yamazaki for example>> Saito nods <<this story was hidden from people, if we go to Shimabara pretending to be customers it will be okay>> Okita nods <<we only need to go to Shimabara this night like normal customers, I bet that Osen-chan will let us enter without complaining>> I look at Chizuru <<i will do it, but you’re not obliged to follow me. I won’t be able to stay at your side and protect you all the time, think really well about it>> Chizuru frowns, thinking about it for a long minute...but in the end she nods <<i can do it>> I smile...remembering my teacher, the Chizuru from my time...brave and without hesitation. Never escape from a fight if people weaker than you are in danger...it’s the duty of the stronger to protect who can’t fight for themselves...like grandpa do with his pandemonium.

Hijikata looks at us with serious eyes <<if you two are sure...we will save valuable time. I will arrange quickly the undercover escorts>> Harada raises his hand <<i volunteer. I disagree with this plan, but if they’re okay with this I want to help them as much as I can>> Heisuke quickly stands up <<me too! If I think about those bastards trying to get their hands on you...ah! I’m getting mad just thinking about it>> and Nagakura adds <<finally we can go to Shimabara and drink again!>> Hijikata looks at him angry <<you will go there to work, not to have fun>> Nagakura sighs <<i know, with us there nothing will happen to Riko-chan and Chizuru-chan>> Kondo-san nods <i’m still worried though>> Okita grins <<me and Hajime-kun can go too, we will kill those ronin in a second if we have to>> but Hijikata frowns <<no Souji, you will stay here. you’re still coughing and we can’t all go and leave the headquarters unguarded>> Okita sighs annoyed <<the usual overprotective one. If you keep acting like this, no one will stand you anymore, you know?>> Hijikata grunts <<shut up and let me finish. Me, you and those who remain will stay here, so when Yukimura finds out when those ronin want to attack she’ll write a letter to us. If out of nowhere she go to find Saito or someone else it would be suspicious...this also goes for Nura, the only variation is that if she’s in danger she need to escape. Understand? Or you will not go>> I nod crossing my arms <<we will investigate without getting into trouble, but if it happens we will rely on you guys>> Kondo-san nods with a serious face <<although I’m against it, I’m happy to see how you both insist on helping us. you’re not soldiers, remember that your life is more important that the mission. If there was another way to resolving this situation we would use it. so...thank you infinitely>> I smile at him <<you don’t need to thank us, with all you’ve done for us this is the least we can do>> Chizuru nods <<we will do our best>>

…

Osen-chan welcomed us in Shimabara immediately after lunch. Hijikata and the others went into another room, but me and Chizuru ended up following Osen-chan, because she needs to prepare us in different rooms. Hijikata comes along with Kondo-san and Okita...to make sure we can pass ourselves off as geiko. Nagakura, Harada and Heisuke will stop here after that, to make sure that nothing happens to us. Saito and Yamazaki will join them later.

Kimigiku, an oni friend of Osen-chan, takes Chizuru to another room to dress her up, so I remain alone with Osen-chan. Luckily I already told Chizuru to don’t speak about Nurarihyon or the fact that I’m related to him.

Osen-chan closes the door and look at me with a serious face <<before we begin I need to tell you something>> I nod <<me too, it’s about the murders>> she sighs sitting in front of me <<so you already know about it, I suppose that you’re here for this reason>> I nod <<yes, but I’m here also to warn you, if we don’t catch the killer Yuichi Keikan will use a purifying barrier in three days from now. We absolutely must work together to stop this yokai, or we will need to run away. I bet that Kazama and the other two will be alright, they’re really strong and the barrier will not affect them...but I’m worried for you and Kimigiku>> Osen-chan frowns worried <<damn it, so there’s no time to waste. Well Riko-chan...i’m already searching for that demon because his victims are...particular>> I raise an eyebrow curious <<what do you mean?>> she points at me <<those girls were all gray existences, they lived here since they were little girls under my protection>> I widen my eyes shocked <<wha...all four of them? you’re saying that this place is a hideout for people like me?>> she nods <<yes, not everyone is lucky like you. The gray existences have always had a hard life...but those poor girls were innocent>> I look down with sorrow <<i would have liked to have know them. So this bastard is killing people like me>> I cross my arms <<there are others gray existences here? What else did you find out?>> she shakes her head <<there were only two more, but I sent them to Edo, in another ochaya. There was one victim every week...today is Monday and there aren’t other gray existences here, you know what this means?>> I nod slowly <<that I will be his next target, but it’s alright...Chizuru will be safe from him. But why?...Why he’s killing the gray existences?>> Osen-chan shakes her head <<i’m sorry, but I don’t know. But he attacked someone in my territory...he’s a new yokai, because he doesn’t know our rules>> I take my chin between my fingers <<a yokai can’t born from nowhere...if he’s really new then we need to know how he was born. It can be anything...an urban legend, a rumor or also a figure of speech. For humans it’s enough to be afraid of an idea...to give it shape. His actions are surely dictated by his origin>> Osen-chan nods <<you’re right, but it’s still not so easily to create a demon, or we will be more than the humans. A large number of people must be afraid of the same idea for create a yokai in this way. The problem is when a yokai is born from a single human. Hate, affection, resentment, envy, lust...any emotion is fine, it’s sufficient that the human is devoured by his desires. it’s very rare that it happens, because only a few people have a soul so tormented that they can feel such emotions in a way strong enough to create one of us. This types of demons are more unpredictable...if you don’t know their original emotion it’s difficult to understand their actions. We oni for example were born from a famous legend, exactly like the tengu and the yuki onna>> I slightly tilt my head really curious <<but the oni’s legend says that they have red skin and have two big horns on their foreheads, it’s not necessary to follow the origin of our power to the letter>> she chuckles <<you’re right, my ancestors were born as fighters spirits, but as time went on they were considered scary monsters. We yokai act following our origin because if we do that it will be more easy to fight...in the end, our powers come from the fear...the same fear that the humans have felt, creating us unconsciously at the same time. We can’t deny our true self if we want to be strong>> I feel a strange sensation <<deny our true self? I didn’t know about it, so this is why many demons prefer to live in the shadows. Well, I understand...we need to find out how this new yokai was born to know why he killed and tortured those women, we also need to find out his abilities to stop him>> she nods clapping her hands <<exactly! So now...it’s time to get you ready! I can’t wait to see you dressed like a geiko!>> and she jumps on her feet <<let’s begin!>>

…

I look at myself in the mirror amazed, and i move my hand to make sure that the woman in the mirror is really me. The woman in the mirror immediately follows my movement, clearing up my doubt. The gorgeous yukata is made of autumn colors, and it’s decorated with many little flowers on the shoulders. The soft obi is tied on the front like a bow, while the long and wide sleeves embrace my tiny figure, giving a sense of elegance and grace.

My face and my neck are painted completely white, resembling a porcelain doll skin, while my lips are red like a cherry. My eyebrows disappeared under the white makeup, and Osen-chan colored them with a dark red color, exactly like the corners of my eyes. My hair has been styled in a typical geiko hairstyle, thanks to the fact that they became long in the last two years and a half. In my hair there are also hairpins and various traditional accessories, making me more elegant and charming.

Osen-chan smiles happy and satisfied <<you’re beautiful Riko-chan>> I chuckle embarrassed <<ah stop it, you’re making me blush>> she also chuckles and shake her head <<i will not, come on now...i want to see how the guys in the other room will react when they’ll see you. Also Chizuru-chan must be ready by now>> I nod still feeling a little embarrassed and also nervous…who knows what they will think...will Okita say something?

I blush realizing what I was thinking shaking my head, feeling more nervous than before <<these clothes are so gorgeous, they make me uncomfortable>> Osen-chan frowns <<don’t be absurd, sometimes a girl needs to feel beautiful wearing a gorgeous dress. Normal people can’t wear something like this every day, and you’re ravishing>> I sigh <<if you say so...but still I’m uncomfortable>> she looks at me surprised, but then she smirks <<oh, it’s because you’re worried about what the guys in the other room will think?>> I jump surprised <<no! Of course not...maybe. Ahh, forget about it please...they know that I’m not here for fun. it’s only that they see me every day dressed as a woman, unlike Chizuru. But still I don’t like to wear makeup and show off>> Osen-chan widens her eyes <<really? Now that I think about it...you earlier said that you don’t use makeup very often, only during special occasions>> I nod crossing my arms <<if I could choose...instead of wearing a yukata everyday I would wear pants. And if you want to know I prefer also short hair, because they’re more handy if I have to fight...for this reason I’ve always had short hair since i was a kid. Instead of learning how to dress pretty and do my makeup I learned to use a sword and fight>> she looks at me stunned <<well, I can’t say that a skirt is comfortable for fighting, but it’s rare to find girls who speak like you>> and in the end she chuckles <<come on now, we have to find Chizuru-chan>> and she opens the door pushing me outside the room.

Outside we encounter Chizuru and Kimigiku, who were waiting for us. I look amazed at Chizuru, because she’s beautiful...with her red yukata and the same white paint on her face like me. I’ve never seen her dressed like this <<Chizuru?>> she looks at me stunned <<Riko-chan?>> I nod smiling <<you look amazing>> she blushes, but then Osen-chan quickly enters in the next room <<i apologize for keeping you waiting so terribly long! But they’re ready now!>> and everyone in the room stop talking. Osen-chan looks at us still behind Kimigiku <<come on you two>> but feeling shy and nervous we didn’t move. Kimigiku chuckles and pushes us in the room.

We stumble looking at our feet, without looking up...but the silence continue. We wait but no one said anything, so I look up annoyed <<come on, say something! we’re dying of anxiety here>> but then I see that everyone are looking at us in awe. Heisuke blushes <<t..that voice, you’re Riko?!>> I raise an eyebrow <<who else would I be?>> he closes his mouth and look at Chizuru <<so...you’re Chizuru?>> Chizuru raises her face <<y..yes, it’s me...we look so bad?>> Heisuke in an instant turned bright red, and shake his head <<n..no, not at all! In fact, you both look...>> Harada smiles <<beautiful, but we can say Sen had good foundation to build on>> Chizuru blushes and I smile a little embarrassed, without knowing what to say. Kondo-san looks at us with big eyes <<whoa, what a surprise! Who would’ve thought that you two can change so much just like that? it’s a totally different you>> Hijikata nods, looking at Chizuru with a smile on his face <<not bad. you’d fit in among the women no problem. The patrons would approve>> Nagakura babbles shocked <<n...no way. Riko-chan’s always been a pretty girl, but now she and also Chizuru are...they’re both the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen. Who was i looking at this whole time?>> Chizuru smiles happily for the compliments, but I don’t do anything...because I’m still waiting for the opinion of a person.

I look at Okita, seeing that he was already looking at me so i walk closer, feeling offended by his silence <<don’t you have anything to say?>> he grins without malice <<for once Shinpachi didn’t say something stupid, took me a minute to even recognize you. It will take a while for us to get used to seeing you dressed like a real lady>> I roll my eyes <<it’s a compliment? Well, at least you weren’t mean>> Osen-chan chuckles <<I'd say they’re ready>> but Chizuru looks at her with worry <<but what exactly should we do? We don’t know how to serve and entertain patrons like a real geiko>> I nod agreeing with her <<if we get close to those ronin or any other clients it will be evident that we’re not really two geiko>> but Kimigiku smiles <<don’t worry, from now until tonight I will explain to both how to talk and behave enough for not be discovered, although you Riko will have to leave the banquet early>> I nod, knowing that I will be the killer’s target <<i have already a dagger hidden in my obi...just in case>> Hijikata nods <<it’s best if you can catch him alive, but if you’re in danger...kill him>> I smile <<yes sir>> he nods with a serious face <<Yamazaki will follow Yukimura, and in the meanwhile Saito, Harada, Heisuke and Shinpachi will stay somewhere in the ochaya, to keep an eye on the situation. If you discover something you have to write a message, and send it to the headquarters. But if you find yourself in danger, run to our men here, understood?>> we both nod, nervous but ready for whatever will happen tonight.

…

The evening arrived quickly, and the ochaya was filled with patrons. Kimigiku takes us toward a big room <<unfortunately I will not be able to accompany you inside. Riko, we don’t know where your target is...so you need to show off to lure him. You will accompany Chizuru inside, but at the first opportunity you’ll have to leave and wander around the building. We prepared a room for you, where you can set your trap. The room is the same one where we dressed you. I think that you’ll have no problem finding it>> we nod and thank her, so she smiles back and goes away.

I look at Chizuru <<be ready, I wish I could stay with you all night but I have to find that demon>> she nods worried <<what if he attacks other girls?>> I half smile <<don’t worry, I will explain later but...his target it’s me. Now, you’re ready?>> she nods <<i trust you, so I will also do my best>> I put a hand on her shoulder <<it will be alright>> and we kneel on the ground, like Kimigiku taught us. I open the door bowing and speaking with an attractive tone <<good evening, everyone. Thank you for your patronage. I am Sakiko and she’s my little sister, Kumiko. Please let us serve you for tonight>> in the room there are dozen of ronin, with already six geiko who are serving them, but the chief of the group nods and gestured to us to enter.

We quickly enter in the room closing the door. Chizuru walks toward the chief across the room and sit down near him...probably to hear better their conversation. I follow her, but then a hand grabs my wrist <<ehi ehi, don’t you see that my cup is empty?>> I bit my tongue, swallowing a bitter answer ad I sit near the man. I take the sake’s bottle and pour the beverage in his cup, but I look at Chizuru worried about her. The man tries to grab my chin, but I move away my face avoiding his hand <<please sir, don’t ruin my makeup or I’ll have to go away to fix it>> and if you try to touch me again I will cut your hand!

The man chuckles half drunk <<don’t be shy...you’re so beautiful. I bet that you’re only pretending to be shy, a girl with a face like yours is used to getting a lot of attention from the customers>> i forced myself to smile, but I’m actually disgusted...his breath stink thanks to the sakè and he’s a pervert pig. I continued to pour the sakè <<oh sir, it’s not true...i’m really just a simple girl. The true is that me and my sister arrived here a few days ago, I’m still getting used to this place>> he grins intrigued <<ohh, that’s why I’ve never seen you before. The ochaya made a real deal buying you, you’ll going to make a lot of money with such a pretty face. You’re so young, the ochaya have to take advantage now that you don’t have a husband yet. Keep it between us but soon enough I could be an important man...if our plans work. If you want to become my mistress, now’s your chance to beat the crowd. They will give me a reward...i might even buy your rakuseki and redeem your debt. I’ll buy you every hairpin you want, and also every gorgeous yukata of course>> and he tries to put his arm around my hips, but I jump on my feet <<oh, the bottle is empty...i will go get some more>> and I go outside, looking one last time at Chizuru, who was pouring sakè to another ronin. She looks at me for a moment and I close the door behind me.

I take a breath, relieved to be outside...now I understand why Heisuke was so worried...i hope that Chizuru will be alright. I look at the bottle half-full in my hand <<tsk, I wouldn’t have tolerated that idiot until the end of the bottle>> but then the door behind me opens. The ronin from before stumbles toward me with a grin on his face <<do you want to escape me? Do you like games?>> I roll my eyes...well, at least now we are alone and I don’t have to pretend anything. I throw the sake’s bottle at him, hitting his face painful. He screams angry and in pain, but luckily the men inside the rooms are so noisy that they didn’t hear anything. He tries to attach me, but I avoid him and hit behind his neck with the back of my hand. The ronin falls on the ground unconscious with a thud. I sigh exasperated...it’s really difficult to move quickly with this dress on.

I take the ronin’s feet and I drag him in an empty room. Yamazaki appears near me <<Nura-san, you’re alright?>> I nod <<don’t worry, he’s not the killer. The real one attacked the women in their room...this one is only an idiot who tried to touch the wrong girl. it’s best if we tied I’m up until morning, I don’t want to have to beat him up again>> he nods <<good idea, if you’re not alone maybe the killer won’t approach you>> I cross my arms <<yes. Can I ask you to guard him? I can’t stay here and if the other ronin find him it will be a problem>> he nods <<leave it to me>> I walk toward the door <<for now I will walk around the ochaya, hoping to attract his attention>> he frowns <<i can follow you in the shadow and protect you if you want>> I shake my head <<no, stay here and protect Chizuru, if I need your help I will run here>> he sighs worried <<Harada-san and Nagakura-san are on the floor below if you need them, I’m certainly that you will find them if you need their help. Me and Saito-san will stay here and protect Yukimura-kun. Be careful>> I smile at him <<don’t worry>> and I go outside...ready for a long stroll.

  


Chizuru pov

  


The ronin continued to drink for a long time...i hope that Riko is alright. When she went out that ronin followed her, and he’s not back...i’m worried, but I can’t go to her, I have a task to accomplish.

I look at the ronin near me...his cheeks are really red, I think he’s drunk enough now. I have to ask him about the attack <<ehm sir?>> but the ronin ignored me and raises his cup angry <<damn those stray dogs of the Shogunate!>> and another one answers <<we will kill those sons of a bitch! Like those Shinsengumi bastards!>> I widen my eyes, listening closely. Another asks <<do you have a plan or something?>> so they really want to attack the headquarters! I must find out when!

I pour more sake in the ronin’s cup next to me <<i..incredible, but it will be so dangerous>> the ronin grins proud <<against those Mibu wolfs? Puah! It will be really easy>> I grit my teeth for not saying anything wrong <<and when you’ll do that?>> he laughs <<you can’t wait? Me too. If you want after that I can buy you. You only have to wait...in two weeks we will kill them all in their sleep at midnight, and after that I will be a powerful man>> and he leans toward me. I jump on my feet, following Riko’s example <<i...i finished the sakè, I’ll go get some more>> and I run outside, closing the door behind me.

I take a big breath, but the door behind me was opened by the drunk ronin I was serving <<you’re running away? Are you shy? So cute, now come here>> and he stumbles. I squeak scared and I begin to run away <<stay away!>> and I continue to run without looking back.

Then I turn the corner but I collide with a geiko and we both fall on the ground. She quickly stands up, and I look worried at her <<i’m so sorry!>> she’s beautiful...with dark hair and lilac eyes. Her yukata is violet, and on her hair there is a strange hairpin shaped like a fox. The woman looks at me with strange eyes...like they’re full of hate, so I trembled, but she just turns around and goes away.

I stand up with difficult, but then I see a folded yellowed sheet of paper on the ground, so I take it. Maybe it belong to the geiko...i will give it to her later, but...i have a strange sensation, like when Kazama and the others attacked me and Riko at Nijou castle. Maybe it’s only my imagination but I have to warn Riko!

I put the sheet of paper in my obi, but then the ronin reaches me <<where are you? I’m tired of this game...oh there you are>> I turn around scared, seeing him coming closer stumbling <<stop there! You can’t run forever>> I shake my head and begin again to run, but I quickly find myself in front of a dead end.

I turn around, but he’s already blocking the exit <<end of the line>> and he comes closer. I tremble <<leave me alone!>> but then a figure jumps in front of me from the ceiling. I smile with relied <<Yamazaki-san!>> and Yamazaki raises his hands ready to fight. The ronin looks at him annoyed and angry <<that’s a weird outfit. Who the hell are you?!>> Yamazaki hesitates for a moment, but then he answers <<i..i’m...as you can see, i’m a ninja!>> I widen my eyes, and also the ronin looks at him shocked <<a ninja?! Have you been eavesdropping?! You bastard!>> but Yamazaki shakes his head <<no! i’m a ninja who protects the cute princess from the shadows on windy and rainy days! I will appear whenever there’s a scream for help! You bastard! What do you intend to do to our princess?!>> p..princess?! What the hell he’s saying?!

I whisper into his ear <<ehm, Yamazaki-san...>> but he looks at me for a second whispering back <<play along for now, it’ll be a problem if we get busted now>> I nod.

The ronin attacks us, but Yamazaki grabs my hand <<this way princess!>> and we dodge him and begin to run. We continue to run away and in the end we hide in a dark empty room. I look at Yamazaki <<where is Riko? she’s alright?>> he sighs tensed <<i understand that you are worried for her, but we have other problems at the moment>> I shake my head quickly <<you don’t understand! I saw a woman really suspicious a little while ago...someone has to tell Riko>> Yamazaki frowns <<as soon as we lose our pursuer I will personally go to her. Tell me what that geiko looks like>> I nod <<she has dark hair...lilac eyes...oh right! in her hair there is a hairpin shaped like a fox>> Yamazaki nods <<i understand, now be quiet please...it’s only a matter of time before he find us>> and we hear the ronin nearby yelling furious <<bitch, you come out now!>> and we jump a little, hearing the room’s door next to ours being open.

I tremble <<Yamazaki-san, don’t worry about me...you should go to Riko...>> but Yamazaki frowns and look at me <<what are you saying, princess? there’s no way i could abandon you and escape on my own>> I try to answer back but the ronin opens the door finding us <<there you are. Now give me that woman!>> but Yamazaki steps forward <<Yamazaki Style...>> and with strength he slaps the floor <<ninpou, tatami flip!>> and the floor’s tatami comes off and hit the ronin making him fall on the ground unconscious.

I take a breath relieved, but then we hear around the corridors many ronin screams angry, because they heard Yamazaki screams the name of his technique...and now they think that there is an enemy ninja somewhere. Yamazaki frowns <<princess, leave this to me and run, i will risk my life for find and warn the other princess. Now run!>> I nod and run away.

  


Riko pov

  


I walk slowly around for a long time, then I arrived in a corridor where there are only a few customers around. There is also Harada, who was leaning against the windowsill pretending to take a breath of air. We look at each other for a moment, without saying anything for not get busted. He sighs loudly for getting my attention and he walk into a room...for probably let me see the room where he and the others are staying.

I walk toward the stairs, reaching the room where I can wait and capture the yokai.

I find quickly the private room, seeing that there isn’t much inside...only a wardrobe and a futon, for pretending that this is my room. I sit near the window with a serious face...the yokai can attack from anywhere, I have to stay alert or I will die.

Suddenly the door’s open and I jump on my feet taking the dagger hidden in my obi ready to fight. Yamazaki raises his hands <<wait! it’s me>> I sigh exasperated <<knock first you idiot! You scared me to death>> he shakes his head <<sorry but I’m in a hurry. The princess...i mean...Yukimura-kun sent me here for warn you>> I look at him puzzled <<ah? Princess? No wait...on second thought, I don’t want to know about it. What do you have to tell me?>> he nods relieved <<thanks. Yukimura-kun saw a suspicious geiko with a hairpin shaped like a fox>> I hide again the dagger in my obi crossing my arms <<shaped like a fox? In this season all the geiko put only flower-shaped hairpins. It won’t be difficult to find her>> Yamazaki nods <<luckily for me Harada-kun saw you earlier, and he told me that you passed nearby so I found you quickly. Now I have to go>> and he runs away.

I go outside, noticing that downstairs has begin a big scuffle and Harada, Heisuke and Nagakura are fighting...of course.

I sigh exasperated...goodbye to our cover now. I also heard many men searching for a ninja, screaming angry because they can’t find him. Wait...if everyone are here...where is Chizuru?! What the hell happened?! The only one missing is Saito, I really hope that he’s with her.

I quickly enter again in the room and I grab a sheet of paper and the ink hidden in the wardrobe. I write a message to Hijikata...in this mess it’s better if someone more responsible comes here for pick Chizuru up and take her away. I finish writing the message and fold the letter going outside. I avoid the scuffle and arrive on the ground floor in a few minutes, then I go outside the building and send the letter.

I take a big breath enjoying the silence of the night and the fresh air, but then with the corner of my eyes I see a figure escaping from the secondary exit. she’s a beautiful geiko, with dark hair and lilac eyes...and a hairpin shaped like a fox! I widen my eyes, remembering Yamazaki’s warning so I follow her quietly.

We ended up in a dark alley and the geiko stops, so I hide behind two barrels nearby. Then a second familiar figure appears from the darkness...Kaoru Nagumo.

I look at him shocked, what the hell he’s doing here?!

Kaoru looks annoyed at the geiko <<finally you’re here Mikio, you really enjoy making me wait>> the geiko speaks, but her voice it’s raucous and low...like that of a man <<don’t make a fuss, you know as well as I do that there are a lot of people here tonight>> I listening surprised, but Kaoru sighs more annoyed <<it was to be expected, but the deaths of those four girls lured that woman here...exactly as we planned, but for now we must retreat>> Mikio widens her eyes furious <<retreat? Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment?!>> Kaoru didn’t even blink <<of course I do, you keep babbling about that painting every day. But that girl came here with a big escort, it would be imprudent to act now. Think about it...we know exactly where she is. We can wait and set another trap for your revenge>> Mikio Is still really angry <<like with your sister? To me it seems that you’re doing absolutely nothing to get your revenge>> Kaoru becomes really angry <<i told you already to stay out of my business, this is my problem>> Mikio snaps her tongue <<and this is mine, I already warned you...i don’t care what your motivations are. In the past we were friends and I’m helping you for that, but...i can’t run away now. If you want to stand in my way...i will fight you too>> Kaoru shakes his head annoyed <<do what you want, but if you get in trouble you’ll be alone>> and he throws a katana at her.

Without saying anything else then Kaoru goes away.

I look shocked at the scene...then Mikio and Kaoru are the killers! But why?! What are their goals?...they spoke about two revenges, against Chizuru and who?

I begin to back away toward the ochaya, but in the rush I step on a sprig making a noise. Mikio turns around <<i know that you’re there, come out now or I will kill you>> I take the dagger from my obi and stand up, walking out from my hideout <<calm down, you’re name is Mikio right?>> she looks at me starting from my feet, moving up...but when she sees my face she freeze. I step forward <<you’re a yokai right?>> but she growls and run toward me raising her katana up, aiming to my face with a surprising speed.

Thanks to my reflexes, i raise the dagger in front of my face at the last second. The katana hits the dagger, and because of the impact it diverts and hit my shoulder...injuring it.

I jump back crying out in pain and in surprise, then i look at my wound seeing that it’s bleeding, but fortunately for me it’s nothing serious. I press a hand on my shoulder groaning <<what the fuck is your problem?! You and Kaoru also attacked those four geikos like this?! Why?! Why did you hate so much us gray existences?! We didn’t do anything wrong so why did you attacked me like this from nowhere?! I’ve never seen you before>> she laughs coldly <<you want to know my reasons? it’s really simple...it’s because of you! With that makeup you look even more like her and I can’t stand it! I will kill you with my hands and I will destroy your odious face! I tortured those four to finding you so it’s your fault!>> I trembled shocked <<to find...me? No! you’re lying! I don’t know you!>> he frowns <<i know, you’re only a stupid insignificant gray existence. Mmh, so the rumor about that woman was true...but I waited too long for letting you escape>> and she prepares to fight again. I do the same, knowing that I have two disadvantages...i can’t fight a katana with a dagger, and this stupid dress weigh me down <<i will fight back>> and I attack first.

Mikio dodged easily my dagger and she responds by attacking again, but I jump back deflecting her sword with the knife.

I dodge another attack, then I deflect another one...again...and again, while Mikio continues to attack quickly and furious...with a crazy look on her face.

Our blades collided with force, but Mikio’s arms become bigger with more muscle and strength. The dagger slips from my hand and fall on the ground. I jump trying to take it again, but Mikio kicks me with force, throwing me painful against the wall. I remain on the floor without breath and Mikio laughs loud <<you’re so weak...so pathetic. But in the end you’re only a gray existence, mixed blood like you are good only for taking up space>> I grit my teeth frustrated and angry...remembering how Kyuso mocked me last time...because I’m weak. I’m so fucking tired of being weak! Why can’t i be like Rikuo?! What’s lacking in me?! What do I need to accept?!

I punch the ground furious scraping my knuckle, seeing only with the corner of my eyes a little black fog under my fist <<i will not be defeat again in such miserable way!>> my blood begins to heat up, but Mikio ignored my words and runs toward me <<accept it! And curse your humans relatives who have given you such weakness!>> and she raises her katana, ready to kill.

I try to stand up, but I was slowed down by the dress and I couldn’t move away in time. Mikio laughs loud <<it’s over!>> I close my eyes, knowing that I can’t avoid it and I wait. Then a metallic sound made by two swords colliding together make me open my eyes.

I look surprised at the person standing in front of me...he stopped Mikio, saving me? Who is he?

I can only see his back now, but he a guy with black hair...and he’s clearly a yokai because he’s surrounded by a large amount of fear, that he is releasing to intimidate Mikio. The guy speaks with a cold voice <<from now I’m your opponent, if you want to continue this...do it at your own risk>> Mikio snaps her tongue <<i will come back>> and under our eyes her appearance change. The beautiful geiko now is a man, with short black hair and light blue eyes shaped like those of a cat, and he has two big fluffy cat ears on his head. He rips his yukata, revealing under it an outfit like that of Yamazaki and he runs away, disappearing in the night.

I sigh relieved <<thank you>> the guy turns around <<i’ve sensed your fear and his fighting, so I cam...>> he stops talking when he saw my face. His brown eyes looks at me for a long moment <<geiko, what’s your name?>> and he extends his hand offering his help. I grab his hand and he helps me stand up <<oh sorry but...i’m not a geiko>> he looks at me skeptical, so I add <<it’s only a disguise, I was aiming to attract the yokai from earlier>> I sigh sad <<i was hoping to find out something about him...for our next fight>> the guy puts a hand on my wounded shoulder, pressing on the cut a white cloth <<he is a babaneko, a demon born from the envy of some disappointed human. They can easily change their appearance...but they can only take the look of someone they hate>> I look at him amazed and I smile <<you not only saved me, but now you’re also giving me great help...thank you>> for just a second his cheeks turn red, but he fakes a cough returning normal <<don’t be absurd, any yokai would recognize one of those bastards if they transform in front of them>> I chuckle <<i’m still grateful. Oh right, you wanted to know my name...it’s Riko>> he nods satisfied <<Riko mh?>> I nod pushing gently his hand away, putting pressure on my shoulder with the cloth <<yes, don’t forget it. Sooner or later I’ll have to thank you properly, because I owe you my life>> he tried to answer, but he stop and look behind him <<someone is coming>> I follow his eyes and I see Okita coming closer from far away. I widen my eyes surprised <<ah?! what the hell he’s doing here? He’s supposed to be at home and resting>> the guy look at me with stoic eyes <<you know him I suppose>> I nod, but then I look at him worried <<it’s best for you if you go away. don’t be offended, but if you stay here you could get in trouble with the Shinsengumi>> he smiles a little <<as if a handful of humans could give me some problem>> I insist and try to push him away...although I noticed immediately that i can’t budge him <<i’m not joking! I couldn’t forgive myself if you get in trouble because of me>> but to my surprise he listens to me <<whatever...we’ll meet again>> ad he begins to walk away. I follow him with my eyes <<wait! what’s your name?>> he turn his face a little, looking at me <<Tamazusa>> and he looks for a moment at Okita with cold eyes, then he goes away.

Okita stops near me and I look at him surprised <<why are you here?>> he crossed his arms annoyed <<i obliviously got your message. Who was that person? If I have to kill him I might still be in time>> I shake my head, annoyed by his acid tone...but then Okita sees my shoulder and frowns <<i see you really can’t stay out of trouble>> and he reaches toward the cloth, moving it away <<at least this time you’re not bleeding all over>> I roll my eyes, raising my hand where now there is a small circular scar <<i remind you that last time Shiranui shot me, this time i was hit with a katana...there’s a big difference>> I take back the cloth <<and that guy’s name is Tamazusa, he saved me>> he puts a hand on his hip <<mmh, so he’s not the killer>> I nod <<i saw the real killer before...i mean...the two killers>> he raises an eyebrow <<oh? So in the end you found something interesting>> I nod proud <<yes, like I said in the letter...i followed a suspicious geiko here, but she wasn’t alone>> he listens closely <<so they were in two since the beginning. So who are they?>> I grimace <<Nagumo Kaoru, he was right here...but after his meeting with the geiko he left>> he grins a little <<ehh...so you too had noticed his disguise>> he chuckles <<it will be fun killing him next time>> I sigh nodding without objection <<i’ll give you a hand, he has to pay for the deaths of those girls...exactly like the other one>> Okita grins <<it will depend on which one of us get him first, although I doubt they’re still here>> I nod <<i know. Until now that geiko wasn’t caught, she won’t make a stupid mistake like staying here. I only heard her name...Mikio, but I bet that she won’t use it now>> Okita nods <<i guess it would be too easy>> and he grabs my injured hand with an annoyed gaze <<but looking at this I can say that it will be an interesting fight. Did you punched her?>> I look at him exasperated <<oh shut up, wear a stupid bulky yukata for a fight and then we’ll talk again. For a fact it will be a problem to return it now...it’s ruined>> and I look at my shoulder.

He chuckles <<you almost got killed and you’re worried about your dress, you certainly have some strange priorities>> I shake my head <<but i’m alive right? Thanks to that I can worry about everything else>> he grinned at me <<how do you know you’re not in danger anymore? Your friend is not here for protect you if Kaoru comes back with that Mikio>> I look at him puzzled <<but...you’re here, and that’s enough for me>> he stops and look at me with big eyes for a long second, but then he sigh amused <<then I should kill you...so you can learn your lesson>> I smile <<yes yes, but it will not be easy>> he begins to walk and I follow him <<or you could teach me how to use the sword as well as you>> he laughs <<and i could kill you by mistake during the training, think before you speak>> and we walk toward Shimabara’s exit.

I look at him <<i’m curious...i thought I sent my letter to Hijikata, so why did you read it?>> he grins <<because Hijikata is not at the headquarters>> and he points amused the street full of people in front of us <<look there if you don’t believe me>> I look in front of us, seeing Chizuru near the exit, who is still dressed like a geiko, and Hijikata who is arguing with a guard, because geiko can’t leave Shimabara and probably Hijikata tried to take Chizuru home.

I widen my eyes shocked and I tried to walk toward them, but Okita stops me <<wait, I want to see what he’ll do now>> I sigh <<okay, well...if we try to do the same thing the guard will stop us too>> Okita giggles <<that’s right>> but then Hijikata, tired of arguing, grabs Chizuru hugging her and screams <<bastard! Who do you think I am?! There’s no freaking way the vice commander of the Shinsengumi would do something as buying a geiko! For certain circumstances this woman is being placed under my personal protection! And if you or someone else have a problem with this you can come to the Shinsengumi’s headquarters and fight me!>> we widen our eyes surprised and amused, but the guard fall on the ground terrorized, so Hijikata and Chizuru run away under the eyes of everyone. I laugh <<those two are really cute together>> but Okita grabs my hand <<come on Riko-chan!>> and he begins to run, pulling me with him.

We surpass the guard, still on the ground, who screams against us <<eh?! Oi! stop right there! You can’t take that geiko! You have to pay her debit!>> but I turn around without stopping and stick my tongue out at him, making Okita laughs out loud and we disappear.

…

We arrived quickly at the headquarters and we hide in Okita’s room, avoiding the soldiers around the place. I sit on the floor tired <<i’m exhausted...how do geiko always dress like this?>> and I begin to take off the hairpins in my hair, letting them drop on my back. I pass my fingers across my hair <<they’re so long now...i have to cut them sooner or later>> he throw a white hair ribbon at me <<why don’ you tie them for now idiot?>> I take the ribbon...noticing that it’s exactly like the one he’s using.

I tie my hair in a tail <<you’re right>> and I point to his hair <<now that I think about it also your hair are more or less long like mine, and you tie them exactly like Kondo-san...he suggested you to do it?>> he smiles happy <<you noticed...so, what do you think?>> and he looks away waiting. I look at him without understanding <<what?>> and he points to his hair <<what do you think of my hair? How it looks, I mean>> I giggle a little <<oh that, they fit you really well. You really admire Kondo-san right? but I can see why...he’s kind and caring. I’m so lucky to have met him and you all>> he chuckles <<well I’m sort of copying Kondo-san’s hair, it will be our secret, now...>> he takes some bandages and disinfectants from his wardrobe. I grunt <<do we have to?>> he sits in front of me grinning. I give up and give him my injured hand <<at least do it quickly>> and he begins, using a surprising gentle touch.

He finished quickly and he points to my shoulder <<now that>> I bit my lip, knowing that the wound reach behind my shoulder...and I can’t medicate it alone. Okita stands up sighing <<i was joking, don’t make that face. I will call Chizuru-chan>> but I reach my hand toward him <<wait...it’s only the shoulder, you can do it>> and I turn around, losing a little the obi, letting the yukata’s fabric fall revealing my shoulder.

I hear Okita freeze...certainly because he saw the beginning of the scar on my back. I sigh <<Chizuru almost threw up when she saw it for the first time...like all the others who have seen it>> he slowly moves away the rest of the yukata, making it fall discovering my entire back...but I’m wearing a black top, that I sewn months ago to cover my chest, so it’s okay. I turn my face, seeing that he’s looking at my back with a serious face <<you’re lucky to be alive, not even Sannan-san’s arm was so bad. Whoever did this to you must have really enjoyed it>> I look down <<i know really well, i will never forget that smile...she killed my father with that smile on her face, and then she attacked me and Rikuo. Like you also the doctors said that it’s a miracle that I’m alive...but I only remember that I sleep for a long time with a high fever, fighting for staying alive. When I woke up...my mother cried and hugged me, but I don’t remember anything else. In the end I had a miraculous recovery, so I’m still here>> he touches my scar, making me jump surprised, but then he begin to treat my shoulder <<it’s not a problem, because I’m the one who have to kill you, so you can’t die before that>> I sigh amused <<i understand, if I have to choose who will kill me in the end, then...i want you to do it, but I won’t make it easy for you>> he grins <<it won’t be funny otherwise>> and he finished to treat my shoulder. I put on the yukata again covering me...without tying the obi because I don’t know how to do that. I turn around and smile at him <<thank you for the help...and for the fact that you came to Shimabara for helping me>> he smiles amused <<you owe me another favor now>> I raise an eyebrow <<and what do you want for it?>> he laughs a little <<for once you’re cute enough that I want just to look at you>> I blush, but he coughs a little and lie down with his head on my legs <<we have to wait for the other, so we might as well rest>> I laugh a little, feeling my cheeks hot <<so you want me to be your pillow again?...well, why not?>> he grins closing his eyes <<good>>

…

The next morning I write to Osen-chan, telling her everything and apologize for the ruined yukata. Her answer arrived quickly, she said to don’t worry about the yukata and that Kimigiku was already investigating around in search of Kaoru and Mikio.

I finish reading the letter sitting on the engawa, outside the dojo. i sigh worried but then Chizuru comes toward me <<Riko-chan, can I speak with you for a moment?>> I nod and follow her toward our room.

When we arrived she quickly closes the door <<what really happened last night? I was so worried and when I came back I found you hurt>> I sigh <<it’s a long story but...you were right, that geiko was a yokai...a babaneko>> she frowns <<i see, then...you have to look at this>> and she hands me a sheet of paper <<she dropped it when I met her. However i looked at it only this morning>> I nod curious and I open the sheet of paper.

I turn pale seeing a painting of a beautiful woman, dressed with an elegant yukata. I trembled a little, but Chizuru points at her face <<you really look like her...but if I look closely you’re not her. How is possible? Did you already knew that girl? the babaneko I mean>> I shake my head <<the babaneko it’s a she, he can change his appearance...but no, I didn’t knew him. This painting...you’re really sure it’s his?>> she nods curious <<yes, why do you ask? Do you know this woman portrayed in the painting?>> I nod <<sort of...i’m certain that she’s Yohime>> she widens her eyes <<Yohime?! The woman Kazama mentioned at Ikedaya?>> I nod serious <<yes...i don’t think there’ll be any problem if I tell you, but you can’t speak with Osen-chan about this>> she nods <<like the fact that Nurarihyon is your grandfather?>> I nod putting the painting away <<more or less...Yohime is already death, but it will be a problem If I confirm my ties with her. You see, Kyoto’s demons and Edo’s demons are enemies from a long time. I bet that’s why Kazama wants to kidnap me...it would be very convenient to have someone on your side with the same blood of your enemy>> she nods thinking about my words <<so...Yohime was a yokai?>> I shake my head <<oh no, she was human...after all she died a long time ago, but I look like her because she was Nurarihyon’s wife...so she’s my grandmother>> she nod but stops and widen her eyes shocked <<ehhh?!>>


End file.
